Dämonendämmerung
by Sirastar
Summary: Auch Unsterbliche sind vor Überraschungen nicht sicher. Die war meine erste FF die ich beendet habe, also nicht über den Stiel wundern.


Fan Fiction

**Poltergeist vs. Highlander **

Dies ist der Versuch einer Geschichte, die zwei Fernsehserien mit einander verknüpft.

Angefangen von den Legaten bis hin zu Duncan MacLeod und seinen Freunden.

Alle Charaktere sind den jeweiligen Serien Produzenten Vorbehalten und die folgenden Geschehnisse, entstammen allein meiner Fantasy.

Noch kurz, zwei Hinweise:

Highlander: „Die Vorbereitung", dass ist dieser seltsame, kurze Kopfschmerz, wenn ein Unsterblicher die Gegenwart eines anderen Unsterblichen spürt.

Poltergeist: „Das zweite Gesicht", ist die Geistige Fähigkeit, weniger Menschen zu sehen was kein andere sieht.

Dämonen Dämmerung

1:30 Uhr San Francisco, Angel Island (Vorahnung)

Mitten in der Nacht wurde am Haupttor ein Paket, adressiert an die Luna Foundation, abgegeben. Man überlegte, dass Paket direkt noch zum Haus zu bringen, da um diese Zeit aber schon alles dunkel war, behielt man das Paket am Haupttor.

Etwas später verließen die Beamten ihren Posten, um sich eine Kaffeepause zu gönnen.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, begann sich das Paket zu bewegen. Es wackelte, als ob ein Tier darin gefangen sei, welches raus wollte.

Es begann rot zu leuchten und ein schwarzer Nebel drang aus der Kiste.

Dieser sammelte sich, bis er etwa den Durchmesser von 1 mal 1 Meter erreicht hatte. In dieser Größe schwebte er in Richtung Haus.

Die Wolke bewegte sich direkt auf die große Eingangstür zu, deren Flügel jeweils mit dem verzierten „L" bestückt waren.

Nur die Eingeweihten wussten das, dieses L in Wirklichkeit nicht Luna bedeutet, sondern Legat. Eine Organisation, die seit mehr als 3000 Jahren existierte und die Menschen vor Dämonen und anderen Wesen aus der Schattenwelt beschützte.

Bedrohlich hielt der Nebel inne, um dann ins Innere, des Hauses zu gleiten.

Es suchte sich seinen Weg, durch die Eingangshalle und dann die Treppe hinauf. Alles war dunkel, im Haus. Wahrscheinlich schliefen alle, aber aus einem Zimmer konnte man noch leise Geräusche vernehmen. Die Wolke folgte den Geräuschen bis zu einer Tür, hinter der noch Licht brannte. Vorsichtig glitt Sie unter der Tür durch, ins Zimmer und sammelte sich so schnell sie konnte unter dem Bett, um einer Entdeckung zu entgehen.

Es war die charmante Afroamerikanerin, Alexandra Moreau, die zu dieser späten Stunde noch in einem Buch schmökerte. Die Junge Frau war Anfang 30, schlank, und hatte lange, schwarze, gelockte Haare.

Die Wolke streckte eine Art Tentakel aus, der vorsichtig unter die Decke, von Alex glitt. Es berührte sie sanft am Bein. Alex nahm das ganze, als kühlen Hauch war, der ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Sie wickelte sich fester in ihre Decke, um dieses Gefühl zu vertreiben.

Die Wolke spürte dass Alex, psychisch ein großes Potential besaß, jedoch war es nicht genug und es war auch nicht ganz das, was die Erscheinung wollte.

Sie kostete noch etwas von Alex stärke und zog sich dann vorsichtig, aus dem Zimmer zurück. In diesem Moment hatte Alex das Gefühl, als sei jemand bei ihr. Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich im Zimmer um. „Ist da jemand?" Lautete ihre leise Frage, doch keine Antwort.

Mit dem Gefühl sich geirrt zu haben, widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Verstimmt von der Tatsache, dass sie nicht das gefunden hatte wonach sie scheinbar suchte, glitt die Wolke auch weiterhin durch das Haus. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg ins Zimmer von Nick Boyle. Er war der Draufgänger, des San Francisco Hauses. Er hatte einen sehr gut durchtrainierten Körper, wirkte sehr agil und wendig, war aber leider nicht besonders groß. Dazu besaß er kurze, dunkel braune Haare und war ende 30. Nick schlief tief und fest und spürte nicht einmal die Anwesenheit des Besuchers. Dennoch tastete die Wolke auch nach ihm, nur um dann schnell wieder, aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Scheinbar, abermals enttäuscht, glitt die Wolke in das letzte Zimmer, in dem sie jemanden spürte, dessen psychische Kraft offensichtlich größer war, als die von Alex.

Hier lagen auf dem Schreibtisch, verschiedene Bücher und Notizen herum, ansonsten machte der Raum einen tadellosen Eindruck.

Vorsichtig tastete sich der Besucher in Richtung Bett und dann nach dem Ruhenden.

Es war Derek Rayne, der Präzeptor des San Francisco Hauses.

Derek war ein großer, athletisch gebauter Mann, Mitte 40. Seine braunen Haare zeigten an den Schläfen schon die ersten, grauen Strähnen und im Gesicht waren schon erste Falten zu erkennen. Dennoch wirkte dieser Mann sehr attraktiv und strahlte Charakterstärke und Autorität aus.

Die Wolke streckte auch hier ihren Tentakel aus, mit dem Sie Derek auf der Brust berührte.

Unter der Berührung spannte sich Derek, während des Schlafes an. Die Wolke hüllte fast seinen gesamten Körper ein und verursachte ihm, wie Alex eine Gänsehaut.

Kurz darauf veränderte die Wolke ihre Farbe und ging ins Blaue über. Anschließend hörte man eine leise Stimme die, Dereks Namen flüsterte.

Ein Teil der Wolke senkte sich an Dereks Ohr und flüsterte abermals seinen Namen.

Kurz darauf schlug er die Augen auf und wollte sich aufsetzen. Der Besucher hielt ihn jedoch am Bett, unfähig sich zu Bewegen starrte er wortlos in die Wolke, die sich genau über seinem Gesicht befand.

Jetzt nahm diese Konturen an, erst ein Gesicht und dann formte sich aus ihr ein ganzer Körper. Der Körper einer Frau.

Sie sah Derek aus wissenden Augen an.

„Wer bist du?" Fragte er. Die Frau antwortete nicht. „Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?" Wiederholte er seine Frage. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, schaffte es aber nicht.

Dies schien die Frau zu amüsieren. Als Derek zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzten wollte, hielt sie ihm den Finger auf den Mund. Sie beugte sich langsam zu Dereks Gesicht herunter, bevor sie den Finger wegnahm. Ehe er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte küsste ihn das seltsam Wesen, er spürte wie etwas von dem Wesen in ihn hineinzufliesen schien. Er wollte sich dagegen wehren, bekam aber keine Chance. Noch immer unbeweglich musste er es geschehen lassen.

Plötzlich, vernahm er eine Stimme und diese schien aus ihm Selbst zu kommen.

Ich bin hier um euch zu warnen......begann die Frau leise, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Ohne das Ihr etwas dafür tun musstet wurde der Dämon Ariman*, nach seinem erscheinen von dem Auserwählten Krieger besiegt. Doch Vorsicht, es gibt einen neuen Gegner, der mit Hilfe der ältesten menschlichen Seele den Krieger und EUCH vernichten will, um dann die Welt in Dunkelheit und Chaos zu stürzen......

(* Dieser Dämon geht auf Highlander Folgen zurück: „Der Racheengel" und „Die Apokalypse droht". Er war ein Feind des Highlanders, weitere Erläuterungen folgen während der Geschichte.)

„Was meinen sie, von wem reden sie.." Bohrte Derek.

Die Gestalt fixierte ihn, mit einem festen und zugleich liebevollem Blick. Sie stieg von ihm herunter und im gleichen Moment konnte sich Derek wieder bewegen. Er setzte sich auf und beobachtet die Frau, die sich jetzt ans Ende seines Bettes gesetzt hatte.

Er wollte seine Frage erneut stellen, aber das schien Sie schon zu ahnen und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen.

Derek sah sie zuerst nur misstrauisch an, ergriff dann aber die Hand. Das Wesen hielt sie fest und strich mit der anderen, Derek durchs Gesicht.

Da hörte er wieder ihre Stimme und wieder schien sie aus ihm Selbst zu kommen. Er begann zu begreifen, es war das zweite Gesicht, das ihm ermöglichte Sie zu verstehen. Also wehrte er sich nicht mehr gegen die Präsenz, sondern er versuchte einfach sie zu verstehen.

Sollte es ihm gelingen, die älteste menschliche Seele zu besitzen, dann wird er euch besiegen.

Wer hat die älteste menschliche Seele? Ergänzte Derek, diesmal auch in Gedanken.

Das Wesen lächelte zufrieden, endlich hatte er ihre Kommunikation verstanden.

Es gibt Wesen unter euch, die leben wie Menschen, arbeiten wie Menschen und lieben wie Menschen, allerdings ist es ihnen nicht möglich, zu Sterben wie Menschen. Unter ihnen wirst du die Seele und den Krieger finden......

Sie hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah sich nervös um.

Derek beobachtete Sie. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als habe jemand ein Fenster geöffnet und somit kaltem Wind den Zutritt gewährt.

Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, du musst dich beeilen. In Sechs Tagen, wenn der Mond am vollsten ist, ist die Zeit für das Ritual reif, also beeile dich und finde die Rettung.

Sie lies Dereks Hand los und ihre Konturen begannen sich aufzulösen.

Derek stand auf und wollte noch etwas sagen. Er blieb jedoch still, als die Frau ihn ein letztes Mal berührte.

Dann lösten die Schemen, der Frau sich ganz auf und als schwarze Nebelwolke glitt sie aus dem Fenster, dem Morgen entgegen.

Derek sah ihr noch lange Zeit nach und hielt ihre Worte im Gedächtnis lebendig.

Ein neuer gefährlicher Dämon, ging es ihm noch, bis zu den ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Kopf.

9:15 Uhr (erster Tag)

In der Küche machte Alex Frühstück und Nick erzählte ihre irgendeine, alte Anekdote.

Die beiden unterhielten sich sehr anregend und mussten ständig dabei lachen.

Es war bereits 9:00 Uhr durch, als Derek in der Küche auftauchte.

Die Beiden sahen ihn etwas überrascht an, normalerweise war er immer, als erster wach und machte Frühstück.

Er hatte ein Buch in den Händen und sagte auch nur kurz guten Morgen. Er wirkte auf die Beiden sehr nachdenklich. Alex servierte das Frühstück und machte Derek einen Kaffee.

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" Begann Nick.

Derek reagierte, allerdings nicht auf die Frage, er schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Derek!" Schrie Nick, ihn fast an. Diesmal zuckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und musterte Nick verwundert. „Oh, hast du was gesagt?"

„Ja, ich fragte ob du nicht gut geschlafen hast, oder was beschäftigt dich so?"

Ehe Derek antworten musste, ergriff Alex das Wort. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste den anderen von ihren, nächtlichen Erfahrungen berichten.

Sie erzählte von dem starken Gefühl, dass ihr Gestern während des Lesens widerfahren war.

Derek hörte ihren Ausführung interessiert zu und fragte Nick anschließend nach ähnlichen Empfindungen. Dieser Verneinte jedoch, jegliche Art von Erlebnis.

Derek nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und zeigte den Beiden anschließend das Buch, dass er mitgebracht hatte. Während die Beiden es sich durchsahen, begann er ihnen von seinen Erlebnissen, der letzten Nacht zu erzählen.

Er berichtet von dem Wesen und seiner Warnung, sowie der Frist, die ihnen gesetzt wurde.

Anschließend verwies er auf das Buch, es zeigte die Legende vom Dämon Ariman. Welcher alle Tausend Jahre zurückkehrt und versuchte die Welt in Dunkelheit zu stürzen.

Während dem Frühstück stellten Alex und Nick noch Fragen zu Dereks Erlebnissen und den Dingen, die ihm das Wesen mitgeteilt hatte.

Er bat sie sich, nach dem Frühstück im Kontrollraum einzufinden, dort würden sie der Sache dann weiter nachgehen.

Alex machte gerade, in der Küche klar Schiff, als ein Anruf vom Haupttor kam, dass gestern noch ein Paket gekommen war, welches heute Morgen allerdings unauffindbar sei.

Derek war, in der Zeit in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte weitere alte Bücher, zu ihrem Thema herausgesucht. Er holte auch, aus einem Geheimfach ein Buch, welches offensichtlich nicht für jeden Einsichtig sein sollte. Er ging zum großen Wandgemälde, einer Weltkarte, in der Bibliothek. Er blieb kurz davor stehen und durchschritt nach einigen Sekunden das Hologramm, welches den Kontrollraum vor zu neugierigen Blicken bewahrte.

Zehn Minuten Später waren auch Alex und Nick anwesend. Alex erzählte noch kurz von dem angeblichen Paket, aber dieses Thema ließen sie schnell wieder Fallen.

„Da Rachel mit Kat in Urlaub ist und Kristin schon in einem Auftrag unterwegs ist, wird dieser Fall wohl an uns DREI hängen bleiben," begann Derek.

Alex und Nick folgten, gebannt seinen Ausführungen, über die verschiedenen Mächte, mit denen sie es jetzt zu bekommen könnten.

„Welcher Dämon könnte mit Hilfe der ältesten menschlichen Seele, die Menschheit ins Chaos stürzen und was ist diese älteste Seele, sollen wir jetzt nach dem ältesten lebenden Menschen suchen?" Warf Alex ein.

„Der Ansatz ist gar nicht schlecht, aber wir müssen auch den Krieger finden. Es heißt es ist ein Mann mit einer göttlichen Gabe, gesandt um das Böse aufzuhalten," erklärte Derek.

„Und was für eine göttliche Gabe sollte das sein!?" Bemerkte Nick.

„Die Erscheinung sagte, beide die wir suchen gehören zu anderen Wesen. Sie könnten leben wie Menschen, arbeiten und lieben wie Menschen, sie könnten aber nicht wie Menschen sterben...."

„Ja, aber wie bringt uns das weiter, sollen wir nach Geistern suchen oder nach einer Art von Mutanten," zweifelte Alex. Nick nickte zustimmend.

Derek schwieg für ein paar Minuten und blätterte in dem Buch, welches er aus dem Versteck geholt hatte. Alex und Nick beobachteten ihn erwartungsvoll.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht um was für eine Art Dämon es sich jetzt handelt.." Begann Derek.

„Aber ich schätze ich kenne die Wesen, die gemeint sind und das wird für euch jetzt vielleicht schwerer zu begreifen sein. Allerdings ist alles, was ich euch jetzt erzähle wahr und es darf diesen Raum und dieses Haus nie verlassen, niemals. Und ihr dürft auch kein Wort zu Legatsmitgliedern aus anderen Häusern darüber verlieren, auch nicht Rachel oder Kristin gegenüber. Je weniger davon wissen, umso besser ist es, ist das klar," mahnte er die Beiden, die immer neugieriger wurden.

Derek sah die Beiden tief an, er wusste, dass er sich auf diese beiden verlassen konnte und wollte ihnen deshalb ein Geheimnis anvertrauen, von dem im gesamten Legat nur er allein wusste.

„Okay, ich fange mal so an............................ glaubt ihr an Unsterblichkeit?"

Derek ging einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete die Beiden aufmerksam. Nick wusste nicht so recht, was er von dieser Frage halten sollte, während Alex zustimmend nickte.

„In Ordnung. Nick, was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass es wirklich Menschen gibt, die Unsterblich sind?"

Jetzt wurde Nick erst recht skeptisch. „So was gibt's doch gar nicht, ich habe zwar schon von der Unsterblichkeit der Seele gehört, aber das wirklich einer dazu Verdammt ist ewig zu Leben, dass glaube ich nicht."

„Glaub es ruhig, es gibt sogar mehrere, die diese Last auf mit sich tragen und viele von ihnen sind schon Hunderte von Jahren alt."

„Ach ja, und warum hat man dann davon nie etwas gehört oder gesehen," zweifelte Nick.

„Sie tarnen sich, weil sie nicht nur Unsterblich sind, sondern auch noch mit einem Gefährlichen Spiel Leben müssen. Es gibt unter ihnen eine Prophezeiung. Diese lautet: Es kann nur einen geben. Das bedeutet, sie führen alle einen Rituellen Kampf gegeneinander, der immer mit dem Tod von einem, der Kontrahenten endet."  
„Moment,................ eben hast du noch gesagt, die seien Unsterblich und jetzt auf einmal Kämpfen die bis zum Tod. Wie soll das gehen," unterbrach Nick, Derek.

„Das ist es, warum die Beschreibung, des Wesens genau auf die Unsterblichen passt. Sie können leben, arbeiten und lieben wie Menschen, aber sie können nicht sterben wie Menschen.

Es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, einen Unsterblich endgültig zu Töten und das ist Enthauptung," beendete Derek seine Ausführung.

„Und wer weiß alles von den Unsterblichen, oder woher weißt du das alles und wie erkennt man so jemanden?" Rätselte Alex.

„Es gibt eine Organisation, genannt „Die Beobachter", sie beobachten und Dokumentieren alles, über die Unsterblichen und keiner darf von ihnen wissen," erläuterte Derek.

„Diese Beobachter, sind also so ein ähnlicher Verein, wie das Legat, kein normaler Mensch weiß etwas von ihnen," warf Nick ein.

Derek nickte, zustimmend und erklärte weiter. „Mein Vater hatte per Zufall mal einen Zusammenstoß, mit einem Beobachter. Mein Vater war im besitzt eines Dokuments, mit dem er einen der Unsterblichen, als solchen entlarven wollte, um zu beweisen das es Unsterblichkeit gibt.

Sein Beobachter hielt ihn allerdings davon ab und offenbarte ihm das Geheimnis um die Unsterblichen, unter der Bedingung, dass er darüber Stillschweigen bewahren musste. Da der Beobachter jedoch misstrauisch blieb, zeigte sich mein Vater erkenntlich, indem er ihm alles, über das Legat erzählte und beide schworen sich, die Geheimnisse des anderen zu bewahren."

„Und wie hast du, dann davon erfahren?" Fragte Alex.

„Als ich alt genug war und schon über das Legat Bescheid wusste, nahm mich mein Vater eines Tages beiseite und vertraute mir ein paar seiner Geheimnisse an. Seit dem Tag an, weiß ich von der Existenz der Unsterblichen und jetzt wisst ihr, warum so wenig Leute wie möglich davon erfahren sollen."

Alle schwiegen einen Augenblick. Nick meldete sich, als erster wieder zu Wort.

„Und wie stellst du dir vor, was wir jetzt machen sollen. Zu diesem Beobachter gehen und sagen: Ach, Hallo ich weiß von eurer Arbeit und brauche eure Hilfe."

„So ähnlich, hatte ich mir das vorgestellt, aber mit etwas mehr Vorsicht," entgegnete Derek.

Alex musste leicht grinsen und wartete ab, was jetzt noch kommen würde.

Auf Dereks Anweisung, durchsuchte Nick den Computer nach dem Aufenthalts Ort eines gewissen Josef Dawson.

Derek besprach mit Alex gerade noch ein paar Details, als Nick fündig wurde.

„Bingo," rief er durch den Kontrollraum, so das Derek und Alex direkt zu ihm herüber kamen.

„Josef Dawson, früher Besitzer eines Buchladens, dann Wirt für eine Bar „Das Joe´s", zurzeit Betreiber der Le Blues Bar in Paris, Frankreich," ließ sich Nick vernehmen.

Derek klopfte Nick, anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Gute Arbeit."

„Jetzt ist nur die Frage willst du ihn Anrufen oder hältst du eine direkte Konfrontation für sinnvoller," begann Alex.

„Wer von euch hat Lust auf einen Trip nach Paris," lautete Dereks Antwortet.

Die Beiden grinsten sich gegenseitig an und Nick zwinkerte Alex zu, so war die Sache entschieden. Derek verließ den Kontrollraum, um alles vorzubereiten.

Alex wartete bereits im Wagen, als Derek Nick noch letzte Anweisungen gab. Er solle alles zusammen tragen, was er über Dämonen finden kann, die sich mit der ältesten Seele beschäftigen. Außerdem solle er sich sofort melden, wenn er etwas herausgefunden hat, dass von Interesse sein könnte und umgekehrt natürlich genauso.

Nick versicherte ihm, sich sofort an die Arbeit zu machen.

22:00 Uhr Paris

Derek und Alex Flieger hatte etwas Verspätung, deshalb beschlossen die Beiden sich erst mal ein Hotel zu suchen, um dann am Nächsten Tag ihre Aufgabe anzutreten.

In dieser Nacht schlief Derek extrem unruhig, in seinen Träumen sah er immer wieder Bilder von verschiedenen Dämonen und anderen Schattenwesen. Wie diese, über wehrlose Menschen herfielen und Chaos verursachten.

Dann sah wieder die Frau, in die sich die Wolke verwandelt hatte, wie diese daneben Stand und scheinbar nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Allerdings sah er noch einen Mann, mit einem Schwert, welches er, nur relativ wenig einsetzte. Er bewegte sich auch, wie ein Schatten und kämpfte gegen die anderen Wesen. Keines von ihnen, war in der Lage diesem Mann etwas anzutun, aber er hatte keine Chance, die Dunkelheit aufzuhalten, weil er allein war und deshalb nicht viel ausrichten konnte.

Aber es war nicht nur Derek, der in dieser Nacht nicht gut schlief. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, wälzte sich ebenfalls ein Mann im Schlaf, der die gleichen Bilder sah. Nur das dieser in seinem Traum einen Mann sah, der auch gegen die Wesen kämpfte, dieser schien diese Schattenwesen auf eine Weise wahrnehmen zu können, wie es keinem normalen Menschen möglich war. Aber auch dieser hatte alleine keine Chance.

Die Träume erreichten ihre Höhepunkte, als ein starkes Licht die Beiden Träumer traf und diese schweißgebadet aufwachten. Beide hatten das Gefühl, dass Sie den anderen erkennen würden, wenn sie ihm jemals begegnen.

8:00 Uhr (zweiter Tag)

Derek war schon lange auf den Beinen, als Alex an seine Tür klopfte und die Beiden gemeinsam, zum Frühstück in den Speiseraum gingen.

Beide Studierten einen Stadtplan von Paris, auf dem Nick den Standort der gesuchten Bar, groß markiert hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich, direkt auf den Weg.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hatten sie die Bar gefunden, allerdings war sie vormittags geschlossen. Derek versuchte durch eines der Fenster hinein zu sehen und entdeckte einen Mann hinter der Theke. Er schien seine Kassenbücher in Ordnung zu bringen.

Allerdings war es Alex, die an die Tür klopfte.

Der Mann hinter der Theke sah, von seinen Bücher auf und rief nur das geschlossen sei.

Derek bat ihn, mit freundlicher Stimme zu öffnen, da sie auf der Suche nach jemandem seien.

Kurz darauf öffnete ihnen der Mann und die Beiden konnten eintreten.

Er war groß und gut gebaut, allerdings ging er am Stock, seine Bein schienen Steif zu sein oder es handelte sich um Prothesen (*Joe verlor seine Beine in Vietnam*). Derek schätzte sein Alter auf Ende 50. Darauf deuteten die grauen, kurzen Haare und der ebenso graue Vollbart hin.

„Sie Beide sind Amerikaner?" Begann er.

„Ja, ich bin Derek Rayne und das ist meine Kollegin Alex Moreau. Wir sind aus San Francisco und auf der Suche nach einem Gewissen Josef Dawson. Der soll diese Bar betreiben," stellte Derek fest.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann sind sie fündig geworden. Ich bin Josef Dawson, aber alle nennen mich Joe, dass reicht auch," entgegnete er freundlich.

Joe musterte seine beiden Besucher und schien kurz über etwas nachzudenken.

„Rayne, der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber sie müssten meinem alten Gedächtnis wohl etwas auf die Sprünge helfen..." bat er höflich.

„Sie kannten meinen Vater, Winston Rayne," erwiderte Derek hoffnungsvoll.

Dawson schien einen weitern Augenblick nachzudenken, bevor er ein Lächeln, der Erkenntnis aufsetzte.

„Winston Rayne, Archäologe, tätig für die Luna Foundation, stimmt's?" führte er schließlich aus.

Derek sah kurz zu Alex, welche ermutigend und zugleich hoffnungsvoll nickte.

„Sie können den Richtigen Namen unsere Organisation aussprechen Mr. Dawson," meinte Derek, als er kurz inne hielt und Dawson musterte.

„Erzählen sie ruhig weiter und nennen sie mich doch bitte Joe, dass genügt," ergänzte Joe.

„ In Ordnung, Joe. Sie können deshalb unseren Richtigen Namen nennen, weil ich von meinem Vater her weiß, für welche Organisation sie tätig sind. Das waren ihre Geheimnisse, aber nun brauchen wir ihre Hilfe," erläuterte Derek.

„Okay, also wissen sie darüber Bescheid, obwohl ihr Vater geschworen hatte das Geheimnis mit ins Grab zu nehmen.." warf Joe ein.

„Ja, aber es ist nicht so wie sie denken, er vertraute das Geheimnis nur mir an, zum Wohle und zum Schutz, unsere beider Organisationen," verteidigte sich Derek.

„So und wie viele wissen, von Ihnen, nun darüber Bescheid?" funkelte ihn Joe an.

„Nur zwei Personen und für die, würde ich mit meinem Leben bürgen..." ergänzte Derek.

Joe musterte ihn, für einen Augenblick, sah zu Alex und blickte dann wieder zu Derek.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie glaube ich ihnen. Allerdings müssen sie mir versprechen das, dieses Geheimnis auch weiterhin eines bleibt," schlug Joe freundlich vor.

Derek entspannte sich ein wenig und schwor das Geheimnis zu bewahren.

„So, dann setzten sie sich und erzählen sie mir wie ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen kann," lud Joe sie ein.

Derek und Alex kamen der Aufforderung nach und nahmen an der Theke Platz.

Alex holte ein paar Notizen, sowie das Buch mit der Ariman Legende hervor.

Als Joe das Buch erblickte und die Inschrift darauf erkannte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er wechselte von Freundlichkeit und Wärme, in Besorgnis und Furcht.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten sie das schon einmal gesehen..." begann Alex.

„Dieses Buch zwar nicht, aber der Name auf dem Einband verheißt schon nichts gutes," erklärte Joe.

Derek, der noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war seine Jacke, einigermaßen ordentlich zu verstauen hörte den Beiden, nur mit einem halben Ohr zu.

Als er sich letztendlich setzte und seine Hände auf die Theke legte wurde ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen.

Das zweite Gesicht offenbarte ihm das, was Joe Furcht bereitete.

Er sah zwei Männer, der eine war Dawson der sich von einem Anderen zurückziehen wollte.

Dieser war, aber schneller und schien Dawson erst verführen zu wollen und dann zu drohen.

Er funkelte ihn immer wieder böse an und präsentierte dann Geschenke seiner Macht.

Er bereitete Joe Schmerzen, seelische Schmerzen.

Schließlich konnte er hinter der Maske, des Anderen den Dämon erkennen: Ariman.....

So schnell, wie sich diese Bilder gezeigt hatten, so zogen sie sich auch wieder aus Dereks Gedanken zurück.

Er sah kurz zu Alex, die ihn beobachtete und blickte dann zu Joe.

„Sie hatten mit dem Dämon persönlich Kontakt, nicht wahr?" begann Er.

Joe sah etwas überrascht aus, stimmte Derek aber dann zu.

„Er wollte sie verführen, um etwas zu bekommen was ihnen oder jemandem dem sie sehr nahe stehen weh getan, ja ihn vielleicht sogar geschwächt hätte," erklärte Derek weiter.

Joe sah verblüfft zu Alex, die ihn aus warmen Augen beobachtete.

„War es vielleicht der Krieger auf den es Ariman abgesehen hatte, wenn ja dann müssen sie uns sagen, wo wir ihn finden," endete Derek.

Noch ein wenig überrumpelt, ließ sich Joe für eine Antwort Zeit.

„Ja, er wollte von mir Information, damit er den Krieger, den ich sehr gut kenne vernichten konnte und ja, er wollte mich verführen. Es war nicht gerade einfach zu widerstehen und dann hat er zur Strafe, noch viele unsere Leute umgebracht, aber woher zum Teufel wissen sie das auf einmal." Joe sah Derek an. „Oder ist das, dass Geheimnis von dem Ihr Vater gesprochen hatte." Jetzt sah Derek überrascht auf. „Was hat mein Vater denn gesagt?"

„Doch, doch jetzt bin ich mir sogar sicher dass er sie meinte," ergänzte Joe.

„Warum, was hat er denn noch so gesagt?" Wiederholte Derek seine Frage.

„Er erzählte von ihrer Organisation, dem Le... Leg... Legat und erklärte dessen Funktionen, dass bekämpfen der Mächte der Dunkelheit usw. Aber er erzählte auch von seinem Sohn, der mit seinen besonderen Fähigkeiten einmal ein großer Anführer des Legats sein würde, jetzt wird mir klar, was er gemeint hatte. Können sie vielleicht Hellsehen oder so was?" Meinte Joe.

Derek schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich kann einfach, nur gute Schlussfolgerungen ziehen," bot er als Erklärung an. Joe gab sich, scheinbar damit zufrieden und reichte Alex ein Glas zu trinken. Er bot auch Derek etwas an, aber dieser lehnte dankend ab.

„Und weshalb genau, suchen sie jetzt den Krieger. Ich meine, Ariman ist doch besiegt, also warum?"

Alex sah Derek an. Dieser nickte ihr zu.

„Nun ja, es gibt eine neue Bedrohung," begann Alex. „Uns wurde offenbart, dass ein neuer Dämon mit Hilfe der ältesten Seele der Menschen, den auserwählten Krieger töten und die Welt ins Chaos stürzen will. Deshalb müssen wir den Krieger finden, wir brauchen seine Hilfe und wollen ihn gleichzeitig warnen."

„So und weil in ihren schlauen Bücher, wahrscheinlich etwas von einer göttlichen Gabe erwähnt wurde, kamen sie auf die Unsterblichen," fragte Joe und sah dabei Derek an.

„Das stimmt und deshalb müssen wir ihn, so schnell wie möglich finden, uns wurde nämlich ebenfalls ein Zeitlimit gesetzt, wenn das verstreicht ist es für alles zu spät. Also, werden sie uns helfen?" fragte Derek mit nachdrücklich.

Joe sah ihn kurz an und ließ dann seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich habe nie an Dämonen, Gespenster oder sonst etwas geglaubt. Aber nach diesen Ereignissen, hat sich das geändert. Der Mann, den sie suchen ist der Unsterbliche, den Ich beobachte, deshalb war Ariman auch bei mir."

„Ich weiß, dass sie ihren Schwur gebrochen hätten, wenn sie Ariman geholfen hätten, aber können sie, in unserem Fall eine Ausnahme machen," fragte Derek freundlich.

„Ich habe meinen Eid schon lange, vor diesen Ereignissen verletzt. Ariman war nicht nur wegen Informationen bei mir, es ging ihm darum die Freunde des Kriegers zu vernichten."

Joe bekam Tränen in die Augen.

Derek begriff langsam, Beobachter und Unsterbliche sollten zwar keine Freunde sein, aber offensichtlich, war genau das hier der Fall. Offenbar war Joe Dawson, auch nicht gerade der Beobachter, der immer nach der Pfeife von oben tanzte und das waren Derek und seine Leute gewiss auch nicht.

Also legte er Joe, beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Sie werden uns, also helfen!" Fügte er dann leise hinzu. Joe nickte nur zustimmend.

„Ich werde sie zu ihm bringen, wenn sie möchten," bot er an.

„Sehr gern sogar," bedankte sich Derek. „Alex würdest du schon mal ins Hotel fahren und mit Nick Kontakt aufnehmen. Wir kommen mit Gästen zurück."

Alex sah Derek etwas enttäuscht an, nickte dann aber, packte ihre Sachen, sowie das Buch zusammen und machte sich, zu Fuß auf den Rückweg. Joe und Derek verließen die Bar, kurz nach ihr und Joe führte Derek zu seinem Wagen.

„Wo lebt er?" Fragte Derek neugierig. „Ganz in der nähe, zumindest im Augenblick," lautete Joes kurze Antwort.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt erreichten sie einen Seitenärmel, der Seine. Joe fuhr auf einen Platz direkt am Wasser, wo ein großes Hausboot vor Anker lag. Davor stand ein Jeep.

Joe stoppte den Wagen, neben dem Jeep und stieg aus. Derek folgte seinem Beispiel.

Er starte etwas ungläubig auf das Boot. „Da rauf?"

Joe bedeutet Derek, ihm zu folgen. Ohne weitere Worte folgte Derek, Joe ein Stück, als plötzlich dessen Handy klingelte.

Sie stoppten kurz vor dem Steg, der auf das Boot führte.

Derek lauschte, dem Gespräch und sah sich ein wenig um. „Geht das nicht wann anders,........ ist ja gut ich komme," beendete Joe, dass Gespräch. Er wandte sich an Derek.

„Ich muss weg und es ist sehr dringend. Also, sein Name ist MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod. Erzählen sie ihm, was sie mir erzählt haben und sagen sie ihm, dass ich sie geschickt habe. Wenn er dann immer noch zweifelt, soll er mich anrufen. Ansonsten Treffen wir uns heute Nachmittag in meiner Bar wieder." Mit dieser Erklärung, ließ Joe Derek zurück und eilte zu seinem Wagen. Er winkte ihm noch kurz zu und fuhr dann davon.

Derek wunderte sich ein wenig, aber in Joes Stimme, hatte man hören können, das es wirklich ernst zu sein schien.

Er blickte das Boot an und schritt die Planke hinauf. Oben musste er sich kurz Orientieren, bevor er eine Luke entdeckte, die nach unten führte.

In einem Vorraum klopfte er an die Tür.

„Die Tür ist offen," ertönte, nach kurzem Warten eine Stimme. Derek trat vorsichtig ein.

Er stand auf einer kleinen Erhöhung, die offenbar eine Art Flur darstellen sollte. Gegenüber der Eingangstür, befand sich eine weitere Tür, vermutlich ein Badezimmer. Er ging die paar Stufen, vor sich hinunter. Ein Stück rechts von ihm befand sich ein Kamin aus Metall und direkt links war eine kleine Theke, in der Ecke.

Ansonsten wirkte der Raum sehr spartanisch. Rings um standen Kerzen und in der Mitte befand sich ein niedriger Tisch, bei dem Kissen als Stühle dienten. An der linken Seite Stand eine Kiste, welche sehr alt wirkt. Ein Stück von ihr entfernt, führte eine Treppe auf eine weitere Erhöhung auf der ein Bett sowie ein Schrank an der rechten Wand stand. Links neben dem Bett war eine weitere Tür. Ein zweiter Ausgang vermutlich.

Auf der Erhöhung lagen noch ein paar Kissen, von denen gerade der Mann aufstand, der ihn herein gebeten hatte und kam ihm entgegen. „Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Derek Rayne und ich hoffe dass sie mir helfen können," stellte er sich freundlich vor.

Der Mann blieb stehen und musterte ihn, die Kerzen machten nicht besonders viel Licht, deshalb konnte Derek, die Feinheiten seines Gesichtes noch nicht erkennen, aber der Mann schien ihn zu Erkennen.

„Ich bin Duncan MacLeod," sagte er, als er ins Licht trat.

Jetzt im Licht bildeten sich seine Umrisse genau ab und da wusste auch Derek, wer vor ihm Stand.

„Halten sie mich bitte jetzt nicht für verrückt, aber kennen wir uns," begann MacLeod.

„Ich glaube nicht, aber ich habe so ein Gefühl, als ob," drückte sich Derek ein wenig.

MacLeod kam näher und schüttelte Derek nachträglich, zur Begrüßung die Hand.

Derek fühlte sich kurz, in seinen Traum zurückversetzt und MacLeod schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Er war ein großer, athletisch gebauter Mann, mit kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren.

Er wirkte jünger als Derek, war aber in Wirklichkeit um einiges Älter.

MacLeod sah Derek abermals an und musterte jede Kannte seines Gesichtes, jede Bewegung seines Auftretens, dann grinst er kurz, bevor er wenige Schritte zurück trat.

„Denken sie jetzt bitte nichts falsches, aber ich habe geahnt das sie kommen, ich habe sie nämlich in meinen...." begann MacLeod. „..Traum gesehen!" Beendete Derek den Satz.

MacLeod sah auf. „Ja, aber leider habe ich keine Ahnung, wer sie eigentlich sind und warum ich, in letzter Zeit von ihnen und dem anderem Zeug Träume."

„Das ist eine Warnung." ergänzte Derek. Er war erleichtert, dass er nicht erst lange um den heißen Brei herum reden musste, MacLeod war sehr offen und das erleichterte die ganze Situation ein wenig.

„In Ordnung Dr. Rayne, aber mal von vorn. Wie haben sie mich eigentlich gefunden und woher wollen sie wissen das, dass eine Warnung war?" Fragte Duncan.

„Nun ich habe sie, über ihren Beobachter ausfindig gemacht. Joe Dawson." MacLeod nickte zustimmend. „Joe arbeitet für eine Organisation, die vor den Augen der Normalen Menschen verborgen ist und das tue ich in gewisser weise auch. Und bitte nennen sie mich Derek."

„Duncan für sie dann, aber was sollte das denn für eine Organisation sein?"

„Glauben sie an Dämonen und Wesen aus der Schattenwelt?" Fragte Derek ganz direkt, bevor sich in, irgendwelche lange Erklärungen redete. Duncan wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzten, aber Derek kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich nehme mal an, seit den Ereignissen vor zwei Jahren, sind sie für einen solchen glauben offener, als vorher. Damals, als sie Ariman besiegten."

Jetzt schaute Duncan überrascht auf, Joe hatte mit Absicht diesen Teil aus der Chronik raus gelassen, woher wusste dieser Mann also von diesen Ereignissen und Ariman.

„Ich arbeite für eine Organisation die seit mehr, als 3000 Jahren existiert, unsere Aufgabe ist es die Menschen vor den Geschöpfen zu beschützten die, die Schatten und die Nacht bewohnen. Offiziell tragen wir den Namen Luna Foundation, aber die eingeweihten kennen unseren richtigen Namen: Das Legat. Wir sind über die ganze Welt verteilt. Beobachten, katalogisieren übernatürliche Phänomene und bekämpfen die Mächte der Unterwelt.

In jeder großen Stadt, haben wir einen Sitz, auch hier in Paris."

Derek machte eine kurze Pause, um zu sehen wie MacLeod das alles verarbeitete, aber dieser hörte ihm gespannt zu und bedeutete ihn fortzufahren.

„Vor kurzem wurde uns offenbart, das ein neuer Dämon auftauchen wird und dieser will nach der Vernichtung des auserwählten Krieger die Welt in Dunkelheit Stürzen." Erklärte Derek zu ende.

„Und sie sind so eine Art Bote aus dem Pariser Stützpunkt," hackte Duncan nach.

Derek lächelte, etwas verschmilzt. „Nein, Ich bin der Präzeptor des San Francisco Hauses und ich kann die anderen Häuser, leider nicht zu Rate ziehen."

„Warum nicht?" Bohrte Duncan. Derek schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Wir bekämpfen seit Jahrhunderten das Böse, aber noch kein Haus wusste von der Existenz der Unsterblichen. Allerdings ist das auch gut, sonst wären so ein paar Einzelgänger bestimmt noch auf die Idee gekommen euch zu Jagen. Erst mein Vater erfuhr von Eurer Existenz und hat dieses Geheimnis nur an mich weitergegeben. Außer mir wissen nur meine zwei engsten Mitarbeiter von Ihnen und dem Rest," erklärte Derek.

„Das heißt, hätten sie früher von uns gewusst, hätte es für uns sehr gefährlich werden können und das wollten die Beobachter verhindern, indem die Beobachter auch damals dicht hielten. Und weil nur drei, in ihrer Organisation jetzt von uns wissen, stehen sie relativ allein da, versuchen aber eine kommende Bedrohung abzuwenden," rekapitulierte Duncan.

„Ich weiß das, dass im Augenblick mehr, als nur ungewöhnlich, sowie auch unglaubwürdig klingt, aber würde die Zeit nicht so drängen, hätte ich mehr Zeit, ihnen die einzelnen Fakten zu erklären."

Duncan ging zu einem der Bullaugen, die als Fenster dienten und starrte für einen Moment einfach nur hinaus.

„Also," begann er schließlich „Ich werde ihnen wohl Glauben schenken müssen, aber eins vorweg, was denken sie, kann ich tun?"

„Das wird sich zeigen. Erst wenn der Dämon den Krieger besiegt und die älteste menschliche Seele unterjocht hat, kann er zur Herrschaft über die Welt aufsteigen. Wobei wir auch beim nächsten Problem wären, weil wir nicht wissen was die älteste Seele ist..." Derek hielt in seiner Ausführung inne, als ihm das zweite Gesicht wieder etwas zeigte.

Er sah wieder das Wesen, welches ihn des Nachts besucht hatte.

Unter diesen Wesen wirst du die Seele und den Krieger finden...hörte er sie wieder sagen.

„Oh natürlich," wollte er weiter erklären, als er bemerkte, das MacLeod ihn seltsam ansah. „Stimmt etwas nicht," fragte er.

„Was war das eben?" Begann Duncan. „Was war was?" stellte sich Derek unwissend.

„Na das eben, sie wirkten für einen Moment völlig weggetreten, als ob ihnen schwarz vor Augen geworden währe, oder als ob sie etwas gesehen hätten," führte MacLeod aus.

Derek war sich unsicher, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es geschah selten dass jemand es bemerkte, wenn Derek vom zweiten Gesicht in sich gezogen wurde. MacLeod besaß, offensichtlich eine gut Menschenkenntnis und hatte eine sehr gute Beobachtungsgabe

Er wollte, dass jetzt aber nicht unbedingt erklären müssen, deshalb ging er auf Duncans erste Bemerkung ein. „Sie beobachten sehr gut, mir war tatsächlich etwas schwarz vor Augen."

MacLeod sah ihn noch einmal an, ließ es aber für den Augenblick gut sein. Er bekam sicher noch die Chance, Mr. Rayne danach fragen zu können.

„Also, was wollten sie dann noch sagen," fragte er stattdessen.

„Mir war etwas eingefallen, wissen sie wo, oder wer der älteste lebende Unsterbliche ist," begann Derek.

„Verstehen sie, ich sagte vorhin der Krieger müsse besiegt und die älteste menschliche Seele unterjocht werden. Die älteste menschlich Seele besitzt..." „..Der älteste lebende Unsterbliche," beendete Duncan Dereks Ausführung.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn, aber ich möchte erst mit Joe reden, bevor ich versuche ihn zu finden," sagte er dann.

Dereks Blick ließ die Hoffnung erkennen, die nun in ihm zu keimen schien.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben treffen wir uns heute

Nachmittag in Joes Bar," bot Derek an.

MacLeod stimmte zu. Kurz darauf verließ ihn Derek.

MacLeod sah ihm, aus dem Fenster nach. Dieser Mann verbarg etwas, aber er konnte nicht Sagen was es war. Da er ihm, aber wieder begegnen würde, könnte er das mit Sicherheit herausfinden. Er hatte eine besondere Gabe, gewiss keine Unsterblichkeit, dass hätte Duncan gespürt, aber irgend etwas machte diesen Mann besonders.

Früher Nachmittag in der Le Blues Bar

Duncan war schon anwesend und saß mit Joe, an dessen Computer. Draußen hatte es begonnen zu Regnen.

Mac war gerade zum Fenster gegangen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Duncan ging und öffnete.

Derek und eine Frau kamen herein. Joe nickte den Beiden freundlich zu, während Derek seine Begleiterin Alex, Duncan vorstellte. Anschließend legte er seine Jacke ab. Alex tat es ihm gleich.

„Mac hat mir bereits gesagt, wen sie noch finden wollen. Seiner Erklärung nach ist das auch glaubwürdig, es wird nur ein Problem werden den Ältesten selbst davon zu überzeugen," begann Joe.

„Entschuldigung, aber wie alt ist der älteste Unsterbliche eigentliche, wenn ich fragen darf?" Meinte Alex.

„Oh, als ich mit ihm, dass erste mal gesprochen habe wusste er es nicht mehr genau," spannte Duncan Alex auf die Folter. „5000 Jahre, fragte ich ihn woraufhin er meinte, da habe er zumindest seinen ersten Kampf gehabt, alles davor währe zu verschwommen," endete Er.

Selbst Derek hatte bei dieser Aussage überrascht aufgesehen. 5000 Jahre, dass schien selbst für ihn, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Er blickte Joe fragend an, während er kurz auf Duncan deutete. Joe verstand. „Nein, Duncan ist noch nicht so alt, er beläuft sich auf ca. 400 Jahre," antwortete Joe schließlich.

Derek sah kurz zu Mac, dieser grinste ein wenig und widmete sich dann wieder Alex, die eine weitere Frage, an ihn gestellt hatte. Während die Beiden sich über die Unsterblichkeit unterhielten und wie Duncan unsterblich wurde, zeigte Joe Derek seine Aufzeichnungen über den ältesten Unsterblichen. „Sein letzter Aufenthaltsort war Paris, aber wer weiß, wo er jetzt steckt," fügte Joe an. Die Datei war sehr umfassend und trotzdem war kein Foto vorhanden. Alle anderen Dateien waren mit Bildern, der jeweiligen Personen ausgestattet, nur diese nicht. Derek fragte sich, für ein paar Sekunden weshalb, ließ diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder fallen.

„Allerdings," bemerkte Duncan plötzlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Joe und Derek zu gewinnen. „Ist es gut möglich, dass er auf eine Nachricht von Joe, oder mir reagiert. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, kann Methos mich nämlich gut leiden."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen, du weißt ja nicht mal, wo er überhaupt sein könnte," meinte Joe.

„Du solltest es eigentlich nicht wissen, aber ich habe seine Nummer," bemerkte Duncan.

„Dieser fiese Hund," entgegnete Joe. „Vertraut er mir nicht mehr?"

„Natürlich vertraut er dir Joe, mehr als jedem anderen Sterblichen, aber du bist eben keiner von uns und ich darf diese Nummer auch nur im Absoluten Notfall benutzten," erklärte Duncan.

„Sie können ihn also erreichen," ging Derek dazwischen. Duncan nickte. „Dann rufen sie ihn bitte an und fragen ihn, wo er steckt, dann sehen wir weiter."

Duncan ging hinter die Theke zu Joes Telefon, dieser räumte den Platz und kam vor zu Alex.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Duncan, dass erste mal Antwortet.

„Hey, alter Freund hier ist Mac, wo steckst du gerade.........

Nein, es ist wirklich wichtig, denke ich, also wo steckst du.......mit mir ist nichts, aber ich brauche eventuell deine Unterstützung. Also, wo bist du.....................................................

Wo........L.A. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mal wieder auf weiter Reise bist, du wolltest dich doch etwas zurückziehen. Ja, schon gut, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich glaube du bist in großer Gefahr und deshalb muss ich dich unbedingt treffen. Klar ich weiß das Flüge nach Paris lange dauern, aber..." Derek zog Duncan am Arm und legte ihm einen Zettel, mit der Adresse der Luna Foundation hin. Er flüstert ihm zu das Er sie bei dieser Adresse treffen könne, dass wäre nicht allzu Zeitaufwendig.

„Ähm, Methos ich habe einen neuen Treffpunkt, dort werde ich dir auch alles erklären, (Er gab die Adresse durch). Ja es ist sehr wichtig, Joe und ich sind auch da und bitte komm........

OK, die Mittagsmaschine, gut dann sehen wir uns morgen Nachmittag dort, also bis dann."

Duncan legte auf und sah sich kurz in der Runde um. „Also, wie schnell können wir in San Francisco sein?" Fragte er dann.

„Mit der nächsten Maschine kann es los gehen," bot Derek an.

Alex die mittlerweile an ihrem Laptop arbeitete, gab Derek den Start der nächsten Maschine durch, dass währe in zwei Stunden. Derek nickte kurz woraufhin Alex vier Ticket reservierte.

„Ich würde sagen dann Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde am Flughafen," schlug Derek vor.

Duncan und Joe sahen kurz einander an und stimmten dann zu.

Derek bedankte sich bei den Beiden für die schnelle Hilfe und verließ dann mit Alex die Bar, sie mussten noch ins Hotel, um zu Packen.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber warum glaube ich diesen Leuten nur. Die kommen hier an, erzählen mir irgendwas von Dämonen und ich hinterfrage das ganze noch nicht einmal, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ihnen Vertrauen zu können," begann Joe.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Es ist irgendwas Besonderes an den Beiden, aber wir werden ja sehen ob sie Recht behalten. OK, ich verschwinde dann und packe noch ein paar Sachen zusammen, soll ich dich später mitnehmen?" Fragte Mac.

Joe stimmte zu, bedankte sich und wollte dann selbst noch ein paar Sachen zusammen packen.

Ca. 15:00 Uhr Flughafen

Joe und Duncan warteten bereits am Eingang, als Derek mit Alex kam. Derek brachte noch schnell den Mietwagen zurück, während Alex sich für die kleine Verspätung entschuldigte.

Nachdem Derek zu ihnen gestoßen war, gingen sie zu dem entsprechenden Schalter und checkten ein.

Sie hatten jetzt ungefähr noch eine halb Stunde, bevor der Flieger startete, also suchten sie sich ein einigermaßen ruhiges Eckchen, wo sie noch einig Details klären konnten und warteten bis die Aufforderung für ihren Flug kam.

Der Flug verlief reibungslos und dennoch waren alle erleichtert, als sie am San Francisco Airport landeten.

Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck abgeholt hatten, wollte Derek den Wagen holen und gab Alex vorher die Anweisung dass sie Nick, über die Ankunft Bescheid geben sollte.

Kurz darauf saß die ganze Gruppe im Wagen auf dem Weg nach Angel Island.

Joe war auf der Fahrt ein wenig eingenickt, während Duncan die vorüberziehende Landschaft beobachtete.

Er war überrascht, dass sie übersetzten mussten um dorthin zu kommen, wo auch immer Derek hin fuhr.

Die Insel auf der sie ankamen, lag mitten in der Bucht von San Francisco, von ihr aus hatte man einen guten Blick auf die Golden Gate Bridge und sogar Alcatraz war zu erkennen.

Derek fuhr noch ein ganzes Stück die Insel hinauf, bevor Duncan das riesige Haus entdeckte, auf das Derek zuhielt.

Er hielt direkt vor der Tür. „Alles aussteigen und Herzlich Willkommen auf Angel Island," sagte er schließlich.

Duncan und Joe mussten sich erst einmal genau umsehen, bevor begreifen konnten, auf was für einem Anwesen sie sich befanden. Sie nahmen ihr Gepäck, aus dem Kofferraum und folgten Derek und Alex ins Innere des Hauses.

In der Eingangshalle wurden die Vier direkt von einem Jungen Mann begrüßt, der sich selbst als Nick Boyle vorstellte. Er schien der weitere Mitarbeiter von Derek zu sein.

„Und gibt es was neues?" Fragte ihn Derek. „Wir haben die ersten Anzeichen darauf, dass uns etwas, bevor steht, die ersten Ergebnisse warten in deinem Büro auf dich und der Rest im Kontrollraum," lautete Nicks Antwort.

„In Ordnung, ich sehe sie mir gleich an. Alex würdest du unseren Gästen bitte ihre Zimmer zeigen," ließ er sich vernehmen.

„Geht klar, wenn sie beide mir bitte folgen," wandte sie sich an Duncan und Joe.

Duncan betrachtete sich genau die Einrichtung des Hauses. Ihm war schon aufgefallen das, dass Haus ein alter herrschaftlichen-viktorianischer Landsitz, mit einem zinnengekrönten Giebel war. Die Inneneinrichtung glich, bis ins letzte Detail auch dieser Epoche, alles war Authentisch.

Alex führte Sie zu ihren Zimmern. Diese lagen direkt nebeneinander und auf dem Gang befand sich auch noch ein drittes Zimmer. Duncan schätze das, dieser Raum schon für Methos hergerichtet war.

Joe wollte sich direkt etwas hinlegen, da ihn der Flug und die Fahrt ziemlich angestrengt hatten, Duncan war, aber viel zu neugierig und machte sich auf Wanderschaft durch das Haus.

Er betrachtet sich jede Kleinigkeit. Letztendlich blieb er in der Küche hängen, welche nicht im alten viktorianischen Stil gehalten war. Hier traf er auch wieder auf Nick Boyle, welcher gerade mit einer Idee für das Abendessen beschäftigt schien.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" Begann Duncan freundlich.

Nick schreckte richtig aus seinen Gedanken hoch, er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet dass jemand in der Küche auftauchen würde.

„Oh, man, sind sie immer so leise," sagte er dann lachend.

„Nur, wenn es die Situation erfordert, es lag aber nicht in meiner Absicht sie zu erschrecken," entschuldigte er sich.

Nick musterte ihn kurz und wollte zu einer Frage ansetzten, Duncan erahnte diese, aber schon und kam ihm mit der Antwort zuvor.

„Falls sie sich fragen, wer von uns beiden der Unsterbliche ist, dann kann ich ihnen schon die Antwort geben. Ich bin es. Mein Name ist Duncan MacLeod."  
Nick schien etwas überrascht.

„Na ja, zumindest kann man ihr Alter wohl schlecht schätzen," sagte er anschließend.

„Wie alt sagten sie sind sie?"

„Das hatte ich zwar noch nicht gesagt, aber wenn es sie beruhigt, an meinem letzten Geburtstag wurde ich 407," antwortete Duncan.

Jetzt schien Nick ganz sprachlos zu sein.

„Also kann ich ihnen nun behilflich sein?"  
„Oh, wenn sie gerne Kochen," bot Nick an. „Ich mache das nämlich nicht allzu gern, weil ich immer nur die einfachen Mahlzeiten hin bekomme."

„Was soll es denn sein, ich koche gerne."

Nick schien sich darüber zu freuen, jetzt musste immerhin er nicht für verdorbene Mägen gerade stehen.

Er zählte die Zutaten auf die ihnen zur Verfügung standen und ließ MacLeod dann einige Vorschläge machen. Dann entschied er sich für ein Omelett.

Währen er Duncan die, jeweils Gewünschten Zutaten reichte, fragte er ihn noch nach allen möglichen Dingen. Wann und wo er Unsterblich wurde, nach ihren Spielregeln, Erfahrungen mit Frauen und anderen Sachen.

Duncan beantwortete die Fragen und stellte Nick immer die Passende Gegenfrage.

„Wow, und ihr Schwert tragen sie das immer mit sich herum," fragte Nick als letztes. Duncan Bejahte.

„Wie soll das gehen, sie haben z.B. im Augenblick kein Schwert bei sich, zumindest kann ich keines sehen," zweifelte er.

Duncan begann zu grinsen. „Was ist?" Wollte Nick wissen und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf. Er ging auf Duncan zu und sah kurz in die Pfanne, in der Duncan das Omelett zubereitete. Duncan ging einen Schritt zur Seite und noch bevor Nick sich wieder ganz aufgerichtet hatte, hielt ihm Duncan eine Klinge unter die Nase.

Nick schreckte ein Stück zurück. „Wo haben sie das denn jetzt her."

Duncan nahm es von ihm weg, machte eine Drehung mit der Hand und schon war das Schwert wieder verschwunden.

„Eine der Fähigkeiten, die sich ein Unsterblicher schnell aneignen sollte ist es, dass Schwert schnell zu einem Teil von sich Selbst zu machen, weil man durch das Schwert lebt oder stirbt," erklärte Duncan.

Nick schien beeindruckt. „Das soll jetzt nicht zynisch klingen, aber wie zum Beispiel könnten sie mir beweisen, dass sie tatsächlich Unsterblich sind?" Fragte er schließlich.

Duncan überlegte einen Moment. „Entweder....," begann er. „Entweder könnte ich mich, absichtlich verletzten, um zu Zeigen wie schnell sich bei mir Wunden schließen oder ich könnte mich einfach von ihnen erschießen oder mit dem Schwert durchbohren lassen."

Nick grinste. „Nein, im Augenblick muss das wirklich nicht sein, aber irgendwann müssen sie mir das doch mal zeigen," bot er an.

Kurz danach, war auch das Essen fertig und Nick holte die anderen, nachdem er den Tisch gedeckt hatte.

„Sie haben sich in ihrer Zeit wohl viele Talente angeeignet, Mr. MacLeod," begann Alex, während des Essens.

„Was man so aufschnappt, aber bitte nennen sie mich Duncan," sagte er darauf.

Alex sah ihn anerkennend an. Nick erzählte von ihren gemeinsamen Küchen Aufenthalt.

Auch davon das Duncan, irgendwann mal zeigen würde, dass er wirklich Unsterblich sei. Alle nahmen lebhaft an der daraus folgenden Diskussion teil, nur Derek hielt sich zurück und hörte den Gesprächen einfach nur zu.

Nach dem Essen wollte Joe Alex und Nick helfen die Küche aufzuräumen. Deshalb verließ Duncan die Küche, da vier Leute dort einfach zu viel waren.

Er wanderte wieder ein wenig durch das Haus, bevor er in der Bibliothek landete.

Sie war groß und eine Treppe führte zu einer Galerie hinauf. Hier mussten sich viele alte Bücher wieder finden. Oben auf der Galerie entdeckte er Derek, der auf einer Leiter stand und etwas suchte.

Er ging leise hinauf. Kurz darauf hatte Derek das gefunden, wonach er suchte und setzte sich an einen Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls dort stand.

„Nette Sammlung," begann Duncan.

Derek sah auf und legte ein, in Leder gebundenes Buch zur Seite, welches mit einem prunkvoll verzierten L bestückt war. Es schien eine Art Tagebuch oder etwas Vergleichbares zu sein.

„Ja, solche Bücher sammeln sich im Laufe der Zeit an," entgegnete er dann.

Duncan sah sich ein wenig um.

„Wie lange sind sie schon für das Legat tätig?"

„Oh, fast mein ganzes Leben. Mein Vater war der Präzeptor des San Francisco Hauses, vor mir. Nach ihm habe ich es übernommen."

Derek klappte das Buch, dass er geholt hatte wieder zu und brachte es zurück ins Regal. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

„Wo ist ihr Vater jetzt?" Hackte Duncan nach.

Derek hielt kurz inne, bevor er antwortete. In seiner Miene zeigten sich für, den Bruchteil von Sekunden Schmerzen, Schmerzen der Erinnerung.

„Er ist Tod, er starb 1969 in Peru, auf der Suche nach einem Artefakt."

Duncan staunte nicht schlecht, dass würde bedeuten das Derek schon seit Teenager Tagen mit dem Legat zu tun hätte.

„Was haben sie für Doktortitel," fragte er weiter um das, für Derek offensichtlich schmerzliches Thema zu wechseln.

„Einen in Anthropologie und einen in Theologie, aber warum interessiert sie das?" antwortete er.

„Ich bin nur neugierig," gab Duncan an.

„Sie Wissen immer noch nicht genau, was sie von der ganzen Sache hier halten sollen, nicht wahr," entgegnete Derek, während er wieder von der Leiter stieg.

Duncan sah ihn zustimmend an. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau, ob es das richtige ist was wir tun, aber das weiß man ja, fast nie. Bei einer Sache bin ich mir jedoch sicher, man sollte die dunklen Mächte nie unterschätzen, dass könnte den Tod bedeuten," erklärte Derek.

„Klingt so, als hätten sie mit so etwas schon einige Erfahrung gesammelt," meinte MacLeod.

„Leider schon viel zu viel, wenn sie mich fragen," führte er weiter aus, während er im Regal weiter suchte. „Viele haben die dunklen Mächte schon unterschätzt und das wurde ihnen nur allzu oft zum Verhängnis."

In dem Moment zog er, ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal. Es wirkte sehr, sehr alt und war ziemlich eingestaubt. Derek klopfte es leicht ab und sein Blick erhellte sich, scheinbar hatte er endlich gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

„Dämonen Dämmerung," flüsterte er vor sich hin.

„Bitte was?" Entgegnete Duncan. Derek ging wieder zum Schreibtisch und legte das Buch ab. Das Licht, dass von der dortigen kleinen Lampe ausging ermöglichte es Duncan einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen.

Derek hatte das Buch auf der mittleren Seite aufgeschlagen, die eine Seite war beschriftet und auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Zeichnung.

Diese zeigte den besiegten Ariman und den Krieger, der von neuen unheilvollen Gestalten angegriffen wurde. Die älteste Seele wurde mit einem Menschen dargestellt, der in Ketten lag und nichts tun konnte. Außerdem schien ihm, irgendetwas die Kraft zu entziehen. Dann war da noch eine Menschenmaße, welche sich dem Dämon ergab, aber wenige aus ihr stellten sich dem finsteren Wesen entgegen.

Den Rest konnte man leider nicht erkennen. Das Buch hatte seinen Tribut an die Zeit zahlen müssen und war deshalb nicht mehr in bestem Zustand.

„Wir haben gefunden wonach wir gesucht haben, wären sie so nett und würden die anderen holen," bat Derek Duncan.

Dieser eilte sogleich davon um Joe und den anderen Bescheid zu geben.

Kurz darauf waren alle in der Bibliothek versammelt und Derek kam von der Galerie.

Er legte das Buch, mit der Zeichnung auf den Tisch. Alle begutachteten es interessiert.

„Dämonen Dämmerung," kam es ungläubig von Nick.

„Das ist genau das, was uns bevorsteht. Es passt zu allem. Zu der unterjochten bzw. gefangenen Seele, zum Krieger und zu Menschen, die sich gegen die Finsternis stellen. Und da dies leider alles auf unsere Situation zutrifft heißt unser Gegner: RA`UL," erklärte Derek.

„Ra´ul?" Kam es von Alex. Joe begutachtete derweil, mit Nick das Buch.

„Ra´ul ist ein Dämon, der seit mehr als 8000 Jahren existiert, aber die meiste Zeit seines Daseins mit schlafen verbringt. Nur gefährlich wird es, wenn er erwacht. Ach, ja und ER ist eine SIE," erläuterte Derek. Bei diesen Worten sahen alle überrascht auf.

Derek fuhr fort: „In allen Legenden oder Geschichten die sich, zu Ra´ul finden lassen wird er immer als Frau bezeichnet. Diese sei so Grausam, dass sie vor langer Zeit sogar ihre eigene Schwester getötet hat und ihr bis heute den Zutritt zum Himmel verwehrt. Angeblich irrt sie bis heute, unerkannt durch unsere Welt und versucht die Menschen vor der Heimsuchung, durch ihre Schwester zu warnen."

Alex befasste sich jetzt mit dem Buch, während Duncan, Joe und Nick Derek beobachteten.

„Jetzt kennen wir unseren Gegner, aber wie halten wir ihn auf," fragte Duncan.

Nick sah Derek fragend an.

„In dem Buch sind mehrere Texte, über den Dämon selbst und seine evtl. Vernichtung verfasst, allerdings ist das Buch sehr alt und somit auch die Sprache. Ich war bis jetzt nicht in der Lage viel davon zu entziffern," bemerkte Derek.

„Vielleicht können wir die Texte mit Hilfe des Computers entschlüsseln," schlug Alex vor.

Derek stimmte dem zu. „Sollte das nicht funktionieren," begann Duncan. „Morgen erscheint hier ein Experte, der schon Existierte, bevor die Schrift erfunden wurde, vielleicht kann er mit dem Text etwas anfangen."

Joe stimmte Duncan zu und Derek freute sich ein wenig, über diese Tatsache, dennoch bat er Alex, die Texte einzulesen.

Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden und deshalb wollten alle versuchen ein klein wenig zu entspannen, für heute konnten sie nichts mehr tun.

Joe ging auf sein Zimmer und Alex verschwand mit Nick, in einem unbeobachteten Moment in den Kontrollraum, hinter dem Hologramm. Duncan wollte noch ein wenig in der Bibliothek bleiben, während Derek nach unten ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Nachdem Duncan die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, kamen Alex und Nick wieder aus dem Kontrollraum. Während Nick auf sein Zimmer ging, zog es Alex nach unten zu Derek. Sie fand ihn, im Wohnzimmer in ein Buch vertieft. Sie setzte sich an den großen Flügel, der dort stand und klimperte ein paar Töne. Das erregte Dereks Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nimm lieber Unterricht, bevor du versuchst Bach zu spielen," bemerkte er spaßeshalber.

Alex grinste ihn frech an und streckt ihm die Zungenspitze raus.

„Soll ich das, als Fehlverhalten notieren," grinste er zurück.

„Natürlich nicht, du könntest ja für mich was spielen," forderte sie ihn auf.

Derek lehnte ab, aber nach langem bitten hatte Alex ihn soweit, dass er sich an den Flügel setzte und fragte was sie hören wollte.

Sie sah sich die Notenblätter durch und suchte ein Lied heraus, auf dem nicht der Name des Komponisten stand.

Das Blatt wirkte sehr alt, vergilbt und war an den Seiten schon ziemlich zerschlissen. Mann könnte meinen, man brauche es nur zu berühren, damit zu Staub zerfiele.

„Hm, dieses Blatt ist aber nicht von mir," bemerkte Derek.

„Vielleicht hat es mal jemand liegen lassen, Spiel mal. Dann wissen wir wenigstens was es ist," meinte Alex.

Derek begann, dass Lied zu spielen. Es hatte einen eigenartigen Klang. Es hörte sich zu gleiche fröhlich und traurig an, Mut und Verzweiflung, Liebe und Hass, über all dies schien dieses Lied zu erzählen. Alex hörte sich die Melodie eine ganze weile an, bevor sie bemerkte dass Duncan, Nick und sogar Joe in der Tür standen und ebenfalls der Melodie lauschten.

Derek spielte das Lied perfekt. Er spielte es zum ersten Mal, aber man hätte denken können dass er nie ein anderes Lied gespielt hätte. Jede Tonlage und jede Pause war absolut harmonisch. Derek schien komplett in dem Spiel aufzugehen, bevor er mit leisen Tönen das Lied beendete.

Alle klatschten Beifall und wollten den Namen der Melodie wissen, aber als Alex ihnen das Notenblatt zeigen wollte, war es nicht mehr da. Sie sah Derek verblüfft an, doch dieser war genauso überrascht wie sie.

„Es ist weg," brachte sie nur hervor. „Willst du damit sagen, Derek hat sich das aus den Fingern gezogen," zweifelte Nick.

„Nein, ich hatte ein Notenblatt, Alex hatte es mir noch gegeben, aber jetzt ist es einfach weg," bemerkte Derek, bevor Alex antworten konnte.

„Kannte einer von euch diese Melodie?" Fragte sie stattdessen.

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe. Es war späte geworden, deshalb beschlossen alle, sich jetzt schlafen zulegen.

Doch leider brachte diese Nacht, nicht jedem den gesuchten Schlaf. Derek und Duncan lagen beide in ihren Betten wach und dachten, angestrengt über die Melodie nach, welche Derek gespielt hatte.

Die Nacht zog sich übermäßig in die Länge. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, bevor beide etwas Schlaf fanden. In Gedanken immer noch diese seltsame Melodie.

(dritter Tag)

Dennoch, war es Derek der, sich als erster in der Küche befand und somit für einen frischen Kaffeeduft sorgte. MacLeod tauchte, als zweiter auf, mit der Begründung nicht gut geschlafen zu haben. Da es erst 5:30 Uhr war, verhielten sich beide relativ ruhig.

Duncan beobachtete Derek während dieser ein paar Dinge für das Frühstück zusammenstellte.

Letztendlich hatte er einen Tisch hergerichtet, auf dem sich alle möglichen Frühstücksspeisen wieder fanden.

Duncan nahm, im Moment nur etwas Kaffee zu sich, während er die Zeitung durchblätterte.

Gegen 7:30 Uhr erschienen Alex und Nick in der Küche und ein paar Minuten später tauchte auch Joe auf.

Das Frühstück verlief relativ entspannend. Die Gespräche handelten, zu Dereks Erleichterung meist von alltäglichen Dingen oder Geschehnissen

Nach dem Frühstück, verschwand Derek, vorsichtig in den Kontrollraum, um zu Prüfen ob der Computer schon fortschritte, bei der Übersetzung erzielt hatte.

Allerdings hatte er nicht mit, MacLeods Versteckkünsten gerechnet. Dieser hatte nämlich die Küche, als Erster verlassen und sich heimlich auf die Galerie geschlichen. Nun beobachtete er Derek bei dem betreten der Bibliothek und dem verschwinden in der Wand.

Er ging vorsichtig auf die große Weltkarte zu, die hier fast die ganze Wand vereinnahmte. Er berührte sie vorsichtig. Allerdings war das Hologramm keines Wegs durchlässig, so das es sich, für Duncan wir normale Wand anfühlte. Er konnte auch keine versteckte Tür oder einen Offnungsmechanismus erkennen. Was er ebenfalls nicht wusste war, dass Derek ihn von der anderen Seite her beobachtete. Er musste ein klein wenig grinsen, als er zusah wie Duncan die Wand bzw. das Hologramm unter die Lupe nahm.

Er wollte versuchen ihn zu erschrecken, indem er wie aus dem Nichts aus der Wand trat. Das tat er dann auch und Duncan erschreckte tatsächlich.

„Okay, was ist das hier?" Begann er.

Derek sah ihn unschuldig an, als wüsste er nicht wovon Duncan spreche. Duncan warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Dahinter befindet sich unser Kontrollraum, sonst nichts," gab er letztendlich zu.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob der Computer bei der Übersetzung weitergekommen ist."

Damit schien er Duncans Neugier erst recht geweckt zu haben. Dieser klopfte nämlich ungläubig an die Wand.

„Es ist ein Hologramm, welches eigentlich nur für Legatsmitglieder durchlässig wird. Sofern man durch den Netzhautscanner kommt," erklärte Derek.

„Darf ich ihn vielleicht trotzdem mal sehen," bat Duncan dessen Augen mit ehrlicher Neugier gefüllt waren.

„Der Zugang zum Kontrollraum ist leider nur Legatsmitgliedern gestattet, wegen der Geheimhaltung," wollte Derek ablehnen, als ihn Duncan höhnisch angrinste.

„Noch ein Grund mehr für sie, dass sie mich nicht verraten," meinte er schließlich. Derek warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, nickte aber dann. Unsterbliche, ihre Überzeugungskraft ist erstaunlich, meinte er in Gedanken.

Er ging an die Seite des Hologramms und wurde vom Scanner erkannt. „Warten sie einen Moment," wies er Duncan an und verschwand dann wieder.

Kurz darauf, verschwand das Hologramm zwar nicht, aber es wurde durchsichtig. Zuerst konnte Duncan nicht viel erkennen nur eine Reihe von Bildschirmen. Derek kam ein Stück auf das Hologramm zu und winkte. Vorsichtig wollte Mac die Wand erneut berühren, stieß aber auf keinen Widerstand und schritt durch das Hologramm.

Zuerst betrat er einen kleinen Vorraum, rechts und links befanden sich Türen. Die Rechte war geöffnet und gab somit den Blick auf ein Labor frei. Die Linke war geschlossen. Duncan vermutete dahinter ein weiteres Labor. Was er nicht wissen konnte war, dass sich dort hinter Dereks Büro befand, in dem er mit anderen Häusern Videokonferenzen abhielt. Hier wurden auch Gespräche geführt, die nicht für jede Ohren bestimmt waren.

Anschließend gelangte er in einen Raum, dessen hintere Wand über und über mit Bildschirmen bedeckt war. Computer rechts und links bildeten einen Mittelgang. Ging man über eine kleine Verlängerung gelangte man in eine weitere Art von Labor. Dort befanden sich wissenschaftliche Geräte, offenbar auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik. Scanner und Apparate deren Funktion Duncan nur erahnen konnte.

Ebenfalls war hier das Überwachungszentrum des Hauses. Das zeigten die Monitore, auf denen verschiedene abschnitte des Hauses und der Gartenanlage zu sehen waren.

Nach einer kurzen Führung, verließ Er wieder, mit Derek zusammen den Kontrollraum und kurz, nachdem sie das Hologramm passiert hatten, vervollständigte es sich wieder und gewährte keinen Zutritt mehr.

„Hexenjagd auf die ganz Moderne Art," lautete Duncans Kommentar.

Derek lächelte, auf diese Bemerkung hin und stimmte Duncan zu. Jetzt hatte Mac schon einiges, über das Legat und seine Mitglieder herausgefunden, aber Derek Rayne war ihm immer noch ein kleines Rätsel. Da besaß er schon eine jahrhunderte alte Menschenkenntnis und trotzdem konnte er sich, über Derek kein direktes Urteil bilden.

Am Nachmittag kam ein Anruf vom Tor, dass jemand zum Haus hochkommen möchte. Er meinte sein Name wäre Adam Pierson. Duncan und Joe wussten genau, wer da kam und bestätigten den Legatsmitgliedern, die Ankunft des weiteren Unsterblichen.

Er hatte seinen Decknamen genannt, weil er ja noch nicht wusste was eigentlich los war.

Aber noch, bevor Adam Pierson alias Methos das Haus erreichte, rief Alex Derek, dringend nach oben. Als sie wieder runter kam fragte Nick was so wichtig sei.

„Das London Haus ist am Telefon und die wollten, wegen irgend etwas mit Derek sprechen und du kennst die ja, meistens gibt es Ärger, wenn die sich melden," erklärte Alex und wirkte, bei dieser Aussage ein klein wenig besorgt. Nick legte ihr, beruhigende die Hand auf und meinte nur: „Es wird schon nichts besonderes sein."

Kurz darauf spürt Duncan die Vorbereitung, auf den anderen Unsterblichen und ging zur Tür.

Es war perfektes Timing, Methos war gerade im Begriff zu klopfen, als Duncan die Tür öffnete.

Da stand er vor ihnen. Methos der älteste Unsterbliche. Alex und Nick fiel es schwer das zu glauben, weil Methos im Grunde sogar jünger wirkte, als MacLeod.

„Ich hoffe es ist wirklich wichtig," waren seine ersten Worte an Duncan. „Das wirst du schon noch sehen," antwortete dieser kurz und ließ Methos eintreten.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, nach Angel Island aufbrechen zu müssen, dass hatte ich erst bemerkt, nachdem unser Gespräch gestern bereits beendet war," bemerkte Methos.

Joe, Duncan und auch Alex und Nick sahen sich verblüfft an. Alex bekam, als erste wieder die Worte und stellte sich und Nick freundlich vor.

Alex schien Methos zu gefallen. Das bemerkte Duncan, nachdem er gesehen hatte wie er sie angesehen hatte.

„Sie kennen Angel Island also?" Fragte Alex freundlich.

„Da sie von meinen Freunden hier ja scheinbar schon wissen, was ich bin muss ich sagen ja, ich kenne diese Insel. Ich bin vor langem Mal eine Zeitlang hier gewesen," bestätigte er freundlich und blickte Joe und Duncan ein klein wenig tadelnd an.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mir das noch etwas ausführlicher erklären," bat Alex und führte alle zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. „Der letzte unsrer Truppe wird sie gleich begrüßen, im Augenblick kämpft er, mal wieder mit der obersten Führungsstelle," gab Nick noch freundlich von sich. Methos sah ihn bestätigend an und deutete kurz auf sein Gepäck. Nick verstand. „Oh, geben sie her, ich bringe das schon einmal auf ihr Zimmer," bot er an. Methos bedankte sich und reichte Nick seine Tasche.

Im Wohnzimmer holte Alex noch ein paar Getränke, bevor sie sich neben Methos setzte und neugierig darauf wartete, was er über Angel Island wusste.

„Nun ich bin einmal hier gewesen um zu verhindern, dass die Unsterblichen vom Legat entlarvt werden," begann er. Alex sah verblüfft zu Joe und Duncan, weil Methos auch über das Legat Bescheid wusste, aber die Beiden waren eben so ratlos wie sie.

„Einer ihrer Leute hatte beobachtet wie einer von uns wieder auferstand und hielt ihn für einen Dämon, den es zu entlarven galt. Also änderte ich für kurze Zeit meine Identität, schlich mich hier ein und vernichtete alle Beweise für diese Aussage. Damals freundete ich mich mit dem Präzeptor des Hauses an und vertraute ihm auch den Grund meiner Anwesenheit an. Er schwor mir, dass es in keinem seiner Berichte auftauchen würde, da er sowieso kurz vor dem Ruhestand war und die Führung des Hauses an seinen Sohn, einen Gewissen Winston Rayne überging. Ihn lernte ich aber nur kurz kennen, bevor ich mich wieder aus dem Staub machte," beendete Methos seine Ausführung.

Alex begann ein klein wenig zu Grinsen, immerhin war Winston Rayne dann doch nicht der erste im Legat der von den Unsterblichen erfahren hatte. Schon Dereks Großvater wusste davon. Die Familie Rayne stolperte wohl immer wieder, über die Unsterblichen. Sie freute sich jetzt schon auf das Gesicht von Derek, wenn er das hörte.

In dem Augenblick tauchte auch Nick wieder auf.

Alex fragte ihn nach Derek. Nick meinte dass er immer noch mit dem Präzeptor des London Haus diskutiert und mal wieder Rechenschaft, über sein eigenmächtiges Handeln ablegen musste. Das betraf allerdings den Fall, den die Legaten vor der Sache mit den Unsterblichen untersucht hatten.

„Ja, ja Eigeninitiative ist denen von oben oft Grund genug Misstrauensanträge zu stellen," bemerkte Methos.

Anschließend stellte er Alex noch ein paar kleine Fragen über die Entwicklung des Legats.

Alex erläuterte ihm knapp die derzeitige Lage.

„Ah, soweit haben Sie jetzt schon Einfluss, aber jetzt würde ich schon gerne wissen woher sie doch von der Existenz der Unsterblichen wissen und warum ich so schnell hier erscheinen musste," lautete Methos letzte Ausführung.

„Vielleicht, kann ich ihnen, da ein wenig weiter helfen," ertönte Dereks stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Keiner wusste genau, wie lange er ihnen jetzt schon zugehört hatte, aber jetzt kam er Methos entgegen.

„Sie sind also Methos," begann er freundlich. Methos stand auf und streckte ihm freundlich die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Derek Rayne," stellte er sich vor. Methos musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, er war überrascht dass ein weiterer Rayne das Legat, in San Francisco führte.

Ohne lange drum herum zu reden, erklärte ihm Derek die Situation, so gut er konnte.

Methos wirkte ein wenig ungläubig, er konnte noch nicht so recht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte. Wieder Dämonen und er, der als Hilfsmittel der dunklen Seite dienen sollte.

Er blickte zu Duncan, aber dieser war offensichtlich genauso überzeugt von den Ausführung Dereks, wie die restlichen Legatsmitglieder und sogar Joe nickte ihm nur bestätigend zu.

„Und von wem oder was genau, wurde ihnen das Offenbart?" Fragte er zynisch.

„Das wissen wir nicht genau, wir vermuten das es die Schwester der Dämonin Ra´ul war, die versucht die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit zu verhindern," nahm Alex Derek die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Ich habe nie, an Dämonen oder irgendwas geglaubt, selbst als ich kurzzeitig hier war, hielt ich das ganze für reine Zeitverschwendung. Auch als Mac angeblich von Dämonen heimgesucht wurde, konnte ich das nicht glauben. Warum soll ich das ausgerechnet jetzt?" Zweifelte Methos.

„Du hast vor einem Jahr schon geglaubt ich sei verrückt, aber jetzt stehen hier so viele und behaupten das gleiche, dass kannst du nicht einfach in den Wind schlagen und du warst schon mal hier, also kannst du nicht so ungläubig sein. Was wäre denn außerdem so ungewöhnlich daran. Es weiß ja auch niemand wo wir herkommen. Wir sind im Grunde auch Wesen aus der Fantasy," bemerkte Duncan.

Methos sah ihn zynisch an. „Okay, ich versuche euch zu glauben, aber ich hoffe das ich mich Irre," endete er dann.

„Ich hätte noch eine kleine Frage," meinte Alex. „Wie gut kennen sie sich mit alten Schriften aus?"

Methos lächelte. „Ich spreche fast jede Sprache der Erde und lebte schon, bevor die Schrift erfunden wurde, ich kann alles lesen," prallte er dann ein wenig.

„Gut dann hätten wir vielleicht sogar einen Beweis für sie," bemerkte Alex. Jetzt hatte sie Methos Neugier geweckt. Er blickte sie fragend an, aber sie stand nur auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Joe und Nick folgten ihrem Beispiel, Methos folgte ihnen ungläubig in die Bibliothek. Derek ging dort, hoch auf die Galerie.

Methos schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Duncan, der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

Kurz darauf kam Derek wieder von der Galerie und ging Richtung Hologramm.

„Wollen sie den Beweis sehen, den Alex meinte?" Begann er während er sich vor der Wand Positionierte.

Methos sah auf und nickte.

„Dann warten sie hier bitte einen Moment," bat ihn Derek und drehte sich zur Wand.

Methos musste kurz schlucken, als Derek einfach durch die Wand verschwand und ging auf sie zu.

„Bleib lieber noch einen Augenblick stehen, bevor du weiter gehst," warnte ihn Duncan und schloss zu ihm auf. Kurz darauf wurde das Hologramm erneut durchlässig und gewährte den Beiden Zutritt.

„Ich hätte mich beim letzten mal doch etwas genauer Umsehen müssen, aber der Kontrollraum war damals noch etwas einfacher getarnt und eingerichtet," bemerkte Methos, als er so an den Computern vorbei ging und auf Derek zuhielt, der gerade eine Bearbeitung des Computers beendete.

Er nahm ein Buch von einem Scanner und legte es auf den Tisch, so das Methos es sich ansehen konnte.

Dieser ging darauf zu und sah es sich näher an.

„Das einzige, was wir feststellen konnten ist, dass es sich um eine Keilschrift handelt, aber ein die ich noch nie gesehen habe," erläuterte Derek.

Methos stimmte zu. „Ja, es ist eine Keilschrift und zwar die älteste die ich kenne. Sie wurde, aber nur von den Druiden des alten Irland benutzt."

Derek musterte Methos.

„Darf ich?" sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl, vor dem Derek stand.

„Oh, natürlich," entgegnete dieser und ging zur Seite.

„SIE wird kommen," begann Methos zu übersetzen. „Sie wird der Tag und die Nacht sein, der Mond und die Sonne, aber zuerst muss sie eine Quelle der Kraft finden um aufbrechen zu können. Vernichtet werden der Krieger und die, die Widerstand leisten."

Methos sah auf und wirkte etwas Ratlos.

„Wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, das scheint eine Vorhersage zu sein, was kommen wird," meinte er dann.

„Wenn, es eine Vorhersage gibt muss es doch auch ein Kapitel über Schwächen geben oder wie man SIE vernichten kann," meinte Duncan. Methos wirkte immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

Duncan machte ihn auf die Zeichnung aufmerksam und forderte ihn auf diese zu Interpretieren.

„Toll, wenn du wirklich der Krieger warst, der Ariman besiegt hat, was ich bis heute für Falsch halte und ich die älteste Seele sein soll, was soll dann das Legat bei der Sache?" Bemerkte Methos anschließend zu Duncan.

„Das werden wir herausfinden, wenn wir den Richtigen Text gefunden haben," ging Derek dazwischen.

„Na toll, soll ich meine Zeit jetzt mit Übersetzungen verbringen?" fragte Methos.

„Nicht unbedingt, sie könnten spezifische Übersetzungsalgorithmen mit Alex entwickeln und dann kann der Computer diese Aufgabe übernehmen," bot Derek an.

Das stimmte Methos schon friedlicher und wie auf Bestellung betrat Alex den Kontrollraum und sah Derek überrascht an.

Dieser blickte sie ruhig an und nickte dann beruhigend, dass schien ihr zu genügen.

Derek klärte sie, über den Stand der Dinge auf.

Nachdem alle Fragen geklärt waren, ging sie mit Methos an den Hauptrechner und die Beiden gingen direkt an die Arbeit.

Derek setzte sich an einen anderen Computer und rief alle Keilschriften auf, die vom Legat verzeichnet waren. Duncan sah ihm dabei über die Schulter.

Die von Methos beschriebene Art der Schrift war nicht verzeichnet, also überwachte er die Arbeit von Alex und Methos.

Duncan ging ein wenig ungeduldig auf und ab.

Methos und Alex beendeten ihre Arbeit schneller, als erwartet und begannen sofort das Programm laufen zu lassen.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschien auch schon die Übersetzung auf dem Hauptschirm, an der Wand. Sie hatten zum Testen den Text genommen, den Methos schon zur Hälfte angeschnitten hatte.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die richtige Seite finden," meinte Derek und lobte die Beiden anerkennend.

Der Scanner fuhr die Seiten automatisch ab, und nach und nach erschienen die Übersetzungen.

Derek wollte gerade den Kontrollraum verlassen, als Alex ihn auf einmal auf eine Seite aufmerksam machte.

Auf dieser Seite war kein Text geschrieben, nein, diese Seite enthielt Notenzeilen. Alex und Derek sahen einander an. Das waren genau die Noten, die Derek am Abend zuvor gespielt hatte. Duncan musterte die Beiden. „Kennt ihr das?" fragte er dann.

„Das ist jenes Lied, welches Derek gestern Abend gespielt hat," entgegnete Alex.

Duncan sah sie verdutzt an.

„Gibt es eine Beschreibung zu den Noten?" Begann Derek, bevor Duncan noch etwas sagen konnte.

Alex lies ihren Blick, über den Bildschirm gleiten. Methos war es, der die Beschreibung, als erster fand und Alex darauf aufmerksam machte.

Sie erfasste diese Seite und ließ sie durch die Übersetzungsmatrix laufen. Den Text legte sie wieder auf den Hauptschirm und Duncan las ihn laut vor:

„Lied der Mutter. Ra´ul und ihre Schwester liebten diese Melodie. Während die Schwester sie nicht lange genießen konnte, wird Ra´ul durch diese Melodie besänftigt. Aber nur wenn jemand fähig ist dieses Lied in absolut Perfekter Weise zu spielen. Allerdings gelingt dies nur Menschen, welche......." Mehr zeigte der Computer nicht an, die Seite war zu stark beschädigt. Duncan versuchte noch weitere Worte zu entziffern, erfolglos.

„Wer kann schon eine Melodie spielen, die so alt ist das sie keiner kennt und von dem man nicht weis, was er für Fähigkeiten haben soll," zweifelte Methos.

Duncan und Alex sahen Derek an, aber dieser starrte nur auf den Bildschirm.

„ER," begann Methos und deutete auf Derek, dass schien ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu holen und er sah überrascht zu Methos. Er hatte scheinbar gar nicht mitbekommen, was die Drei in den letzten Minuten gesprochen hatten.

Dann schwiegen alle für wenige Sekunden an, bevor ein Signal des Computers die Stille unterbrach.

Alex hatte einen Algorithmus, über die Suche nach Worten wie, „Aufhalten, Vernichten, Besiegen oder Beschwören" dem Programm hinzugefügt und dieser war scheinbar auf etwas gestoßen.

„Wir haben es," bemerkte sie zufrieden.

Auf dem Hauptschirm erschien eine weitere Übersetzung. Leider war der Text unvollständig, mitten in den Sätzen fehlten vereinzelt Wörter. Für diese konnte der Computer keine Übersetzung finden. Also musste Methos den Text vervollständigen.

„Nur das reine Herz des Kriegers, die Liebe der Menschen, die Stärke der Seele und das Lied der Mutter, gespielt zur richtigen Zeit können, Ra´ul aufhalten."

Methos las kurz still weiter. „Dazu gibt es noch einen Vers," bemerkte er dann.

„Der Krieger muss reinen Herzen, mit all seinem Mut die Vorhut sein,

durch die Liebe der Menschen ist er nicht allein.

Die Seele muss um ihr Leben und ihre Stärke kämpfen,

und somit die Macht der Dämonin dämpfen.

Das Lied der Mutter soll SIE mit der Familie vereinen,

gespielt werden kann es, aber nur von einem.

Sollte das, in diesem Jahrhundert nicht gelingen,

so wird sie schlafen und von neuem Unheil bringen.

Will man den Versuch jedoch wagen,

so dürfen die Erwählten niemals zweifeln oder klagen."

Alle schwiegen, nachdem Methos den Vers vorgelesen hatte. Anschließend wies er auf einen Absatz hin, welcher die Fähigkeiten der Erwählten beschrieb und wann Ra´ul, das letzte mal die Erde heimgesucht hatte.

„Also, SIE soll vor 10.000 Jahren das letzte Mal erschienen sein. Oh, dagegen bin ich ja ein Jungspunt," witzelte Methos, allerdings fand das niemand witzig und so las er weiter.

„Aus den reihen der Unsterblichen soll die Seele und der Krieger kommen," Methos sah Duncan überrascht an. „Offensichtlich gibt es uns doch schon länger, als wir dachten."

„Scheinbar ist es ihnen damals nicht gelungen, Ra´ul zu besiegen," ergänzte Duncan.

„Die Liebe muss von den Menschen selbst kommen und das Lied muss von jemandem mit außersinnlicher Wahrnehmung gespielte werden," endete Methos.

„Da haben wir das Problem, damals hatten sie bestimmt niemanden mit außersinnlicher Wahrnehmung," begann Duncan.

„Haben wir den denn?" Zweifelte Methos. Alex sah Derek an und dieser wusste genau welche Gedanken ihr jetzt durch den Sinn gingen..

„Den haben wir," sprach sie laut aus und blickte immer noch Derek an.

Duncan und Methos taten das jetzt ebenfalls. Sie wollten scheinbar nicht so recht glauben, dass Derek, über außersinnliche Wahrnehmung verfügt und überhaupt wie sich so etwas überhaupt zeigte.

Duncan fand, wieder die Worte: „Und was sollte das für eine Wahrnehmung sein?"

Alex wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Derek kam ihr zuvor.

„Das zweite Gesicht," sagte er lediglich und erlangte somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Methos und Duncan. Doch bevor er weiter erklären konnte, betrat Nick, mit Joe zusammen den Kontrollraum.

„Hey, was ist den hier für eine Versammlung. Warum hat uns denn keiner gerufen?" Begann er, etwas beleidigt.

Derek entschuldigte sich bei Nick und Joe, anschließend klärte er sie darüber auf, was sie gerade herausgefunden hatten.

„Ja und Mr. Rayne wollte uns gerade erklären, um was für eine außersinnliche Wahrnehmung es sich handelt, die er so nett `Das zweite Gesicht´ nannte," bemerkte Methos skeptisch.

„Das zweite Gesicht ermöglicht es, manchen Menschen Dinge zu sehen die kein anderer sieht," erläuterte Derek.

„Na toll, da kann ich auch zu so einem Scharlatan von Wahrsager gehen, die behaupten auch Dinge zu sehen, die sonst keiner sieht," warf Methos ein. Allerdings fing er sich damit nur scharfe Blicke von den anderen ein.

„Vielleicht verfügen sie über ein Wissen das Jahrtausende alt ist," begann Derek. „Aber verfügen sie über die Fähigkeit in die Vergangenheit von anderen zu sehen oder vertreiben sie diese Art von Gedanken komplett aus ihrem Denken."

Methos wusste nicht so genau, was er darauf antworten sollte und das war eine Seltenheit, dass Methos sprachlos zu sehen war. Duncan schien darüber sehr erheitert und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Deshalb wussten sie in meiner Bar, wie aus dem Nichts, dass Ariman es auch auf mich abgesehen hatte," meldete sich auf einmal Joe zu Wort. „Was genau haben sie da gesehen?"

Methos hatte, seinen skeptischen Blick wieder gefunden und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Derek widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt Joe. „Ich sah einen Mann, den Sie zu Lebzeiten scheinbar, als Freund kannten. Er versuchte sie zu überzeugen das er der sei, von dem sie glaubten, er sei ihr Freund. Dann wollte er sie mit Geschenken verführen, damit sie MacLeod verrieten," erklärte Derek.

Joe sah überrascht zu Duncan. „Konnten sie erkennen, als welche Person sich Ariman ausgegeben hatte?" Hackte Duncan nach.

Derek überlegte kurz. „Den Namen kann ich ihnen nicht nennen, aber er trat in der Gestalt eines Mannes, Mitte bis Ende 30 auf. Er hatte kurze, blonde Haare und war gut gebaut."

„Horton," kam es gleichzeitig von Joe, Duncan und sogar Methos.

Alex und Nick sahen sich ratlos an. „Horton, war ein wahnsinniger Fanatiker unter den Beobachtern, der versuchte alle Unsterblichen zu töten. Ich selbst tötete Horton, aber Ariman kehrte in seiner Gestalt zurück," erklärte Duncan. „Mir ist das Beweis genug," fügte er noch hinzu und sah Derek an.

Ohne, dass es alle richtig gemerkt hatten, war es schon spät geworden.

Für einen Tag hatten sie es weit genug geschafft und Methos war, von der Reise sowieso noch erschöpft. Auf ein Abendessen hatte keiner so rechte Lust, deshalb zogen sich alle zurück.

Derek ließ sich die Übersetzungen, der Texte noch ausdrucken und sicherte anschließend die Datei.

Er verließ, als letzter den Kontrollraum und nach ihm versiegelte, das Hologramm wieder den Eingang.

Trotz, dass in der Nacht ein Gewitter aufzog, schliefen alle schnell ein.

8:30 Uhr (vierter Tag)

Aus der Küche waren schon stimmen zu hören und der Duft von Kaffee zog durch das Haus, als Methos aus den Federn gekrochen kam.

Alex war gerade mit Nick und Joe beim Frühstücken. Duncan mit einem Kaffee daneben und studierte die Zeitung. „Guten Morgen," kam es fast von allen Gleichzeitig.

Der Gruß wiederholte sich, als Derek in Küche kam. Er schien auch schon länger auf den Beinen zu sein, immerhin konnte man ihm keine Art von Müdigkeit mehr ansehen.

Methos setzte sich an den Tisch und bekam von Alex einen Kaffee, er nickte dankend.

Später suchte Methos Alex in der Bibliothek auf und verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch, über ihr Leben. Nick kam kurz und gab Bescheid, dass er auf seine morgendliche Tour ging. Dabei joggte er quer über die Insel. Duncan fing ihn am Ausgang ab und bat ihn, dass er ihn begleiten durfte. So verschwanden die Beiden.

„Die bringt wohl nichts so schnell aus der Ruhe," bemerkte Alex dazu und wandte sich dann wieder Methos zu.

Anschließend ging sie in den Kontrollraum.

Methos suchte im Haus nach Derek. Erst nachdem der über die Galerie, in der Bibliothek eine weitere schmale Wendeltreppe hinaufgestiegen war, landete er auf dem Zinnendach, wo sich Derek aufhielt.

„In diesem Haus kann man sich ja leicht verlaufen," begann er.

Derek drehte sich zu ihm, sagte aber kein Wort. Methos kam auf ihn zu und blickte über die Zinnen. Man konnte von hier aus die gesamte Bucht sehen. In der Sonne glänzte die Golden Gate Bridge und Alcatraz lag in leichtem Nebel.

„Über was denken sie nach?" Fragte er dann. Derek sah kurz auf.

„Über die Texte und die Vorsehung," lautete seine knappe Antwort.

„Sie beschäftigen sich wohl schon lange mit solchen Vorfällen," meinte Methos freundlich, dennoch war der leichte Zweifel in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.

„Schon mein ganzes Leben!" lautete Dereks knappe Antwort.

„Könnten sie es mir Beweisen?" wechselte Methos das Thema. „Was Beweisen?" Fragte Derek.

„Ihre Wahrnehmung, bringen sie einem 5000 Jahre altem Mann und seinem enormen Wissen noch etwas bei," forderte Methos Derek auf.

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber ich weiß nicht genau, was sie sich von mir erwarten," meinte Derek und streckte Methos die Hand entgegen.

Dieser begann zu Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Moment gestern haben sie mir auch die Hand gegeben und da haben sie nichts gesehen?" Zweifelte er.

„Da gab es ja auch nichts zu sehen," meinte Derek ruhig und hielt Methos immer noch die Hand entgegen.

„Soll das heißen, wenn ich ihnen jetzt die Hand gebe, könnte es sein das sie durch die Berührung irgendetwas aus meiner Vergangenheit sehen?" zweifelte Methos weiter.

Derek nickte nur und meinte, entweder würde so etwas passieren könnte oder er würde einfach gar nichts sehen.

„Vielleicht später," winkte Methos ab und ging. Derek schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick wieder, über die Bucht schweifen.

Auf dem Weg nach unten, gingen Methos Dereks Worte durch den Kopf. In der Bibliothek spürte er eine Vorbereitung. Diese konnte, aber nur von MacLeod stammen, dieser war mit Nick gerade wieder ins Haus gekommen.

Er fing ihn ab und fragte ihn ob er glauben würde, dass es außersinnliche Wahrnehmung gab.

„Es gibt vieles, dass sich nicht erklären lässt und das wir nicht verstehen. Es gibt ja auch uns, wieso sollte es dann keine Menschen mit außergewöhnlicher Wahrnehmung geben," meinte Duncan dazu und ging nach oben um zu Duschen.

Methos ging wieder in die Bibliothek, dort auf die Galerie, wieder in Richtung Dach.

Derek war immer noch dort und dachte nach.

„Okay, zeigen sie es mir," meinte Methos und streckte Derek die Hand entgegen. Dieser musterte ihn kurz.

Nach einigem zögern und einer weiteren Aufforderung von Methos, ergriff er dessen Hand.

Diesmal reagierte das zweite Gesicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte und zog ihn in seine Gedanken.

Derek sprangen Bilder von einem wilden Methos entgegen, einem Brillanten, aber bösen Reiter, der mit drei anderen Dörfer terrorisierte, Frauen und kleine Kinder tötete.

Dann sah er Methos, bei einer Ausbildung zum Arzt und dann mit MacLeod, dem er offensichtlich vertrauen schenkte.

Als letzter sah er einen liebenden Methos, der einem Jungen Mädchen noch die Träume ihres Lebens erfüllte, bevor diese in seinen Armen starb.

Methos beobachtete Derek, der für kurze Zeit völlig weggetreten schien, eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter, bevor blitzartig seine Hand zurück zog und blinzelte, als ob er aus einem tiefen Traum erwacht währe.

„Sie haben einiges Mitgemacht," bemerkte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Methos sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie waren mal ein Reiter, der viele getötet hat. Aber die Zeit hat sie verändert, Sie wurden sogar Arzt und hegen seit längerem eine tiefe Freundschaft zu MacLeod. Außerdem haben sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, einem Mädchen die Träume ihres Lebens erfüllt und sie haben sie geliebt," erklärte Derek.

Methos ging einige Schritte zurück, er konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte.

Als Reiter der Apokalypse töte er grundlos, in Heidelberg studierte er, im 15 Jahrhundert Medizin und MacLeod war sein bester Freund. Aber dann war da noch das Mädchen, es war Alexa. Sie war todkrank und Methos machte mit ihr noch Reisen und verbrachte mit ihr, ihre letzten Stunden.

Somit bestätigte er Dereks Ausführungen, sah ihn sonst nur wortlos an.

„Und wie können wir diese Dämonin aufhalten?" Fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Wir müssen nach dem Vers handeln und dürfen keinen Zweifel oder ähnliches hegen, besonders sie müssen stark sein. Sie wird es auf ihre Kraft abgesehen haben, auf die Lebenskraft von über 5000 Jahren," sagte Derek.

„Dann müssen sie aber aufpassen, dass sie die richtigen Töne treffen," entspannt Methos das Gespräch und Derek musste grinsen. „Dann sollte ich wohl lieber noch etwas üben," fügte er hinzu. Beide grinsten ein wenig und schwiegen dann wieder.

„Gehen wir zu den anderen," meinte Derek und deutete Richtung Tür.

Methos sagte nichts, sondern ging einfach auf sie zu und wartete kurz, als Derek die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

In der Bibliothek trafen sie auf Alex, sie befasste sich wieder mit den Texten. Derek gesellte sich zu ihr. Methos ging kurz in die Küche, wo er auf Joe und Nick traf, die beiden unterhielten sich, über die Arbeit ihrer Beider Organisationen.

Eine Vorbereitung holte Methos aus seinen eigenen Gedanken und kurz darauf kam MacLeod in die Küche spaziert.

Dieser nahm ein Getränk entgegen, welches Nick ihm anbot und beobachtete Methos aus fragenden Augen. Er schien genau zu wissen, über was sich Methos in diesem Moment den Kopf zerbrach. Dennoch, er sagte kein Wort und wendete den Blick für kurze Zeit ab, dann galt seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder Methos. MacLeod war ca. 4600 Jahre jünger, als Methos und trotzdem offenbarte er manchmal ein Taktgefühl und eine Weisheit mit der Methos selbst, nicht schritt halten konnte.

Das war es, weshalb Methos MacLeod wohl so gern hatte, er war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut und konnte selbst denen noch etwas beibringen, die von sich glauben schon alles zu wissen.

Methos verließ ohne Worte die Küche und war beruhigt, dass er doch solche Freunde hatte.

Aber er kam nicht weit. Im Flur rief ihm MacLeod schon etwas zu und kam ihm nach.

„Und?" Fragte er. „Was Und?" meinte Methos.

„Na hast du dich davon überzeugt, dass es Dinge gibt, die selbst über unser Verständnis hinausgehen. Unter anderem die außersinnliche Wahrnehmung."

Methos schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich glaube," begann Er. „Ich glaube jetzt, dass es zwischen Himmel und Hölle doch mehr Phänomene gibt, die wir nicht erklären oder beschreiben können. Dinge die einfach anders sind, als wir sie uns vorstellen. Aber es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich einen wirklichen Beweis für so etwas gesehen habe."

Duncan legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und stimmte ihm zu. Das waren diese Augenblicke in denen Methos wusste, was er für ein Glück hatte, solche Freunde zu haben. Joe, MacLeod und Alexa, obwohl diese nur noch in seiner Erinnerung lebte.

Er strafte sich und sah MacLeod dankend an, dann gingen sie zusammen in die Bibliothek. Alex und Derek waren verschwunden, aber Methos bemerkte sofort das, dass Hologramm durchsichtig war. Also war es nicht schwer zu erraten, wohin die Beiden verschwunden waren.

Sie traten ebenfalls durch das Hologramm und erblickten Alex, die am Hauptrechner die letzten Übersetzungen bearbeitete und ausdruckte. Methos kam näher, er setzte sich neben Alex und sah die letzten Texte durch, vervollständigte Sätze, wo der Computer Lücken gelassen hatte und zeigte sie dann MacLeod.

Während dieser die Texte durchging kam Derek, aus dem hinteren Teil des Kontrollraums und hielt ein weiteres altes Buch auf den Armen.

„Was entdeckt?" fragte Methos. Derek hob kurz den Kopf und meinte nur: „Vielleicht!?"

Methos musterte ihn sorgsam und versuchte zu erkennen, was auf dem Einband des Buches stand.

„In einem der Texte wurde die Mondphase erwähnt, in der Ra´ul ihr Ritual zur Rückkehr vollziehen muss, es hieß dort aber nur das der Mond auf einer Bahn mit den Planeten sein muss, aber wie man das erkennt oder wann dies das nächste mal eintritt, wurde nicht gesagt," erklärte Derek.

Jetzt erkannte Methos auch was das für ein Buch war, es war so ziemlich das erste Buch das es je über Astrologie gegeben hatte. Er bat Derek ihm das Buch zu geben, alles war in alt Griechisch verfasst, er wunderte sich, dass Derek das überhaupt lesen konnte.

„Wenn, man diese alten Karten zur Grundlage nimmt," begann Methos. „Dann muss sie ihr Ritual genau um Mitternacht durchführen und das ab jetzt gesehen in...." „zwei Tagen," beendete Derek den Satz.

Methos sah ihn skeptisch an. „Sie wussten das doch schon, oder?"

Derek sah ihn an. „Ja, ich wusste es, ich weiß es bereits seit sechs Tagen, aber ich hatte gehofft das, dass Buch eine andere Zeit enthält. Diesem Texten zu Folge, ist Ra´ul eines der mächtigsten Wesen mit dem es das Legat, die Unsterblichen und die Menschen jemals zu tun hatten," antwortete Er.

Methos wollte noch etwas sagen, hielt sich aber zurück. Wenn alles stimmte was er in vergangen 24 Stunden erfahren hatte, dann konnte er es sich nicht leisten an Derek, MacLeod oder den anderen zu zweifeln. Wenn tatsächlich alles wahr war, dann schwebte die gesamte Menschheit in großer Gefahr und die meisten wussten das gar nicht, sie würden es vermutlich auch nie erfahren.

„Und wie sollen wir jetzt vorgehen, die Zeit hier absitzen und darauf warten das etwas passiert," machte Mac auf sich aufmerksam.

„Wir haben wohl keine große Wahl, in den Aufzeichnungen ist leider kein Wort darüber vermerkt, wie sich Ra´ul ankündigt oder wie sie uns angreifen wird," antwortete Derek.

Alex wollte dazu auch noch etwas sagen, aber bevor sie dazu kam hörte sie Nick aus der Küche rufen. Es klang sehr dringend. Die Vier verließen den Kontrollraum und eilten zu Nick und Joe in die Küche. Diese waren aus der dortigen Tür gegangen und befanden sich draußen, vor dem Haus.

„Was ist den los?" rief Alex, als sie den Beiden näher kam.

„Seht doch," kam es von Nick und Joe gleichzeitig. Sie deuteten Richtung der Klippen und dann auf die Bucht.

Alle konnten kaum glauben, was sie sahen. Über das sonnige San Francisco hatte sich, am helllichten Tag ein dichter Nebel gelegt. Dieser war so dick, das man nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen hätte sehen können.

Alcatraz lag in der Sonne, aber die Wände des alten Gefängnisses hatten sich rot gefärbt, blutrot.

Die Klippen von Angel Island machten einen genauso gespenstischen Eindruck, das Wasser das auf sie stieß glich keiner Brandung mehr, sondern donnerte regelrecht, als befände man sich im schlimmsten Gewitter. Und als wäre das nicht genug zog, ebenfalls von den Klippen her ein Nebel auf, allerdings war dieser so schwarz wie die Nacht. Er kroch ein paar Meter weit, wie eine leise Seuche über den Boden und hielt kurz vorm Haupttor entfernt inne. Er bewegte sich nicht weiter, sondern schien zu warten, wie ein Raubtier, welches auf seine unschuldige Beute lauert.

Mit einer Gänsehaut zogen sich alle ins Haus zurück und machten alle Fenster und Türen dicht.

„Ich nehme mal an, da haben wir die Vorhut von Ra´ul," bemerkte Methos.

Derek, Alex und MacLeod sagten kein Wort, sondern gingen einfach in den Kontrollraum. Joe, Nick und Methos folgten ihnen.

Derek gab Nick die Anweisung, sämtliche Überwachungsanlagen auf dem Gelände zu aktivieren und im Auge zu behalten.

Methos setzte sich, mit MacLeod noch einmal an die alten Texte, vielleicht hatten sie irgendetwas übersehen und sei es noch so klein.

So verbrachte die, sechs Mann starke Gruppe fast den ganzen Tag im Kontrollraum. Aber was sie fanden, war nur sehr wenig. Ein kleiner Abschnitt des Buches besagte lediglich, das die Erscheinungsformen von Ra´ul unterschiedlich seien und das man es merken würde, wenn sie beginne zu erwachen.

Der Nebel hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Ring, um die gesamte Insel gebildet. Bewegte sich aber weiterhin nicht auf das Haus zu.

Trotz der drohenden Gefahr, waren die Sechs auch nur Menschen und brauchten ihre Ruhe. Als es bereits, wieder spät geworden war beschlossen sie dennoch zu Bett zu gehen, aber mit der Beruhigung, das einer Wache hielt.

Nick übernahm die erste Wache und blieb alleine im Kontrollraum zurück.

Er beobachtete alle Bildschirme sorgfältig und ließ, die Bilder in Intervallen rotieren um jeden Winkel, des Geländes überblicken zu können.

Aber der Nebel, welcher in der Nacht nur mit den Sensoren erkennbar war, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Nach ungefähr 3 Stunden wurde er von Alex abgelöst, aber auch in ihrer Schicht tat sich nicht das Geringste.

Ihre Ablösung fand sie durch MacLeod. Sie erklärte ihm kurz alle Funktionen und ging dann wieder zu Bett.

Aber wie der Teufel persönlich, der auf die richtige Zeit wartet rührte sich der Nebel nicht.

Weitere 3 Stunden später wurde Mac von Methos abgelöst, nachdem er sich mit den Instrumenten und Funktionen Vertraut gemacht hatte, verließ MacLeod den Kontrollraum und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Methos sah auf die Bildschirme, aber er konnte, wie die anderen nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen.

Was ihm allerdings entgangen war, war der kleine Teil des Nebels, der sich aus dem Ring gelöst hatte und nun dem Haus entgegen glitt. Er verschmolz mit dem Boden und wurde deshalb von den Sensoren nicht entdeckt. Nur, wenn man genau hinsah konnte man einen Schatten erkennen, der sich drohend dem Haus näherte und dann hinter der Mauer verschwand.

Als der Intervall der Kameras wieder zu diesem Punkt kam, war der gelöste Teil schon längst ins Haus eingedrungen.

Methos......

Drang eine leise Stimme an sein Ohr und sie wiederholte sich. Die stimme kam ihm bekannt vor und sie flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen, also stand er wie von Geisterhand auf und folgte der Stimme in die Bibliothek.

Hier wurde die Stimme kräftiger.

Methos......

Wiederholte sich die Stimme weiter. Er sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Deshalb wandte er sich wieder dem Hologramm zu und ging zurück in den Kontrollraum.

Methos......

Ertönte abermals die Stimme, als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte und diesmal war die Stimme so nah, dass sie Methos eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

Er drehte sich vorsichtig um und blickte mit einem mal in das Gesicht einer Jungen Frau.

Einer Frau, die er hatte sterben sehen und trotzdem stand sie vor ihm.

„Alexa?" kam es behutsam von seinen Lippen.

„Ich bin es Methos und ich habe dich vermisst," entgegnete die Gestalt und schlang dabei die Arme um Methos.

„Aber wie..." weiter kam er nicht, bevor ihm `Alexa´ einen Finger auf den Mund legte.

„Deine Liebe war es, die mich zurück gebracht hat und nur du kannst mich endgültig zurück holen," erklärte sie.

Methos fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte Alexa die letzten Tage ihres Lebens begleitet und hatte sie sterben sehen, er wusste das sie für immer gegangen war und trotzdem konnte er sich dem Einfluss des Wesen, welches Vorgab Alexa zu sein nicht entziehen.

Er wollte Abstand von ihr gewinnen. Das gelang ihm aber nicht, weil ´Alexa` nicht von ihm zurück wich.

„Deine Liebe hat uns wieder zusammengebracht und nur deine Stärke kann mich zurück holen," sprach das Wesen weiter. Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Hypnotisches an sich.

„Kür mich," bat sie ihn. Methos zögerte, es war falsch das wusste er genau, aber irgendetwas zwang seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er spürte ihre Lippen an seinen und wie er schwächer wurde. Da sie ihn praktisch mit dem Kuss fesselte konnte er nicht um Hilfe rufen.

Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er rief in Gedanken um Hilfe, in der Hoffnung dass irgendjemand seine stumme Bitte vernahm.

Derek wälzte sich in seinem Bett, er litt wieder unter Alpträumen. Ein plötzlicher Hilfeschrei weckte ihn vollends auf.

Er spürte, dass etwas, im Haus nicht stimmte und sah auf die Uhr. Er war erst in einer halben Stunde mit der Wache an der Reihe.

Er vernahm abermals die Bitte um Hilfe, aber nicht das, dies jemand gesprochen hätte er hörte es einfach.

„Methos," sagte er laut, als er aufstand, sich etwas überzog und in Richtung Bibliothek eilte.

Im Haus war es finster, noch nicht einmal das Licht des Mondes erhellte die dunklen Zimmer.

Derek tastet sich im dunkel voran, er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete und mit Licht hätte er jeden gewarnt.

Aus der Bibliothek drang ein schwaches Licht, welches vom Kontrollraum stammte.

Vorsichtig blickte Derek um die Ecke. Er sah eine Spur auf dem Boden, es waren die Reste des Nebels, dann konnte er Methos erkennen, welcher sich in den Fängen einer Frau befand.

Da er keine genaue Idee hatte was er tun sollte, trat er einfach durch das Hologramm um das Wesen von Methos abzulenken.

„So spät noch auf," meinte er lediglich.

Das Wesen, in der Gestalt von Alexa beendete den Kuss und im gleichen Moment brach Methos vor ihr zusammen.

Alexa kam auf Derek zu, doch dieser blieb einfach stehen und wartete ab. Sie erfasste ihn mit einem Hasserfüllten Blick, aber Derek zeigte keinerlei Reaktion darauf.

„So, so und welche Rolle spielen Sie wohl?" begann sie. Derek antwortete ihr nicht.

Das Wesen schien verärgert, ließ aber trotzdem von den Beiden ab. „Wir sehen uns wieder," hauchte sie mit kalter Stimme, in den Raum, bevor sie verschwand.

Derek eilte zu Methos, welcher gerade versuchte aufzustehen, es aber nicht schaffte.

„Was, war los?" fragte dieser Vorsichtig.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich, hatten sie gerade einen Zusammenstoß mit Ra`ul," erklärte Derek.

Er half ihm, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, dann betätigte er einen Schalter, dass im Ganzen Haus die Hauptlichter angingen. Kurz darauf erschienen Alex und Nick im Kontrollraum und auch MacLeod und Joe ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.

Duncan eilte direkt zu Methos, welcher noch sichtlich geschwächt am Computer saß.

„Was ist den los, Leute?" begann Joe.

„Wir hatten soeben die erste Begegnung mit Ra`ul," meinte Derek. Alex sah ihn verblüfft an und auch Nick konnte man die Fassungslosigkeit ansehen.

„Sie hat versucht an Methos heranzukommen," fügte Derek hinzu.

„Und was sollen wir Deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?" fragte Nick.

„Wir erhalten die Wachen aufrecht, aber niemand bleibt mehr allein. MacLeod sie bleiben bitte bei Methos. Bringen sie ihn aufs Zimmer und sorgen sie dafür, dass er sich ausruht.

Alex, Nick ihr bildete ebenfalls ein Team, bleibt immer zusammen und Joe bleibt dann bei mir," erläuterte Derek.

Duncan tat, wie ihm geheißen und brachte Methos nach oben. Dieser bekam schon gar nicht mehr richtig mit, was mit ihm geschah, er war einfach zu schwach.

Alex und Nick folgten ihnen und gingen gemeinsam in Alexs Zimmer, wo es sich Nick auf einem Stuhl bequem machte.

MacLeod hielt bei Methos Wache und starrte aus dem Fenster, immer in Richtung Nebel, bis Methos wieder zu sich kam.

„Oh,... au....... mein Kopf. Hat sich jemand die Nummer von dem Laster gemerkt, der mich erwischt hat?" begann er stöhnend.

„Freut mich dass du deinen Sinn für Humor behalten hast," begrüßte ihn Duncan, in der Welt der Lebenden. „Was ist passiert?" hackte MacLeod nach.

Methos sah ihn an und überlegte einen Moment. „Alexa," sagte er dann einfach.

„Alexa," wiederholte Mac. „Was war mit Alexa?"

„Sie war da, letzte Nacht. Ich habe ihre Stimme gehört und auf einmal stand sie da," versuchte sich Methos zu erinnern.

„Aber Alexa ist tot!" warf Duncan ein.

„Das ist es ja, ich weiß genau das Sie tot ist, aber ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit mich ihr zu entziehen, außerdem nannte sie mich Methos und Alexa kannte mich nur als Adam Pierson und dennoch,.............. sie hatte etwas an sich," beteuerte Methos.

„Es war der Dämon, Methos, nicht Alexa," bestärkte ihn MacLeod.

„Ich weiß, aber wie stehen unsere Chancen, wenn sie mich schon um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. Verdammt noch mal MacLeod, ich konnte mich absolut nicht gegen ihren Einfluss wehren, obwohl ich hundertmal wusste, dass es falsch währe sie zu küssen. Ich konnte ja nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen, wenn Derek nicht zufällig aufgetaucht währe, dann hätten wir vielleicht schon verloren."

„Vielleicht ist Derek gar nicht so zufällig aufgetaucht. Vielleicht hat er dich gehört oder er spürte den Dämon und konnte Dir somit helfen. Und wenn das der Fall ist, dann sind wir noch lange nicht verloren," bekräftigte ihn MacLeod.

Methos sah ihn an, überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Er legte sich wieder hin und versuchte noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

(fünfter Tag)

Die Uhr zeigte mittlerweile 6:30 und Methos versuchte aufzustehen. Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen ging er, mit Duncan nach unten.

In der Küche stand noch frischer Kaffee, aber auf ein Frühstück hatte keiner so rechten Appetit, deshalb gingen sie zum Kontrollraum.

Alex und Nick hielten zurzeit Wache und ließen die Bildschirme nicht mal aus den Augen, als sie Methos und Duncan „Guten Morgen," sagten.

Kurze Zeit später tauchten auch Derek und Joe wieder im Kontrollraum auf.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" begann Derek.

„Hab mich schon besser gefühlt," flüsterte Methos und musterte Derek. Er war ihm immer noch dankbar, dass er nachts aufgetaucht war und ihn somit aus den Klauen von Ra´ul gerettet hatte. Methos tat es nur in der Seele weh, dass sie ausgerechnet in der Gestalt von Alexa erscheinen musste. Methos liebte die Erinnerung, an Alexa und wollte nicht dass sie von irgendjemand missbraucht wurden, erst recht nicht von einem Dämon.

„Also, gut, was war da letzte Nacht eigentlich genau vorgefallen," warf Duncan ein.

Methos blickte auf.

„Ra´ul ist aufgetaucht und hat versucht mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen," kommentierte er leise.

Duncan sah zu Methos, welcher etwas traurig schien.

In den 5000 Jahren seines Lebens, war das hier eine ganz neue Erfahrung für Methos. Dämonen oder Schattenwesen, so etwas war Methos vorher nie begegnet und jetzt musste er sich selbst auf einmal gegen etwas Stellen, an dessen Existenz er nie geglaubt hatte.

Duncan war es, vor zwei Jahren selbst schwer gefallen an Dämonen zu glauben. Erst als sein Schüler und Freund Richie, durch ihn seinen Kopf verlor, glaubte er an dessen Existenz.

Ariman hatte ihn damals, in allen möglichen Gestalten zum Wahnsinn getrieben und hatte Richie mit einem Trick zu Duncan gelockt. In einem Kampf gegen Ariman passierte es dann, dass Duncan, anstatt Ariman, Richie den Kopf und somit sein Leben nahm.

Bei den Gedanken an Richie, überkam MacLeod auf einmal eine tiefe Trauer, aber es war nicht seine eigene. Er hatte ein ganzes Jahr in einem Kloster verbracht um den Verlust zu verarbeiten, aber im Augenblick wühlte ihn etwas innerlich so sehr auf, als sei dieser Zwischenfall gerade erst passiert.

Er sammelte seine Gedanken und zwang sich zur Ruhe, dabei benutzte er eine Technik, die er in jenem Kloster erlernt hatte. Er atmete tief durch und Konzentrierte sich nur auf einen einzigen Gedanken und da zog sich die Trauer langsam aus ihm zurück. Aber.....

„MacLeod," sprach ihn im gleichen Moment jemand an. Duncan kehrte mit seinen Gedanken wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und Konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme, die er eben vernommen hatte.

Es war Derek, der neben ihm stand und abermals seinen Namen aussprach.

„Was ist los, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" hörte er Nick, wie aus weiter Entfernung fragen.

Er wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Seine Lippen verweigerten ihm den Dienst, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers, er fühlte sich Schwach, als habe ihm jemand seiner Kraft beraubt und so brach er zusammen.

Derek konnte ihn noch abfangen und auch Methos hatte rechtzeitig reagiert, somit knallte Duncan nicht auf den harten Boden, sondern die Beiden ließen ihn vorsichtig ab.

„Hey Mac, was ist los?" rief Methos noch, aber Duncan nahm es schon gar nicht mehr wahr, sondern kämpfte nur noch gegen, die wieder aufkommende Trauer und die Schwärze an, die sich in seine Gedanken mischte und drohte ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu ziehen.

Doch er schaffte es nicht, die Dunkelheit errang den Sieg, über seine Sinne und er musste sich der Bewusstlosigkeit ergeben.

Derek und Methos legten Duncan, in der Bibliothek in eine Ecke, wo sich eine Art kleines Sofa befand. Dieses war genau auf die Bibliothek abgestimmt und diente wohl, als Leseecke.

Daneben befand sich ein Kamin, über dem ein Schwert in seinem Halter ruhte.

.........................

MacLeod schlug abrupt die Augen auf und wollte sich aufsetzten, die Kopfschmerzen die ihn plagten verhinderten dies. Somit lehnte er sich langsam wieder zurück.

„Mach langsam, du warst ganz schön weggetreten," ließ sich Methos vernehmen.

MacLeod rieb sich kurz die Augen und massierte dann seine Schläfen, um dem Schmerz Einhalt zu gebieten.

Joe und die anderen kamen um die Ecke, als sie Methos reden hörten und waren erleichtert das Duncan wieder zu sich gekommen war.

„Wie lange war ich weg?" murmelte Dieser.

„Fast 6 Stunden," antwortet Nick, bei einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„6 Stunden," entfuhr es Duncan und er versuchte sich abermals, schnell aufzusetzen. Methos zwang ihn allerdings wieder nach unten, da er immer noch sehr blass war.

Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal aber langsam. Mit der Hilfe von Methos schaffte er es, sich wieder aufzusetzen, aber ihm war immer noch etwas schwindelig im Kopf.

„Was war denn mit Dir los?" hörte er Joes besorgte Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich... " er schnappte kurz nach Luft und versuchte dann wieder zu antworten.

„Ich, ich musste an Ariman denken und Richie. In dem Augenblick überkam mich irgendetwas, ich kann es nicht erklären. Es wühlte mich innerlich auf und dann fühlte ich mich nur noch schwach."

Methos sah seinen Freund besorgt an und blickte dann zu den Anderen.

Derek war kurz in die Küche gegangen und hatte eine Kopfschmerztablette, sowie ein Glas Wasser geholt, welches er Duncan reichte.

Dieser nahm es dankend an. Nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte, gab er es Derek zurück.

Das war Gegenstand genug das, dass zweite Gesicht Dereks reagierten.

Er sah Duncan, wie dieser in Trauer lebte und seinen Kampf gegen Ariman, dann wechselten die Bilder und er sah, wie MacLeod gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfte. Im Hintergrund der Gedanken zeigte sich eine Gestalt, welche höhnisch grinste und auf Duncan zeigte. Duncans Kraft schien aus ihm heraus auf sie zu, zu strömen.

Dann Lachte das Wesen und ließ Duncan bewusstlos zurück.

„Ra´ul," kam es über seine Lippen. Alle wechselten Blicke und sahen dann auf Derek.

„Was meinen sie nun damit?" murmelte Duncan.

„Es war Ra´ul, SIE hat sie geschwächt, genau wie Methos." Duncan begriff nicht so genau, worauf Derek hinaus wollte.

Die Miene von Methos zeigte, nach kurzem Zögern Verständnis.

„Sie denken sie testet uns?" meinte er dann. Derek nickte, da endlich verstand auch Duncan, was ihm zugestoßen war.

„Sie will herausfinden, wie stark ihr Gegner ist und ob wir Schwächen haben," erläuterte Derek.

„Aber wie konnte sie plötzlich, so ohne weiteres in meinen Gedanken auftauchen?" fragte Duncan.

„Sie sagten, sie hätten gerade an ein schmerzliches Ereignis gedacht," begann Derek. Duncan bestätigte diese Aussage.

„Diese Chance hat Ra´ul genutzt, SIE hat sie in einem Empfindlichen Augenblick attackiert und da sie emotional geschwächt waren, hatte sie leichtes Spiel," endete Derek.

Duncan spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen und das schien Methos genauso zu gehen.

„Während sie bewusstlos waren, hat sich der Nebel vergrößert. Er bedeckt jetzt fast die gesamte Insel. Nur das Haus, sowie ein kleiner Pfad zur Fähre sind noch frei," wechselte Alex das Thema.

„Scheinbar möchte uns Ra´ul sagen, dass wir immer noch eine Chance haben aufzugeben und zu verschwinden," witzelte Nick.

Derek sah ihn bedächtig an, er war sich nicht sicher ob das, was er jetzt vorschlagen wollte auf Gegenliebe traf.

„Ja, sie hat bis jetzt noch einen Fluchtweg gelassen und deswegen solltest du, zur Sicherheit mit Alex die Insel verlassen."

„Hey, wieso sollen wir verschwinden und dich ohne Rückendeckung zurücklassen. Ich bleibe hier ob es dir passt oder nicht," protestierte Nick.

Alex stellte sich bekräftigend neben ihn, sie wollte Derek nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen.

„Es ist aber sicherer für Euch," meldete sich Duncan zu Wort. „Und auch für dich Joe," fügte Methos hinzu.

„Wir sollen euch zurücklassen? Oh nein! Derek, du würdest uns auch nicht im Stich lassen, wenn es darauf ankäme, also tun wir das jetzt auch nicht," verteidigte Alex, ihre und Nicks Stellung.

Derek nickte verständnisvoll und zugleich dankend. Er wusste, Alex und Nick wären bereit für ihn durchs Feuer zu gehen und das würde er auch für sie tun.

„Und ich werde euch auch nicht im Stich lassen," wandte sich Joe an Methos und Duncan.

„Joe du bist nicht Unsterblich," wies ihn Methos zurecht. „Das vielleicht nicht, aber ihr, seit meine Freunde und komplett Unsterblich seit ihr immerhin auch nicht."

Methos wollte zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, aber Duncan hielt ihn davon ab und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Methos gab es letztendlich auf, Joe wegschicken zu wollen.

Gleichzeitig bewunderte er auch, die tiefe Verbundenheit die, die Legaten für einander hegten.

Dabei wurde ihm klar, dass Derek, Alex und Nick wirklich schon viel zusammen durchgemacht hatten.

Für einen Augenblick schwiegen alle, Joe meldete sich, als erster wieder zu Wort.

„Jetzt hat Ra´ul bereits Duncan und Methos getestet, d.h. das von den so genannten Erwählten jetzt nur noch sie fehlen," wandte er sich an Derek.

Methos wurde neugierig, wie Derek darauf reagieren würde und auch Mac konnte sein Interesse, an dieser Frage nicht so recht verstecken.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es versuchen wird oder was sie tun wird, Fakt ist das wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Sie muss das Ritual Morgen um Mitternacht vollziehen, wenn der Mond am höchsten steht," gab Derek lediglich von sich.

„Und was genau muss sie in diesem Ritual eigentlich machen?" fragte Nick.

„Wenn wir das wüssten, müssten wir nicht bis morgen Nacht warten," meinte Alex und Derek stimmte ihr zu.

„Wie können wir Wissen, was wir zu tun haben, wenn wir nicht wissen, was der Gegner macht?" zweifelte Methos.

Derek zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, er konnte Methos keine Antwort geben, die er nicht kannte.

Joe warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erstarrte fast vor Schreck. „Leute seht euch das mal an," holte er den Rest, aus der noch anhaltenden Diskussion.

Sie kamen zu Joe und sahen aus dem Fenster, in den Nebel. Dieser war in Bewegung geraten und Wirbel, wie kleine Tornados fegten vor ihm her. Kleinere von ihnen setzen sich auf das Wasser ab und glitten San Francisco entgegen. Die restlichen fegten über Angel Island und sie hinterließen nur Dunkelheit, Chaos und Zerstörung. Dem stattlichen Herrenhaus nährten sie sich allerdings nicht. Sie hielten, wie der Nebel Selbst einen Abstand vom Haus. Wie die berüchtigte Ruhe vor dem Sturm, fegten sie drohend über die Insel.

Der schmale Pfad zum Wasser hinunter war auch verschwunden, anscheinend wusste Ra´ul, dass niemand vor hatte von der Insel zu verschwinden.

Die Gruppe wich vom Fenster zurück und wusste, jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Sie hatten noch ungefähr 30 Stunden, bevor Ra´ul zum endgültigen Schlag ausholte.

Alex ging mit Nick und Derek wieder in den Kontrollraum. Die Legaten wollten, ein letztes Mal prüfen, ob sie wirklich keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen hatten.

„Was haltet ihr von der Truppe?" begann Joe.

Duncan und Methos schwiegen eine weile und sahen sich dann kurz an.

„Sie scheinen wirklich überzeugt, von dem was sie tun," äußerte sich MacLeod.

„Obwohl es mir schwer fällt zu glauben, dass es schon ewig eine Organisation gibt die, die Menschheit vor Dämonen und dem Teufel beschützt."

Methos stimmte ihm in dieser Hinsicht zu, wieso hatte noch niemand von ihnen gehört, irgendein Unsterblicher musste doch mal auf sie gestoßen sein.

„Wenn es stimmt was sie behaupten," begann Joe. „Dann sind sie wie die Beobachter, sie haben gelernt sich zu tarnen. Sie verstecken sich hinter einer Fassade und gehen ihren Aufgaben nach und wenn sie wirklich schon eine Ewigkeit Existieren, dann haben sie gelernt ihre Spuren zu verwischen."

Duncan überlegte kurz und musste letztendlich zugeben, dass Joe Recht hatte. Er selbst hätte auch nicht von den Beobachtern erfahren, wenn nicht der Zwischenfall mit Horton gewesen wäre.

Die Drei begnügten sich mit der Tatsache, dass sie das ihnen mögliche tun würden, um die Aufgabe, die vor ihnen lag zu bewältigen.

Duncan stand auf und ging in Richtung Kontrollraum, Joe und Methos folgten ihm, schweigend.

Im Kontrollraum saß Nick an einem Computer und Alex sah ihm über Schulter. Derek stand am Hauptschirm und beobachtet die Texte, die dort in bestimmten Intervallen wechselten.

„Warte," rief Alex. Nick hielt die Textfolge an.

„Beginne mal damit die Texte zu verkleinern und sie dann zu einem Bild zusammen zu fügen," bat sie Nick. Dieser wusste zwar nicht genau warum, aber er tat es einfach.

Alex zeigte ihm, wie er die Verschiedenen Seiten aneinander legen sollte.

Als die verschiedenen Seiten, auf dem Bildschirm zusammengefügt wurden ergab sich daraus ein Bild. Nick staunte, über ihre Beobachtungsgabe, ihm wäre das nicht aufgefallen.

Derek staunte, ebenfalls nicht schlecht und auch Duncan, Joe und Methos waren beeindruckt. Das Bild zeigte das Gesicht einer Frau, die weinte. Scheinbar flehte sie um etwas, so hätte man ihren Gesichtsausdruck interpretieren können.

„Kommt das Bild jemandem bekannt vor?" fragte Nick.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. Duncan, Joe und Methos zuckten nur mit Achseln.

„Ja, mir schon," ließ sich Derek vernehmen, der immer noch vor dem Hauptschirm stand und wie gebannt auf das Bild starrte.

„Sie ist es," murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Sie ist wer?" ergänzte Alex, die an seine Seite getreten war. Duncan und die anderen sahen sich etwas Ratlos an. Die Züge der Frau offenbarten keine Boshaftigkeit, sie zeigten Wärme, Liebe und Verständnis. Dennoch schien die Frau selbst unter dem Bösen zu Leiden und suchte um Schutz für ihr Leben. Das Bild hatte irgendetwas an sich, es stimmte einen nicht nachdenklich, sondern verschaffte ein angenehmes, beruhigendes Gefühl.

„Das ist die Frau, die mich in der Nacht gewarnt hat," wandte sich Derek, plötzlich an Alex.

„Sie war der Nebel, wie du es erzählt hast, aber weißt du auch wer Sie ist," bohrte Alex.

Derek sah sie verständnisvoll, aus wissenden Augen an.

„Es ist die Schwester von Ra´ul," antwortet er, mit leiser Stimme.

Alex sah ihn, verblüfft an und blickte dann wieder auf das Bild der Frau. Auch Methos und die anderen brauchten einen Moment um zu begreifen, wer das auf dem Bild sein sollte.

„Das soll Ra´uls Schwester sein. Die, von der du erzählt hast, dass Ra´ul persönlich sie getötet hat und ihr, bis heute den Zugang zu Himmel verwehrt," kommentierte Nick Dereks Aussage.

„Ja, und jetzt verstehe ich auch warum," fügte Derek hinzu. Die anderen sahen ihn jetzt neugierig an.

„In dem Vers, den Methos übersetzte hieß es, dass Ra´ul wieder mit der Familie vereint werden müsste, damit sie für immer verschwindet und ihre Schwester versucht wahrscheinlich genau das zu erreichen. Nur wenn Ra´ul ihren endgültigen Frieden findet und nur dann ist auch der Fluch von ihrer Schwester genommen," erklärte Derek.

„Und warum ist sie dann so versteckt in dem, einzig existierenden Buch über Ra´ul gezeigt?" fragte Nick.

Derek zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, wollte jemand, der Ra´ul diente verhindern, dass man sie jemals entdeckt," vermutete Alex.

Noch, bevor einer, einen weiteren Kommentar abgeben konnte, wurden alle von einem Alarm aufgeschreckt.

Nick sprang sofort wieder an den Computer und überprüfte die gesamte Überwachungsanlage. Nach kurzer Zeit legte er eine der Kameras auf den Hauptschirm.

Sie war außerhalb des Hauses, unweit des Hubschrauber Landeplatzes. Genau der erschien jetzt auf dem Schirm. Der Nebel war weiter vorgerückt und gerade damit beschäftigt den Hubschrauber des Legats, in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Kurz darauf, explodierte der Tank des Hubschraubers und ein Trümmerstück flog genau auf die Kamera zu. Im gleichen Moment war auf dem Bildschirm nur noch Schnee und Streifen zu erkennen.

„So ein Mist," rief Nick vom Computer. Derek gesellte sich zu ihm. „Was ist los?"

„Wir haben drei weitere Kameras und sechs Bewegungsmelder verloren. Das Ding kreist uns ein," antwortet Nick verärgert. Derek klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Das bedeutet wir müssen die Wachen verstärken," wandte er sich an die anderen.

„Das Beste währe wohl, wenn wir jetzt in dreier Gruppen zusammen bleiben."

Alex und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

„Ich würde sagen," begann Methos. „Ich, Joe und Alex bilden die eine Gruppe, Sie, Nick und Mac die andere." Derek stimmte ihm zu.

„So sind wir für Ra´ul schwerer angreifbar und in jeder Gruppe befindet sich dann ein Computerexperte," bekräftigte Methos seine Aussage, als er bemerkte das er von MacLeod kritisch in Augenschein genommen wurde.

Alex grinste ihn, lediglich ein wenig an und zwinkerte ihm dann zu.

„In Ordnung, außerdem sollten wir zusehen das, dass gesamte Haus verriegelt ist, Nick?" meinte Derek. Dieser überflog sofort sämtliche Anzeigen.

„Dem Überwachungssystem zu Folge ist alles dicht, aber ich würde mich Lieber persönlich davon überzeugen," antwortet Nick.

„Das denke ich auch, Alex du gehst mit deiner Gruppe in den Westflügel, wir übernehmen den Ostflügel und treffen uns, dann in der Bibliothek wieder," wies Derek sie an.

So teilten sich die Gruppen und machten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes alle Schotten dicht.

Da sie jetzt keine Chance mehr hatten die Insel zu verlassen, beschlossen die Sechs zeitig zu Bett zu gehen, damit jeder ein wenig Ruhe bekam. Sie würden all ihre Kraft noch brauchen, wenn sie gegen Ra´ul bestehen wollten.

Alex übernahm mit ihrer Gruppe, die erste Wache und Derek machte es sich mit seiner im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Nick hielt dort Wache, während Duncan und Derek versuchten etwas Schlaf abzubekommen.

Im Kontrollraum, beobachteten Joe und Alex die Bildschirme, während Methos auf zwei Stühlen eingenickt war.

Seit der Zerstörung des Hubschraubers, hatte sich der Nebel nicht mehr gerührt. Drohend wie, der Tod persönlich sammelte er sich weiter, vor dem Haus der Legaten.

Nick stand am Fenster und blickte auf die Trümmer, die überall verstreut waren, dann blickte er Richtung Himmel.

Im dunklen Nachthimmel funkelten die Sterne und der Mond brachte wenigstens etwas Licht in diese dunklen Stunden. Aber irgendwie hatten die Sterne nicht den Glanz und die Faszination, die sie sonst in solchen Nächten offenbarten.

Dennoch spendete ihr Licht wenigstens ein klein wenig Trost und deshalb setzte Nick zu einem stillem Gebet an.

„Wenn es da oben, wirklich jemanden gibt, dann Bitte ich ihn: Er möge uns in diesen Stunden zur Seite stehen," flüsterte er, dann wendete er sich vom Fenster ab und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Was er deshalb nicht mehr sehen konnte war, das am Himmel einer der Sterne hell aufleuchtete und dann begann sich zu bewegen. Er glitt dem Haus der Legaten entgegen und wurde dunkler, bevor er den Nebel erreichte. Wie ein geschickter Akrobat überwand er den Nebel und drang leise ins Haus ein.

In der Eingangshalle nahm das seltsame ETWAS Gestalt an. Aus dem verdunkelten Stern wurde eine weise Nebelwolke, die dann die Konturen einer Frau annahm.

Die Schwester Ra´uls, hatte Nicks Bitte erhört und kehrte trotz aller Gefahr zurück. Sie trat leise durch das Haus. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat bedeutete Sie Nick mit einem lächeln, leider konnte dieser sie nicht wahrnehmen und ließ seine Augen weiterhin den Raum, nach irgendwelchen Gefahren absuchen.

Die Frau trat an Duncan heran und dann zu Derek, welcher auf dem Sofa lag.

Sie beugte sich wieder zu ihm herunter und flüsterte seinen Namen. Als sie ihn ein zweites Mal rief, schlug er die Augen auf und blickte direkt in ihre warmen Augen, während sie ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenkte.

„Sie," sagte er Laut, womit er Nicks Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Derek bist du Wach?" fragte dieser Überrascht und sah ihn an.

Derek blickte von Nick zu der Gestalt und dann wieder zu Nick, als ihm klar wurde das er sie offensichtlich nicht sehen konnte.

Er sah die Frau fragend an, diese deutete auf ihren Mund. Nun wurde es Derek klar, der Kuss bei ihrer ersten Begegnung und das zweite Gesicht ermöglichten es ihm Sie zu sehen. Nick wunderte sich, warum Derek immer in die Luft starrte.

Die Frau nickte zustimmend, sie konnte Dereks Frage aus seinen Augen lesen.

„Sie ist wieder hier," wandte sich dieser anschließend an Nick.

„Wer ist wieder hier?"

„Ra´uls Schwester, sie ist zurückgekommen." Nick musterte seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund und war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

„Du willst mir sagen, hier ist etwas im Zimmer, das ich nicht sehen kann," zweifelte er.

Derek sah die Gestalt abermals an, diese lächelte. „Sieht wohl ganz so aus," sagte er dann in einem recht fröhlichen Ton.

„Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen," meldete sich auf einmal Duncan, der jetzt wach in den Sesseln saß, wo er versucht hatte zu schlafen.

„Wir haben Besuch," kommentierte Nick lediglich. Duncan war sofort hell wach und suchte das Zimmer ab, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

„Guter Witz, ich sehe niemanden," meinte er dann. Derek sah sie an und hinter seiner Stirn formte sich die Frage nach ihrem Erscheinen.

Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, aber wie ich sehe hast du deine Arbeit gut gemacht. Das du selbst zu den Erwählten gehören würdest, war mir nicht klar, aber das Schicksal hat nun mal so entschieden.

Nick und Duncan beobachteten Derek, dieser schien vollkommen weggetreten zu sein. Duncan wollte ihn schon anstoßen, aber Nick hielt ihn davon ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Im gleichen Moment schien Derek, wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen und erklärte den Beiden, was gerade geschehen war.

.........................................................................

„Du meinst also, das nur du sie sehen kannst, aber warum bist du dir so sicher, dass es kein Trick von Ra´ul selbst ist," zweifelte Nick.

Derek blickte neben sich, offensichtlich hielt sich die Gestalt dort auf. Duncan versuchte, vergeblich im Zimmer noch jemanden zu erkennen.

„Sie ist wegen Dir erschienen Nick," Derek zögerte. „Sie hat deine Bitte gehört." Er sah Nick fragend an. Dieser errötete leicht.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir jemand zuhört," sagte er dann etwas unsicher.

„Das hat sie aber und sie ist hier um uns zu helfen. Sie will diesen Alptraum auch beenden. Sie sehnt sich, nach all den Jahrtausenden endlich nach Frieden, aber bis jetzt hat es noch keine Erwählte Generation geschafft, Ra´ul zu besiegen. Sie setzt ihre letzten Hoffnungen in uns," erklärte Derek. Duncan sah ihn an und Nick tat es ihm gleich.

„Tja, dann werden wir versuchen unsere Bestimmung zu erfüllen," meinte MacLeod Vorsichtig.

Derek sah wieder neben sich. Der Frau war deutlich ein letzter Keim von Hoffnung anzusehen.

Wie ist ihr Name fragte Derek in Gedanken.

Die Gestalt sah ihn überrascht an, offensichtlich sah sie keinen nutzen darin ihren Namen zu nennen, bis sie verstand. Lebende Menschen fühlten sich oft Sicherer, wenn sie eine Bezeichnung für das unbekannte hatten und vielleicht konnte ihnen dies am Ende sogar helfen.

Mein Name ist Sierel, Tochter der Fahmé und Schwester von Ra´ul, die den Falschen Weg gegangen ist.

„Darf ich kurz bekannt machen, das sind Nick Boyle und Duncan MacLeod. Nick, Duncan das ist Sierel," meinte Derek dann Laut.

Sierel wusste schon lange, wer die Erwählten und ihre Freunde waren. Aber sie wusste diese Geste der Höflichkeit von Derek zu schätzen und verbeugte sich, auch wenn die Beiden sie nicht sehen konnten. Aus Reflex taten Nick und Duncan jedoch dasselbe.

„Ich sehe mal kurz nach den anderen," meinte Duncan und verließ kurz das Wohnzimmer.

Was empfinden sie für ihre Schwester? wandte sich Derek wieder an Sierel.

Diese wirkte über diese Frage erstaunt.

Ich empfinde für sie Liebe, wie jeder für seine Geschwister.

Jetzt war es Derek, der sie überrascht ansah.

Nach allem was sie ihnen angetan hat?

Sierel lächelte, jetzt hatte sie verstanden. Derek war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, wie man jemanden lieben konnte, der einem den Tod gebracht hatte.

Ra´ul ist in ihrer eigenen Seele gefangen, mit der Eifersucht und ihrem Hass hat sie sich selbst verdammt. Sie war nie wirklich Böse, bis sie einen Mann kennen lernt. Ab da hat sie sich verändert und mich getötet, weil dieser Mann ihr weiß gemacht hatte, ich wollte ihn ihr wegnehmen.

Ra´uls Tat verurteilte sie und der Mann legte ihr den Fluch auf, dass sie als Dunkelheit und Finsternis wiederkehren muss, auf das nie wieder Friede finde.

Bei den letzten Worten, lief Sierel eine Träne über die Wange. Derek berührte sie und wischte sie weg. Er hatte verstanden, die Familie von Sierel wurde gespalten und Verdammt und das alles von einem Mann. Wer war so grausam, dass er einer Jungen Familie so etwas antun konnte, spuckte es Derek in Gedanken herum.

Ariman, mischte sich die Antwort von Sierel, in sein denken.

Derek musterte sie überrascht.

Ariman ist so Alt, wie die Zeit und er hat Ra´ul das angetan. Deshalb kann Ra´ul auch nur alle Tausend bis Zehntausend Jahre erwachen und auch nur dann, wenn die Auserwählten Krieger, Ariman besiegen konnten. Das ist für die Menschheit gleichzeitig gefährlich, aber auch eine der wenigen Chancen Ra´ul zu besiegen und ihr somit den Frieden zu schenken, lauschte er Sierels Antwort.

Nur leider hat das bis jetzt noch niemand geschafft, Warum nicht? fragte Derek.

Mit jedem Jahrtausend, welches Ra´ul schläft wird sie stärker und ich werde schwächer. Meistens liegt es daran, dass nie alle Erwählten gefunden werden oder diese den Kampf verlieren. Es ist auch schon mal vorgekommen, dass der Krieger Ariman nicht besiegte und Ra´ul ein Jahrtausend der Finsternis verschlafen hat, erklärte Sierel.

Und seit Zehntausend Jahren ist Ra´ul nicht mehr erwacht, was bedeutet das sie eine Menge Kraft gesammelt hat kam es Derek in den Sinn.

Er sah kurz auf Sierel und diese bewegte traurig, aber zustimmend den Kopf.

„Derek?" Holten ihn Alexs Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Duncan war mit den anderen zurückgekommen und hatte ihnen offenbar erzählt, dass sie Besuch hatten. Er stellte auch den Rest, der Truppe vor und erklärte ihnen dann, was er gerade von Sierel erfahren hatte.

Alle lauschten seinen Ausführungen, allerdings hatten sie noch diverse Fragen.

Derek beriet sich kurz mit Sierel, für die anderen wirkte das lediglich, als würde er gebannt in die Ecke starren. Nach längerer Zeit entschieden sie sich dafür, dass Sierel durch Derek sprechen würde.

Er klärte die anderen darüber auf und blickte noch einmal zu Sierel, während er sich erhob. Sie trat näher an Derek heran. Ihre Augen trugen einen Ausdruck mit sich, als wollte sie sagen: Keine Furcht. Dann verschmolz sie mit ihm. Derek wollte zuerst doch zurückweichen, irgendetwas hielt ihn aber davon ab. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatten die anderen das Gefühl, als würde von Derek ein sanftes Licht ausgehen. Derek erlitt einen kurzen Schwächeanfall und taumelte zurück, aber bevor Nick zur Stelle war, hatte er sich schon wieder aufgerichtet.

Derek stand für einen Moment völlig regungslos da.

Nick wollte schon alles abbrechen und begann Derek zu schütteln, da öffnete dieser die Augen und sah Nick überrascht an.

Nick schreckte zurück, es waren nicht Dereks braune Augen, die ihn da ansahen. Sie waren mit einem mal blau, wie der schönste Sommerhimmel.

Methos fing Nick ab, bevor dieser, beim zurückweichen über einen Stuhl stolperte.

„Sierel?" begann Alex vorsichtig und trat ein Stück näher.

(Derek)Sierel nahm Alex in Augenschein und nickte dann freundlich.

„Wo ist Derek?" rief Nick, der sich jetzt bei Duncan, Joe und Methos aufhielt.

„Derek ist hier," begann (Derek)Sierel. Ihre Stimme war die von Derek und doch war es nicht dieselbe. Es klang zwar nach Derek, aber in seiner Stimme zeichneten sich spuren einer Frauenstimme ab. Somit klangen die Wörter mehr melodisch, fast wie Gesang. Die beiden Stimmen vereinten sich zu EINER und verliehen ihr zusätzlich noch etwas Geheimnisvolles.

„Derek kann euch hören und ihr könnt auch jederzeit mit Ihm sprechen, wenn ihr das wünscht."

Nick schien davon nicht ganz so überzeugt und setzte sich mürrisch auf einen der Sessel.

Alex sah ihn verärgert an, aber Nick reagierte nicht auf die stumme Mahnung.

„Wie genau, können wir Ra´ul besiegen?" platzte Methos plötzlich heraus.

(Derek)Sierel sah überrascht auf und musterte Methos. Erst jetzt konnten alle sehen, wie blau Dereks Augen jetzt waren.

„Ihr müsst ihr einfach widerstehen," antwortete Sie etwas leiser. Methos und Duncan sahen sie etwas ungläubig an.

„Sie will die Welt ins Chaos stürzen und wir sollen ihr einfach nur widerstehen," zweifelte Duncan.

(Derek)Sierel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Derek hat euch erklärt, was ich ihm mitgeteilt habe, deshalb dürft ihr Ra´ul nicht vernichten ihr müsst sie erlösen, deshalb wird auch das `Lied der Mutter´ gebraucht. Nur wenn Ra´ul wieder mit uns vereint wird ist die Gefahr für immer gebannt und auch nur dann ist der Fluch von mir genommen. Ich wünschte ich könnte euch genau sagen, was ihr zu tun habt, aber wenn ich das wüsste, dann währe Ra´ul schon seit langem erlöst," erklärte Sie.

(Derek)Sierel blickte für einige Minuten zum Fenster und Musterte dann jeden der Anwesenden für einen Moment. Ihr Blick hatte etwas an sich, das beruhigend wirkte.

„Also werdet ihr es versuchen?" fragte Sie vorsichtig. Methos und Duncan sahen kurz einander an und blickten dann zu Alex, diese Nickte und selbst Nick der, der Sache nicht ganz traute stand auf und stellte sich, bekräftigend neben Alex. Joe brauchte sie erst gar nicht anzusehen, dieser stand voll hinter ihnen.

„Wir werden es Versuchen," antworteten Methos und Duncan, wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen, ihr braucht noch Ruhe, aber ich bleibe in eurer nähe. Durch Derek könnt ihr mit mir sprechen. Ich werde nicht noch einmal die Kraft, für so eine Verschmelzung haben. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück," mit diesen Worten zog sich Sierel aus Derek zurück.

Dieser wurde von einem Schwindelgefühl erfasst und schwankte, diesmal hatte Nick schnell genug reagiert und stützte ihn. Er brauchte noch einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und Nicks Hilfe nicht mehr benötigte.

„Sieh mich bitte mal an," forderte ihn Nick auf. Derek tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Nick sah ihm kurz direkt in die Augen, es waren wieder Dereks Augen, braun und stark wie immer.

„An Halloween würden dir blaue Kontaktlinsen stehen," witzelte Nick und klopfte Derek auf die Schulter. Derek wirkte noch etwas geschwächt, die Verschmelzung mit Sierel hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet.

Die Anderen waren, zwar nicht mehr in der Lage Sierel zu sehen, aber sie war immer noch da und warf Derek einen dankenden Blick zu.

Duncan, Methos und Joe mussten erst noch verarbeiten, was sie gerade erlebt hatten.

Ihre Skepsis verwandelte sich, nach und nach in erstaunen und dann auch wieder in Ungewissheit. Ungewissheit darüber, wie sie an ihren Gegner heran gehen sollten. Sierel hatte beteuert, dass es nicht Ra´uls Schuld war, dass eine Bedrohung durch sie entstand.

Ra´ul war einfach das passiert, was allen Menschen irgendwann passiert. Sie hatte sich verliebt, nur leider in den falschen Mann. Welcher sie letztendlich zu ihrem Schicksal verdammte.

Nur war es nicht nur das Leben von Ra´ul das Zerstört wurde. Ariman hatte es vorgezogen gleich eine gesamte Familie zu Vernichten und zu Verdammen und Ra´ul war sein Werkzeug.

„Eines würde mich dennoch interessieren," merkte MacLeod an.

„Wieso muss das `Lied der Mutter´ gespielt werden?"

Derek, der sich bis jetzt von der Verschmelzung erholt hatte blickt jetzt zu Sierel.

Ein paar Augenblicke später sah er wieder zu den anderen.

„Die Mutter, von Sierel und Ra´ul hat dieses Lied, allein für ihre Töchter geschrieben und spielte es den beiden immer vor, als sie noch klein waren. Dieses Lied hat immer sehr beruhigend und positiv auf Ra´ul gewirkt, es könnte ihr helfen, den Fluch, der auf ihr lastet zu brechen," erklärte er dann.

Nick sah ihn, etwas ungläubig an. Er hatte die Bedeutung, des Liedes höher eingeschätzt. Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, blickte Derek wieder neben sich. Anschließen wandte er sich direkt an Nick.

„Sierel meint, du solltest die Bedeutung des Liedes nicht unterschätzen. Die Erinnerung, die es in Ra´ul wach rufen soll, könnten den Ausgang des Kampfes entscheiden."

„Kann Sierel etwa auch Gedanken lesen?" murmelte Nick verärgert.

„Nur den Gedanken, den du im Moment gerade hast, mehr nicht," antwortet Derek, ein paar Sekunden später.

Allen spuckten noch endlos viele Fragen durch den Kopf, aber die würden warten müssen. Sierel musste sich nämlich zurückziehen. Sie war geschwächt, während ihre Schwester mit jeder Minute an Stärke gewann. Deshalb verlor Sierel sie immer mehr.

Die Verbindung mit Derek hatte sie wenigstens ein wenig gestärkt, dafür war es nun Derek der sich erholen musste.

Der Rest der Nacht blieb weitestgehend ruhig. Die Gruppen wechselten mit den Wachen. Nur Derek schlief, bis zum Morgen durch.

7:30 Uhr (sechster Tag)

Obwohl die Sonne am Himmel stand, drang kaum ein Lichtstrahl von ihr durch den Nebel, der mittlerweile eine Art Käseglocke über das Haus gebildet hatte.

Im Haus war alles Finster und nur die Lampen spendeten wenigstens ein bisschen Licht.

Im Kontrollraum waren nur noch weniger, als die Hälfte der Bildschirme Aktiv. Der Rest der Kameras hatte versagt, oder war vom Nebel zerstört worden.

Es lag eine gerade zu, unheimliche Stille über dem Haus. Man konnte keine Vögel singen hören, die Bojen im Hafen lagen vollkommen still und die Wellen des Meeres waren ebenfalls, völlig stumm. Der Fall einer Stecknadel, wäre wohl einem Donner gleich gekommen.

Derek hielt sich mit Nick und Alex im Kontrollraum auf, während Methos, Joe und Duncan den Nebel, aus der Bibliothek beobachteten.

Sie alle waren völlig Hilflos und keiner wusste, auch nur im Entferntesten wie er sich der kommenden Gefahr stellen sollte.

Die Zeit war im Augenblick der einzige Feind den sie hatten, einmal schien die Sekunden wie Stunden zu vergehen und dann wiederum war eine Stunde vorbei, ehe man irgendetwas gemacht hatte.

Alex befasste sich noch einmal mit dem Buch, in ihr klimmte ein Stück Hoffnung, dass sie irgendetwas, egal wie gering es sei übersehen hatten. Leider verwandelte sich diese Hoffnung, nach langer Suche doch in eine Enttäuschung.

Sie konnten wirklich nichts machen. Sie mussten, wie Sierel es ihnen gesagt hatte abwarten, was auf sie zukommt.

Die Zeit verstrich und es wurde Abend.

Nach langer Zeit der Ungewissheit und des Wartens, näherte sich der Zeiger der großen Uhr, in der Bibliothek gefährlich dem 11 Uhr Schlag entgegen.

Noch eine Stunde und dann musste Ra´ul ihr Ritual vollziehen und immer mehr drängte sich allen der Gedanke auf, wie sie das machen wollte.

Kurze Zeit nach dem 11 Uhr Schlag, begann der Nebel sich immer weiter, auf das Haus zu senken. Es war nicht mehr möglich nach draußen zu sehen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte, die unheilvolle schwarze Wolke das, gesamte Haus bedeckt.

Methos ging mit Joe und Duncan in den Kontrollraum. Hier waren gerade auch die letzten Überwachungsmöglichkeiten, der Dunkelheit zum Opfer gefallen.

Die sechs hatten sich gerade gesammelt, als der Strom ausfiel und pure Finsternis im Haus herrschte.

Nick sucht schnell ein paar Taschenlampen heraus und verteilte sie.

„Es scheint los zu gehen," kommentierte Methos trocken. Die anderen sahen ihn etwas verärgert an, dieser Kommentar konnte wirklich nur von ihm kommen. Methos zuckte aber nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

Doch weiter konnten sie sich nicht, über diesen Überflüssigen Kommentar unterhalten.

Im Erdgeschoss war nämlich, im gleichen Moment ein lautes Krachen zu hören.

Ein weiterer lauter Knall und dann herrschte wieder stille.

Nick sah etwas ratlos in die Runde, er wollte unbedingt wissen, was gerade da unten passiert war. Er blickte fragend zu Derek.

„Wir teilen uns auf, um unsere Chancen zu erhöhen," meinte Duncan vorsichtig.

„Wir sollten zu zweit gehen, damit jeder von euch, wo anders ist," fügte Alex hinzu und wartete auf eine Bestätigung von Derek. Nach kurzem überlegen, stimmte er zu.

Diesmal war es Methos, der sich überraschend zu Wort meldete und die Gruppen einteilte.

„Na gut, dann geht Duncan mit Joe, Nick mit Derek und Alex kommt mit mir!"

Duncan musste sich, trotz der kritischen Situation ein lächeln verkneifen. Er wusste genau das Methos es, ein wenig auf Alex abgesehen hatte, da ihnen aber die Zeit davon lief, legte er keinen Widerspruch ein, sondern ging mit Joe Richtung Westflügel.

Methos machte sich mit Alex auf den Weg zum Ostflügel und Nick wagte sich, mit Derek nach unten.

In der Eingangshalle ließen sich keine Schäden feststellen. Nick tastet sich, im Schein von Dereks Taschenlampe vor. Mit gezogener Waffe warf er einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war nahezu alles Zerstört. Die Fenster schienen nach innen Explodiert zu sein. Das Sofa war aufgeschlitzt und der Tisch zerschlagen. In den Wänden waren riesige Risse zu erkennen. Es sah so aus, als währe ein Tier, mit Messerscharfen Krallen durch den Raum gefegt.

Nur der Flügel, war von der Zerstörungswut, des Wesens verschont geblieben, dieser Stand unberührt in seiner Ecke und wies nicht einen kleinen Kratzer auf.

„Irgend jemand mag uns wohl doch," flüsterte Nick und zwinkerte Derek ermutigend zu.

Sie zogen sich zurück und machten sich auf den Weg, zum hinteren Teil des Hauses.

Duncan suchte mit Joe den Westflügel ab. Bis jetzt hatten sie nichts gefunden. Wenn man allerdings das geringe Licht bedachte, welches von der Taschenlampe ausging, so hätte in jeder Ecke Gefahr lauern können und die beiden hätten es erst bemerkt, wenn es bereits zu Spät gewesen wäre.

Duncan hielt plötzlich an. In ihm machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit. Er spürte Kälte, eisige Kälte, die versucht ihn zu umfangen.

„Joe, geh in Deckung," bemerkte er nur leise. „Was?" stutze dieser.

„Es passiert gleich irgendwas, also Versteck dich und verhalt dich ruhig," fuhr Duncan ihn an und stieß ihn dabei in eines der Zimmer, die sich auf dem Gang befanden.

„MacLeod!" protestierte Joe, aber da hatte Duncan die Tür schon geschlossen. Etwas beleidigt setzte sich Joe in einen Stuhl, in der Ecke und löschte das Licht der Taschenlampe.

Auf dem Gang zog Duncan sein Schwert, jetzt spürte er die Kälte immer mehr und dann hörte er Schritte. Sie waren schwer, aber dennoch schnell. Etwas näherte sich MacLeod und das war gewiss nichts Freundliches. MacLeod spannte sich an und konzentrierte sich auf die Schritte.

Von seinem Kampf gegen Ariman hatte er gelernt, das Böse zu spüren und im Augenblick spürte er es, kräftiger, als jemals zuvor.

Das Etwas kam um die Ecke, in der Dunkelheit konnte man nicht viel erkennen, aber wie aufs Stichwort entzündeten sich Kerzen, die zur Zierde auf dem Gang hingen. Duncan schreckte zurück und richtete seinen Blick auf die Kreatur, die ihm jetzt Gegenüber stand.

Das Wesen hatte eine Höhe von ungefähr 2 Metern und war über und über mit Pelz bedeckt. Es lief auf vier Beinen und sein Schwanz war mit Stacheln gespickt. Es wirkte ein bisschen wie ein Wehrwolf, aber an den Pfoten offenbarte es 15cm lange Klauen und im Wolfsähnlichen Kopf öffnete es drohend sein Maul. Seine Zähne waren übergroß und der Gaber tropfte bereits auf den Boden. Dieses Vieh hatte bestimmt keine Probleme jemandem, mit einem Streich den Kopf, oder sämtliche Gliedmassen abzureisen. Seine Rotglühenden Augen funkelten MacLeod gierig an.

Duncan musste zugeben, dass er in seinen 400 Jahren, so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte und im gleichen Moment, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, sprang das Wesen auf ihn zu.

Mac wich zurück, seine Reaktion war aber zu langsam und so schnitt ihm das Wesen, mit seinen Klauen tief ins rechte Bein.

Mit einem erschreckten Schrei ging Duncan zu Boden. Als das Wesen jedoch mit seiner Pranke ein zweites Mal zuschlagen wollte, war MacLeod schnell genug und schlug mit dem Schwert zurück. Er trennte dem Wesen die linke Pfote ab. Es zog sich winselnd von ihm zurück, gab sich aber noch nicht geschlagen. Duncan behielt es im Auge und wurde Zeuge, wie die verlorene Pfote in Sekunden wieder nachwuchs. Jetzt schien das Wesen erst richtig verärgert und attackierte Duncan weiter. In dem engen Gang hatte er keine Chance Schutz zu Suchen. Aber dem Wesen erging es nicht anders, es wurde durch die Wände und das Mobiliar an schnelleren Attacken gehindert und konnte auch nicht sonderlich weite ausholen.

Dennoch gelang ihm ein schneller Sprung auf Duncan zu und es riss ihn zu Boden. Noch, bevor er sich drehen konnte, verbiss sich das Wesen in seinen linken Arm, zusätzlich rammte es Duncan seine Krallen in den Bauch. MacLeod spürte, wie seine Kräfte schwanden und er sich dem Tod näherte, wenn er jetzt das Bewusstsein verlor, dann würde das Wesen gewinnen. Gleichzeitig nahm er jedoch eine leise Stimme war, Sein Herz flüsterte die Stimme.

Duncan hob den Kopf an und konnte die Brust des Wesens sehen, hinter welcher das Herz schlug. Mit letzter Kraft hob MacLeod seinen unverletzten Arm, mit dem Schwert. Mit einem Schrei stieß er ihm das Schwert, so tief er konnte in die Brust.

Von Schrecken gepackt, lockerte das Wesen den Bis und MacLeod zog sich ein Stück weg von ihm. Das Wesen taumelte zurück, nur um in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch einen weiteren Angriff zu wagen.

Mit zittriger Hand stieß MacLeod ein zweites mal zu, diesmal kam das Schwert, auf dem Rücken des Wesens wieder zu Vorschein. Es erschlaffte, noch während es auf der Klinge von MacLeods Dai Katana hing. Nach kurzer Zeit löste es sich einfach in ein Stück des Nebels auf.

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen," fauchte ihn Duncan, mit dem letzten Funken seines Lebens an, dann herrschte nur noch Finsternis in MacLeods Gedanken und er brach zusammen.

Methos war mit Alex immer noch im Ostflügel unterwegs. Sie kannte sich, auch im Dunkeln, perfekt im aus und jedes Mal, wenn Methos unruhig wurde, wechselten sie schnell den Standort. Methos spürte etwas, er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Er hatte fast das Gefühl von einer unheimlichen Hitze erdrückt zu werden, als er Alex darauf hinwies, blickte diese besorgt um sich.

„Irgend jemand, oder etwas kommt auf uns zu," flüstert Methos ihr zu. Alex der es, mit ihren latenten Psychischen Kräften selbst nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut war, stimmte ihm zu.

„Sie sollten sich verstecken," schlug Methos ihr vor.

Alex wollte ihn aber nicht allein lassen und protestierte gegen den Vorschlag. Methos ließ sich von ihren schönen Augen breit schlagen und mahnte sie deshalb zu besondere Vorsicht.

Die beiden gingen langsam weiter, als wie auf Befehl, auch hier Kerzen entzündet wurden.

Alex löscht die Taschenlampe und drehte Methos den Rücken zu. Dieser zog sein Schwert und beobachtete unruhig den Gang, der noch vor ihm lag.

„In Ordnung, wir bleiben Rücken an Rücken und gehen vorsichtig weiter," wies er Alex an.

Er hörte keinen Widerspruch. „Alex?" fragte er dann Laut, weil er sie nicht mehr spüren konnte. Er drehte sich herum und blickte ihren Weg zurück, aber Alex war verschwunden.

Während er noch in den Gang starrte, schlug ihn etwas ziemlich hart vor die Brust, so dass er einige Meter in den Gang flog. Er rappelte sich wieder auf, nur um ein weiteres mal hart getroffen zu werden. Auch diesmal konnte er niemanden sehen.

Er stand wieder auf und irgendetwas packte ihn von hinten. Das ETWAS war ziemlich stark und Methos hatte keine Chance sich, aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Jeder Atemzug wurde schwerer und Methos stand kurz davor zu ersticken. Erst, als er schon kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit stand, wurde er fallen gelassen. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen und schnappte dabei nach Luft. Er sah sich langsam um und suchte den Gang nach seinem Gegner ab, als er bemerkte dass er sein Schwert nicht mehr in den Händen hielt.

Er sprang auf und wirbelte um die eigene Achse und wäre, um ein Haar von seiner eigenen Klinge aufgespießt worden. Das Schwert stand vor ihm, in der Luft und trieb ihn langsam zurück. Als er in den Hauptgang zurückkam, bekam er einen weiteren Schlag versetzt.

Beim Versuch wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, versagte ihm sein Körper den Dienst.

Er klammerte sich an eine Kommode und spürte dann etwas, kaltes an seinen Handgelenken.

Anschließend stellte ihn das ETWAS wieder auf die Beine und dann wurden auch seine Fußgelenke von etwas kaltem umklammert. Es waren Ketten, dies sich plötzlich um seine Gelenke geschlungen hatten.

Unfähig davon zu laufen, wurde er gepackt und weggetragen. Er wollte noch nach MacLeod rufen, bekam aber nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, da ihm die Stimme genommen wurde und er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben musste.

Im Westflügel war MacLeod, unterdessen wieder zu sich gekommen und richtet sich langsam auf. Ihm dröhnte der Kopf und er brauchte einige Momente um sich zu Orientieren.

Der Gang wies keinerlei Verwüstung mehr auf, als habe nie Kampf stattgefunden.

Duncan schritt den Gang etwas zurück und rief nach Joe. Doch dieser gab keine Antwort. Besorgt, um seinen Freund eilte Duncan in das Zimmer, in dem er Joe zurück gelassen hatte. Das Zimmer zeichnete sich durch eine gerade zu unwirkliche ruhe aus. Auf dem Boden lag noch Joes Taschenlampe und der Stock den er zum Gehen benötigte, aber er selbst war verschwunden. Duncan rannte aus dem Zimmer, den Weg zurück, den Sie gekommen waren und rief immer wieder nach Joe.

Nick und Derek erreichten während dessen, den hinteren Teil des Hauses. Hier befand sich, im Untergeschoss der Pool des Legaten Hauses. Es war ein ganz normales rechteckiges Schwimmbecken, welches Hauptsächlich von Nick genutzt wurde. Trotz, dass der Strom ausgefallen war, brannten die Flutlichter im Becken. Dadurch wurde der ganze Raum in ein gespenstisches Blau getaucht. Nick und Derek beschlossen, dass Becken schnell zu umgehen um die Tür auf der anderen Seite zu erreichen.

Mit behutsamen Schritten, wollten sie das Becken umrunden. Plötzlich begann das Wasser Wellen zu schlagen und die beiden beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Kurz, bevor sie die andere Seite erreicht hatten, schoss eine Säule, aus Wasser aus dem Becken und warf beide zu Boden.

Nick war, als erster wieder auf den Beinen und richtete seine Waffe auf das Wasser, aber die Säule war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Derek deutet auf die Tür und beide liefen los, doch im gleichen Moment brachte ein weiterer Tentakel, aus Wasser Nick zu Fall, umschlang sein Bein und zog ihn in Richtung Becken.

„Derek," schrie Nick verzweifelt und gab dabei ein paar Schüsse ins Wasser ab. Derek sprang seinem Freund nach und konnte Nicks Hand packen, dieser warf seine Waffe weg und reichte ihm seine zweite Hand.

Das Wasser war, allerdings stärker, als Derek und zog Nick weiter. Dieser begriff die Situation und wollte sich aus Dereks Griff lösen. „Nein!" fauchte dieser ihn an.

„Nur so hast du eine Chance weiterzukommen," schrie er Derek an und sah ihm genau in Augen. „Geh und sieh zu, dass du ja die richtigen Töne triffst!" fügte er noch ermutigend hinzu, bevor er sich endgültig aus Dereks Händen löste und somit vom Wasser verschluckt wurde.

„NNNeeeiiinnn," schrie Derek durch den Raum und rutschte zum Rand des Beckens. Die Wellen legten sich, als währe nichts gewesen. Verzweifelt suchten Dereks Augen, das Becken nach Nick ab, aber das Becken war leer. Ein wenig erleichtert und zugleich wütend schlug Derek auf den Boden.

Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter, als er sich wieder aufrichtet und die schmerzende Hand, an sich drückte.

Er drehte sich herum und lief zur Tür.

Duncan erreichte wieder den Hauptteil des Hauses. Die Eingangshalle war von Dutzenden Kerzen erleuchtet und das Feuer im Kamin loderte hell. Er stand auf der Amphore über der Eingangstür, als er einen Schatten im Unteren Teil sah. Er schlich sich zur Treppe und überwand sie mit schnellen Schritten. Er tastete sich zur Wohnzimmer Tür vor und warf einen Blick hinein. Dort war immer noch alles verwüstet. Auch hier erhellten Hunderte von Kerzen den Raum. Allein der Flügel stand unberührt in seiner Ecke. Duncan wagte sich weiter um die Ecke. Als er nun den gesamten Raum einsehen konnte, entdeckte er Methos.

MacLeod war überrascht, immerhin hatte er ihn nicht gespürt. Da der Raum leer war ging Mac vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Methos war Bewusstlos und an Hand- und Fußgelenken mit schweren Eisenketten gefesselt.

„Methos," sprach Duncan ihn an und schüttelte ihn. „Hey komm zu Dir."

Er schüttelte Methos abermals und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Kurz darauf bewegte sich Methos ein wenig und schlug die Augen auf. Er sah kurz zu Duncan und zog versuchsweise an den Ketten.

„Was ist mit Dir passier?" fragte Duncan. Methos schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb erst die letzten Wolken aus seinem Kopf, die seinen Verstand benebelten.

„Ich habe eine große Hitze gespürt und dann hat mich irgend etwas angegriffen," stammelte er dann. „War es ein großes Wehrwolf ähnliches etwas?" stutze Duncan.

„Nein," sah ihn Methos verblüfft an. „Ich konnte ES nicht sehen, es war unsichtbar und wo ist eigentlich Joe?" fügte er dann hinzu.

Duncan senkte den Kopf. „Er ist verschwunden," flüsterte er und sah dann Methos fragend an. „Ich habe Alex auch verloren," gab er zu und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich habe Sie nur kurz aus den Augen gelassen und dann war sie verschwunden." Duncan nickte. „Dasselbe ist mir passiert, als ich Bewusstlos war."

Beide schwiegen für einen Augenblick, bevor Methos meinte, dass den Beiden schon nichts passieren würde.

Er versucht ein zweites Mal an den Ketten zu ziehen. „Kannst du mir nicht irgendwie diese Dinger vom Leib schaffen, anstatt deine Zeit zu vergeuden," spottete Methos.

Duncan zog an den Ketten. Er runzelte die Stirn und suchte nach den Verankerungen der. Er konnte keine Finden, die Ketten schienen mit der Wand zu verschmelzen und so konnte er sie nicht heraus brechen. Er trat ein Stück zurück und schlug einmal hart mit seinem Schwert auf Methos Fesseln. Aber anstatt das sie zerbrachen, wurde Duncan von einer Art Energiestrahl zurück geworfen. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und starrte Methos, etwas verzweifelt an. „So geht's wohl nicht!"

Methos sah ihn streng an. MacLeod wagte einen weiteren Versuch mit dem Schwert, aber das Ergebnis, war das gleiche.

„Gib es auf, diese Ketten kannst du nicht zerstören," sagte eine fremde Stimme.

MacLeod sah sich verwirrt um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Methos war nicht wohl, in seiner Haut und er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, deshalb schrie er MacLeod an, er solle verschwinden und zwar sofort. Etwas überrascht wandte sich Duncan an seinen Freund. Er sah Methos an, welcher mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür wies. Ein wenig durcheinander, aber seinem Freund vertrauend lief er aus dem Zimmer.

„Das wird ihm nicht viel nützen," lies sich die Stimme vernehmen.

„Wer bist du?" rief Methos und zog hart an den Ketten. Ein gemeines Lachen war zu hören.

„Oh du weist mittlerweile sehr genau, wer ich bin," antwortete die Stimme. Die Kerzen flammten auf und im Zimmer erschien ein heller Schein. Methos schloss die Augen und wollte den Kopf abwenden um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Der Schein verdichtet sich und dann bildete sich daraus eine Gestalt. Erst waren es nur verschwommene Konturen und dann stand SIE da.

„Hallo Methos!" lächelte ihn eine Frau an, deren Schönheit, sogar Methos tief beeindruckte.

Sie war groß, schlank und hatte tief, schwarze Haare, welche mit einem goldenen Blätterkranz hochgesteckt waren. Ihr Gesichtszüge waren weich, aber Finster und ihre verführerischen Lippen blutrot. Sie trug ein seidenes Gewand welches mehr offenbarte, als es verstecken sollte. Nur die Farbe ihrer Augen vermochte man nicht zu erkennen, weil sich dort nur schwärze zeigte. Ihre Lippen formten ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Ra´ul!?" kam es leise von Methos. Die Frau zwinkerte und senkte bejahend den Kopf.

„So, wie ich sehe hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht und dennoch stehst du jetzt hier, als Gefangener und deine Freunde können Dir auch nicht mehr helfen," sagte sie bedrohlich.

„Das glaubst auch nur du. Du weist ja gar nicht, zu was meine Freunde fähig sind," forderte Methos sie heraus.

Ra´ul behielt ihr sieghaftes Lächeln. „Oh, ich habe von Deiner Stärke gekostet, die übrigens genau mein Geschmack ist und ich kenne schwächen von MacLeod, was soll mir also noch passieren."

Methos sah sie an und versuchte zu erkennen, was in ihr vorging. Aber das schien sie zu ahnen und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Durch dich werde ich stark und die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit wird dann beginnen," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er versuchte sich abzuwenden, aber sie hielt sein Gesicht fest. Sie kam langsam noch näher und Methos zog abermals, verzweifelter an den Ketten. Bevor er noch irgendwie reagieren konnte küssten Sie ihn. Methos spürte, wie seine Kraft seinen Körper verlassen wollte und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig an Sierels Worte. Ihr müsst Ra´ul einfach widerstehen. Deshalb zwang er sich zur Ruhe und konzentrierte sich auf sein Leben, um seine Kraft für sich zu bewahren. Nach einer weile lies Ra´ul wütend von ihm ab. Sie funkelte ihn böse an und verpasste ihm einen Tritt in die Magengegend.

„So, du willst dich mir verweigern," herrschte Sie ihn an. „Das wird dir aber nicht mehr lange gelingen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und nur noch ihre Lache war zu hören.

Duncan war, auf Methos Anweisung nach oben gelaufen und bewegte sich jetzt auf die Bibliothek zu. Er hörte Geräusche und hielt inne. Aus der Bibliothek, war ein flüstern zu vernehmen. MacLeod konnte die Worte nicht verstehen und näherte sich vorsichtig. Doch kurz, bevor er die Tür erreichte, verstummten alle Geräusche. Mit einem Satz sprang er durch die Tür und nahm eine Verteidigungshaltung ein.

Aber es war niemand da, der ihn hätte angreifen können, also erhob er sich. Er suchte den Raum nach irgendwelchen Gefahren ab. Wegen des Stromausfalls, war das Hologramm nicht mehr vorhanden und gab somit den Blick, auf den finsteren Kontrollraum frei.

Duncan bewegte sich zur Wendeltreppe und wollte auf die Galerie gehen, als er sah das, dass Schwert über dem Kamin verschwunden war. Kurz darauf hörte er Schwertklingen, die laut aufeinander Krachten. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und die Geräusche wurden lauter. Er folgte ihnen die Treppe hinauf, die zum Dach führte.

Je höher er kam, desto lauter wurden die Kampfgeräusche. Als er die Tür zum Dach erreicht hatte, warf er einen vorsichtigen Blick durch auf das Dach.

Er sah eine Art Schattengestalt, welche ein Schwert führte und mit unglaublicher Präzision seinen Gegner Attackierte. MacLeod öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und konnte den Gegner des Schattens erkennen. Es war Derek, der das Schwert vom Kamin in seinen Händen führte.

Der Schatten war schnell und wendig, aber Derek setzte sich mit all seinem Können zur Wehr. Er verstand es, geschickt mit dem Schwert umzugehen. Nicht schlecht, für einen Sterblichen, dachte sich Duncan.

Noch parierte, Derek alle Schläge des Schattens, aber er war ein Mensch und wurde langsamer, während die Schläge des Schattens schneller wurden. In einem Moment gab Derek seine Deckung frei und da wendete der Schatten eine schnelle Attacke an, so das Derek zwar aus dem Weg springen konnte, aber einen Schnitt über die rechte Hand einstecken musste. Als der Schatten abermals zuschlagen wollte hechtete Duncan aus der Tür und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Derek im Rücken und das Schwert bereit zum Kampf, so forderte er den Schattenkrieger heraus. Ohne lang zu zögern griff dieser an. Er vollführte eine Reihe von schnellen Schlägen, die keinem spezifischen Muster folgten. MacLeod zog es, allerdings vor geschickt auszuweichen, anstatt zu parieren. Derek wunderte sich über dieses Verhalten, erkannte aber schon kurz darauf die Strategie von MacLeod. Er wollte dem Gegner nicht zeigen, was er konnte, sondern lies ihn Ungewissheit. Dieses Verhalten machte den Schattenkrieger nur noch wütender und er verlor die Kontrolle, über seine Schläge. Bei einem weiteren Hieb nach Duncan, sprang dieser erst zur Seite um hinter den Schatten zu kommen. Noch während dieser sich ihm zuwandte stieß ihm MacLeod das Katana tief in die Brust.

Der Schatten gab noch einen kurzen Schrei von sich, bevor er sich auflöste. MacLeod wandte sich an Derek, welcher an Tür stand um das Dach zu verlassen. Er sah MacLeod, aus erschöpften Augen dankend an. Das Schwert trug er in der linken Hand und hatte um die rechte ein Stück seines Ärmels gewickelt. Duncan folgte ihm nach unten.

In der Bibliothek entzündeten sie ein paar Kerzen, um wenigstens etwas zu sehen.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" wollte Mac Wissen. Derek sah ihn kurz an. „Sie haben auch ihre Begleitung verloren, wie ich sehe," begann er dann. MacLeod nickte betroffen.

„Ich war mit Nick unten beim Schwimmbecken. Dort wurde er vom Wasser verschluckt und war verschwunden. Ich lief aus der Tür und hörte Geräusche, denen ich zurück nach oben folgte. In der Bibliothek griff mich dann der Schatten an. Ich schnappte mir das Schwert und wollte mich wehren, aber er trieb mich nach oben. Ich weiß nicht was passiert währe, wenn sie nicht dazwischen gegangen wehren," erklärte er dann und verzog dabei leicht das Gesicht.

„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich den Kampf nicht überlebt," fügte er noch hinzu.

Duncan sah auf den Notdürftigen Verband, an Dereks Hand. Er war schon komplett mit Blut getränkt, der Schnitt musste wohl sehr tief sein.

„Zeigen Sie mal her!" forderte er Derek auf. Dieser musterte ihn nur überrascht.

„Ihre Hand."

Nach kurzem zögern streckte Derek ihm die Hand entgegen und wickelte vorsichtig den Verband ab. Ein ziemlich tiefer Schnitt kam darunter zum Vorschein. Der Schnitt führt vom Daumenballen bis zum kleinen Finger und hatte wohl eine der Hauptadern verletzt.

„Haben sie frisches Verbandszeug?"

Derek nickte, er nahm eine Kerze und ging in den Kontrollraum. Die Blutung war so stark, dass man Dereks Weg, anhand der Blutspur verfolgen konnte. Aus einem Schrank, an der Wand holte er ein Erste Hilfe Set und reichte es MacLeod. Duncan öffnete es und fand alles was er benötigte.

Er reinigte Dereks Wunde, desinfizierte sie und verband sie dann wieder vorsichtig.

„Das wird noch eine ganze Weile Schmerzen," sagte er und grinste Derek ermutigend an.

MacLeod hatte den Verband so dünn wie möglich gehalten um Derek viel Bewegungsfreiheit zu lassen.

„Wie lang dauert es denn bei ihnen, bis so etwas wieder verheilt," meinte Derek.

„Oh ich bin Unsterblich, aber nicht immun gegen Schmerzen. Allerdings währe die Wunde jetzt schon wieder verheilt," prallte MacLeod ein wenig. Derek sah ihn etwas ungläubig an.

Im Moment schienen sie in Sicherheit zu sein, deshalb wollte Duncan Derek einen Beweis geben. Er nahm sein Schwert und lies es in der Hand kreisen. Derek beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Duncan warf das Schwert hoch und fing es an der Klinge wieder auf, so dass es ihm die Handfläche aufschnitt.

Derek zuckte kurz zusammen, als er für einen Moment den Schmerz in Duncans Gesicht sehen konnte, aber der war schnell verflogen. Er legte das Schwert zur Seite und wartete einen kleinen Augenblick. Dann öffnete er die Hand und hielt sie in Dereks Richtung. Dieser kam ein Stück näher und konnte die klaffende Wunde in der Hand erkennen. Doch noch während er sie ansah, begann sich die Wunde, unter der Einwirkung kleiner Blitze zu schließen.

Nach ein paar Minuten erinnerte nur noch das Blut, auf der Hand an den Schnitt. Derek blickte fasziniert zu MacLeod, welcher das Blut abwischte.

Für weitere Fragen hatte er aber keine Zeit mehr, denn Derek wurde vom zweiten Gesicht in seine Gedanken gezogen.

Er sah Methos welcher gefesselt war und eine schöne Frau die ihm die Kraft nehmen wollte.

Die Bilder überschlugen sich. Sie wechselten zu MacLeod, in seinem Kampf gegen das Wehrwolf ähnliche Wesen, dann wiederum sah er Nick, Alex und Joe die Bewusstlos am Boden lagen.

Dann war da Sierel, deren Blick Verzweiflung zum Ausdruck brachte und Ra´ul die, die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit einläutete.

„Derek?" holte ihn MacLeods Stimme zurück. Er sah erschrocken auf. „Was war eben los?" wollte Duncan wissen, aber Derek winkte ab.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit," sagte er lediglich und eilte wieder in den dunklen Kontrollraum. Mac folgte ihm.

„Was ist denn jetzt," rief er Derek nach, der nach etwas suchte.

„Wir brauchen das Buch," gab dieser zur Antwort. MacLeod runzelte die Stirn, sie hatte das Buch mehrere male durchgesehen und hatten nichts mehr gefunden und jetzt brauchte Derek es. „Wieso?"

„In dem Buch sind die Noten für das Lied, ohne die können wir uns gleich ergeben."

Das leuchtet Duncan ein und so half er Derek bei der Suche, aber diese blieb erfolglos.

„Es ist weg," kommentierte Derek wütend.

Im gleichen Moment, war wieder ein unheimliches Lachen zu hören. Die Beiden drehten sich um und blickten zum Ausgang, des Kontrollraums und dort stand SIE.

„So, so wen finde ich denn hier," begann Sie und warf beiden einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß, du bist der Krieger," wandte sie sich an Duncan, obwohl sie das schon wusste.

„Also, wenn ich die Seele bereits in Ketten gelegt habe und der Kriege hier vor mir steht, was haben dann sie hier zu suchen," meinte sie zu Derek.

MacLeod und Derek antworteten beide nicht, sondern sahen Sie nur an.

Ra´ul funkelte sie böse an und streckte dann die Hand aus. Im gleichen Moment wurden Derek und Duncan, wie von einer Druckwelle zu Boden geworfen.

„Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, mit was ihr es wirklich zu tun habt," spottete Ra´ul.

„Wir haben es mit jemand zu tun der verraten wurde," rief Derek. Duncan sah ihn überrascht an und auch Ra´ul war es anzusehen, dass sie diese Bemerkung nicht erwartet hätte.

Derek stand langsam auf und fuhr fort: „Wir haben es mit jemandem zu tun, der eigentlich nicht verantwortlich ist, für das, was er tut. Dieser jemand bist du: Ra´ul."

„Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?" Ra´ul schien leicht verärgert, machte aber auch einen Neugierigen Eindruck.

„Du wurdest von deiner großen Liebe verraten und verdammt. Dazu kommt noch, dass man deine Familie ebenfalls verflucht hat und du nicht zu ihr zurückkehren kannst."

„Ich habe keine Familie, ich habe nie ein gehabt. Ich bin die Prinzessin der Dunkelheit und das werdet ihr schon noch merken," fluchte Ra´ul und verschwand in einer Nebelwolke.

Duncan trat an die Seite von Derek.

„Woher wussten sie, dass sie so empfindlich darauf reagiert?" fragte Duncan, aber Derek schwieg.

„Oh, natürlich," begann er kurz darauf. MacLeod sah ihn nur Ratlos an.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst, es war reiner Instinkt," antwortete er dann schnell auf Duncans Frage. „Ah, und was ist ihnen jetzt noch eingefallen?"

„Das ist der Grund, warum das Lied gespielt werden muss," meinte Derek. Duncans Blick wurde noch verwirrter.

„Ra´ul kann sich offensichtlich nicht, an ihr früheres Leben erinnern und Sierel sagte das, dass Lied Erinnerungen in Ra´ul wach rufen soll. Das soll uns und ihr helfen damit Ra´ul endlich die Ketten ihrer Knechtschaft sprengt," erklärte Derek.

„Dann sollten wir uns lieber beeilen, es ist nämlich gleich Zwölf," forderte Duncan ihn auf, aber Derek zweifelte noch ein wenig, wie sie das ohne das Notenblatt anstellen sollten. Lange hatte er aber nicht Zeit zum Nachdenken, weil Duncan ihn mit sich zog.

MacLeod hatte sein Schwert wieder zu einem Teil von sich werden lassen, während Derek sein Schwert, in der Gesunden Hand mit sich nahm.

Er führte ihn nach unten und deutete aufs Wohnzimmer. Die Beiden näherten sich vorsichtig und spähten hinein. Da Ra´ul nicht zu sehen war, betraten sie den Raum.

Duncan eilte sofort zu Methos, der immer noch versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu lösen.

„Wie geht es Dir?" fragte MacLeod. „Oh, sehr gut, bis auf die Tatsache das ich in Ketten liege und eine verrückte Frau versucht mir mein Leben zu nehmen, aber sonst kann ich mich nicht beklagen."

Derek beobachtete misstrauisch das Wohnzimmer. Die vielen Kerzen warfen unheimliche Schatten an die Wand.

Methos und MacLeod achteten, im Moment nicht aus dem, was um sie war und erst, als Derek sie zur Ruhe aufrief, beendeten sie ihr Gespräch.

„Habt ihr das Gehört?"

Methos und MacLeod warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, ihr Gespräch hatte sie so sehr abgelenkt, dass sie erst jetzt ein Schnaufen vernahmen. Derek ging ein paar Schritte zu Duncan zurück. Kurz darauf wurde das Schnaufen lauter und Schritte näherten sich dem Wohnzimmer.

MacLeod überkam ein kalter Schauer, der ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte, Methos erging es nicht anders. Nur Derek vernahm die Gegenwart, des Unbekannten anders und verhielt sich einfach ruhig. Das Wesen näherte sich der Tür des Wohnzimmers und mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit stand es plötzlich direkt im Zimmer. Das Wesen wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Höllenhund und Mensch. Der Körper selbst, war Muskulös und schwarze Adern traten auf Armen und Beinen hervor. Es ging zwar auf zwei Beinen, besaß allerdings einen langen Schwanz der, wie sein Rücken mit Stacheln besetzt war. Die Hände waren mit langen Krallen versehen und auf der Brust wucherte dichter Pelz. Um die Handgelenke, falls man das so nennen konnte trug es schwere Eisenringe, die sein furchterregendes Auftreten noch verstärkten. Vom Bullenähnlichen Kopf gingen zwei Hörner aus. Dieses Vieh war sich in der Lage jemanden schnell und grausam zu töten. Es fehlte nicht viel und man hätte meinen können, man stünde vorm Teufel persönlich.

Aus seinen grün leuchtenden Augen musterte es die Anwesend und wartete scheinbar eine entsprechende Reaktion von Derek oder Duncan ab.

MacLeod griff vorsichtig nach seinem Schwert und brachte es in eine Verteidigungsposition.

Das Wesen rührte sich, aber nicht von der Stelle, sondern ging sogar in die Hocke, beobachtete die Anwesenden aber weiter.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete es den Mund und stieß einen seltsamen laut aus. Er war für MacLeod und Methos ein kaum hörbares jauchzen, aber Derek ging in die Knie.

Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und presste sich die Hände gegen die Ohren, um sie vor dem Lärm zu schützen, den er wahrnahm. Duncan schritt vorsichtig zur Seite, immer das Wesen im Auge behaltend. Er beugte sich zu Derek und fragte ihn, was er hören würde. Derek antwortete nicht, er konnte MacLeods Stimme in dem Getöse, welches auf ihn niederprasselte nicht hören.

Der Lärm entfachte Schmerz, der durch Dereks Körper schoss. Methos beobachtete das Wesen, aber das hatte Derek mit eiskalten Augen fixiert und schien ihm schaden zu wollen.

„MacLeod!" schrie Methos. Duncan sah auf.

„Greif es an!" befahl im Methos. Ohne viel zu Fragen sprang MacLeod auf das Wesen zu. Kurz, bevor er es erreichte beendete es seine seltsame Geräusch Attacke. Im gleichen Moment sackte Derek kurz zusammen, atmete aber auf.

Duncan Attackierte das Wesen mit einer Vielzahl von gut gezielten Schlägen, aber es war wendig und musste deshalb nur kleine Kratzer einstecken. Dann schlug das Wesen zurück. Es versuchte MacLeod mit seinen Scharfen Klauen zu erwischen. Duncan versuchte ihm immer wieder auszuweichen, aber das Wesen war schnell. Dies führte dazu das ES ihm eine Klaue über den Rücke jagen konnte. Duncan ließ mehr einen Schreckens-, als einen Schmerzensschrei los.

Er wirbelte um die eigene Achse und suchte den Raum nach dem Wesen ab, konnte es aber nicht auf Anhieb entdecken, weil es in der hinteren Ecke wieder in die Hocke gegangen war.

Abermals öffnete es den Mund und wieder war es Derek, der seine Laute wahrnahm.

MacLeod wollte einen weiteren Angriff wagen, um es von Derek abzulenken. Als er sich jedoch bewegen wollte konnte er es nicht mehr. Verblüfft sah er auf das Wesen, welches Triumphierend seine Klaue präsentierte. Sie war offensichtlich mit einer Art Gift gespickt, welches den Gegner bewegungsunfähig machte. Duncan fluchte kurz und sah etwas ratlos zu Methos.

Unbeirrt von den Beiden, bewegte sich das Wesen nun langsam auf Derek zu.

Dieser krümmte sich vor schmerzen, versuchte aber die Gewalt über seine Sinne zu behalten.

Mit einemmal, bekam er das Gefühl einer Ohnmacht nahe zu sein und kämpfte gegen ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit an, aber dort hörte er Vertraute Stimmen, auf die er sich zu konzentrieren versuchte. Er versuchte die Stimmen, in die Mitte seiner Gedanken zu rücken und stellte fest, dass es die Stimmen von Nick und Alex waren, die ihn aufforderten nicht aufzugeben.

Als er sich, mehr und mehr auf die Beiden Konzentrierte, verstummte der Lärm, den die Kreatur ausstieß. Er tastete unmerklich nach dem Schwert und ergriff es vorsichtig. Er blinzelte lediglich ein wenig und machte weiter einen Gebrochenen Eindruck. Siegessicher näherte sich das Wesen und wollte zum tödlichen Schlag ansetzten.

Es blieb kurz vor Derek stehen, holte aus und schlug zu, aber Derek war schneller.

Ein paar Sekunden, bevor die Kreatur ihre Chance nutzen konnte, stieß ihm Derek das Schwert tief in den Bauch. Das Wesen begann zu schreien und zu fluchen. Es löste sich vom Schwert und taumelte zurück. Derek richtet sich auf und beobachtete es. Abermals stieß es seinen unhörbaren Laut aus.

„Keine Chance," meinte Derek laut. Von Wut gepackt lief die Kreatur los und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Es war so schnell, dass Derek es aus den Augen verlor. Erst der Schlag, der ihn traf, versicherte ihm den Angriff. Er stürzte zu Boden, rappelte sich aber schnell wieder auf.

Das Wesen stand jetzt genau vor ihm und holte abermals aus.

Es jagte Derek, seine Kralle in die Schulter, schrie aber im gleichen Moment auf.

Die Augen des Wesens waren mit Schrecken gefüllt.

Es löste seine Kralle und ging in die Knie. Dereks Schwert hatte ihn ein zweites Mal durchbohrt und nun drehte er das Schwert noch, als er es wieder aus dem Leib des Wesens zurückzog.

Die Kreatur schnaufte und zog sich ein Stück von Derek weg. Mit einem letzten wütenden Schrei löste es sich auf und kurz darauf konnte sich MacLeod wieder bewegen.

Da im Raum alles verwüstet war, ging Derek zum Flügel und setzte sich dort auf die Bank.

Er hatte jegliche Farbe im Gesicht verloren und atmete schwer. Duncan trat an seine Seite und sah sich die Schulter an. Die Verletzung war nicht besonders Schwer, aber Derek Zustand war bedenklich. Erst der Blutverlust durch den Schnitt, jetzt der Angriff des Wesens und Schmerzen in der Schulter. Duncan fand es schon bewundernswert, dass er überhaupt noch auf seinen Füßen stehen konnte. Und das für einen Sterblichen, ging ihm noch einmal durch den Kopf.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" frage er, mehr oder weniger rhetorisch. Derek sah ihn kurz an und seine Augen verrieten alles. Sie waren von Schmerzen gepeinigt, aber dennoch bereit den Kampf, bis zum Ende durchzustehen. MacLeod klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die gesunde Schulter und wollte zu Methos hinüber gehen.

Nach zwei Schritten stieß er jedoch, gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

„Ich habe euch wohl unterschätzt!" hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Methos rüttelte ein weiteres Mal an seinen Ketten und Derek sah auf.

Im Zimmer wurde es wieder hell und aus einem Lichtkegel, in der Mitte trat Ra´ul. So verführerisch und gefährlich wie zuvor.

„Allerdings habe ich etwas, dass euren Sieg verhindern wird," spottete Sie.

Hinter ihrem Rücken zog sie das Buch hervor und blätterte kurz darin. Sie stoppte auf der Seite mit den Noten. „So, so," meinte sie nur und schlug das Buch wieder zu.

„Da hat wohl jemand sehr genaue Aufzeichnungen, über mich gemacht, aber die sind jetzt nur noch Schall und Rauch." Noch während sie diese Worte sprach, begann das Buch, in ihren Händen zu brennen, bis zum Schluss nur noch Asche von ihrer Hand rieselte.

MacLeod blickt zur Uhr. Derek folgte seinem Beispiel. Es war zehn Minuten vor Zwölf. Ra´ul musste das Ritual beginnen um die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit einzuleiten.

Bedrohlich Schritt sie auf Methos zu.

„Du darfst dich freuen, durch deine Kraft gelangt die Menschheit in eine neue Ära," funkelte sie ihn an. Methos wehrte sich permanent, gegen diesen Gedanken und zog wieder an den Ketten. Unter den Schellen trat schon Blut hervor, so stark wehrte er sich gegen seine Gefangenschaft. Ra´ul schien dies aber Freude zu bereiten.

Sie legte Methos die Hand auf die Brust und fixierte ihn mit einem festen Blick.

Ihre Handfläche begann zu leuchten und Methos spürte wie sie ihm, seine Kraft entziehen wollte. Er schloss die Augen und Konzentrierte sich nur auf einen Gedanken, einen Gedanken der ihn vorbrachte aus dieser Situation. Ein paar Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu einer Frau die er einst liebte.

MacLeod und Derek beobachteten hilflos die Szenerie.

Plötzlich begann Ra´ul zu zittern. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer regelrechten Fratze und sie ließ von Methos ab. Geschwächt von diesem Vorfall, verschwand die Barriere die MacLeod und Derek gefangen hielt.

„Sie bleiben hier und wenn es soweit ist, Spielen sie!" befahl Duncan Derek und bewegte sich auf seinen Freund und Ra´ul zu.

Diese wandte sich wütend an Methos und versuchte abermals, ihm die Kraft zu nehmen, die sie brauchte. Doch auch dieses Mal scheiterte Sie. MacLeod war ein wenig überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Methos es so einfach schaffen würde ihr zu widerstehen. Aber sein Herz schlug am richtigen Fleck, für die richtigen Menschen und das verlieh ihm und MacLeod selbst Kraft.

Ra´ul wirbelte herum und griff MacLeod an. In ihr war die Wut von Jahrtausenden entbrannt und das machte sie äußerst gefährlich.

Das schöne Gesicht, verwandelte sich in das einer Schlange, welche ihrem Opfer nach dem Leben trachtete. MacLeod wich ihr aus und suchte im anderen Teil des Zimmers Schutz.

Ra´ul machte sich wieder für eine Attacke bereit und wie aus dem Nichts ließ sie ein Schwert erscheinen.

Sie setzte auf Duncan zu und verwickelte ihn, in einen schnellen Schlagabtausch mit den Schwertern.

Derek saß noch immer am Flügel und wünschte sich, irgendetwas tun zu können. In wenigen Minuten schlug die Uhr Mitternacht und noch hatte keiner der Seiten gewonnen.

„Derek, Spiel!" vernahm er eine leise Stimme, die wieder aus ihm selbst stammte.

Es war Sierels Stimme, sie war wieder da und versuchte ihnen zu helfen. Aber er hatte keine Noten, deshalb wusste er nicht, wie er der Bitte nachkommen sollte. Er starrte ein paar Sekunden lang ratlos auf die Tasten, des Flügels, bevor er diese Frage auch im Geiste bildete.

Wie soll ich spielen, ich habe keine Vorgaben?

Er lauschte in sich hinein, konnte aber keine Antwort vernehmen.

Sierel? formte sich eine weitere Frage, hinter seiner Stirn. Wieder keine Antwort, Derek wähnte schon das Sierel wieder verschwunden war, aber zu weiteren Überlegungen kam er nicht mehr, bevor ihn das Zweite Gesicht in die Gedankenwelt rief.

Er saß am Flügel, das Wohnzimmer war in einwandfreiem Zustand und vor ihm lag das Notenblatt. Es war das, nachdem er, an einem der vorangegangenen Abende das Lied zum ersten Mal gespielt hatte. Er konnte die Noten ganz genau erkennen.

MacLeod setzte sich mit all seiner Kraft, gegen Ra´ul zur Wehr. Ihre dämonische Kraft verlieh ihr, eine besonders schnell und vor allem genaue Kampftechnik.

Duncan hatte noch keinen richtigen Angriff starten können. Sie schien jeden seiner Schritte vorauszuahnen.

Als sie in einen Nahkampf gerieten, versetzte Ra´ul MacLeod einen Tritt. Er fiel zurück und stürzte in die Trümmer des Tisches. Ein Stück, eines Tischbeins bohrte sich ihm in den Rücken. Seinen Lippen entrann sich ein kurzes Stöhnen, als Ra´ul ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand trat und sich dann auf ihn setzte. Die Klinge ihres Schwertes legte sich an MacLeods Hals. Das Holzstück im Rücken verhinderte, dass er sich ihr entziehen konnte.

„Der Krieger! Besiegt! Ich glaube das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen für mich," spottete Ra´ul, als sie aufstand. Sie blickte sich kurz um und nahm Duncans Katana auf. Sie ließ es kurz durch ihre Hände gleiten und stieß es Duncan tief in die Brust. Sie drehte es qualvoll herum und zog es wieder heraus. Duncan legte die Hand auf die entstandene Wunde.

Die Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen ganzen Körper und er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage zu sprechen. In seinen Gedanken wünschte er sich nur ein Ende, dieses Alptraumes.

„MacLeod!" rief Methos erschüttert. Duncan nahm das, aber gar nicht mehr richtig war, sondern versuchte nur, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Ra´ul wandte sich an Methos. „Dein Freund ist Besiegt und Du wirst auch bald verloren haben!" Mit diesen Worten stieß sie Methos MacLeods Schwert in den Bauch.

Die Wunde schmerzte, aber trotzdem hob Methos den Kopf und sah Ra´ul herausfordernd an.

Diese begann wieder zu lachen und wollte ein zweites Mal zustoßen, als plötzlich eine Melodie erklang und Sie, mitten in der Bewegung Inne hielt.

Methos blickte zum Flügel und auch MacLeod hob, mit letzter Kraft den Kopf.

Die Uhr hatte begonnen zu schlagen und Dereks Hände bewegten sich wie von Geisterhand, über die Tasten des Flügels.

Ra´ul wollte eingreifen und Derek am spielen hindern, aber als sie ihm zu nahe kam, wurde Sie selbst von einer Barriere zurück geworfen.

MacLeod schaffte es, sich von dem Holzstück zu befreien und zog sich auf die Beine, aber seine Lebenskraft floss langsam dahin. Er spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Er blickte kurz zu Methos und dann wieder auf Ra´ul.

Sie versuchte ein weiteres Mal, Derek nahe zu kommen, aber wieder scheiterte Sie.

Ra´ul wollte auch einen dritten Versuch starten, aber sie hielt plötzlich inne und lauschte einfach der Melodie.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließ sie das Schwert fallen und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. „Ich kenne dieses Lied," schluchzte Sie.

„Es ist dein Lied, deines und das deiner Schwester," flüsterte Methos aus dem Hintergrund. Ra´ul drehte sich zu ihnen herum. Ihre Augen waren tränennass und das Atmen viel ihr schwer. Sierel hatte Recht behalten. Ra´ul war geschwächt, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte an Kraft zu kommen und nun rief das `Lied der Mutter´ Erinnerungen in ihr wach.

Sie ging in die Knie und hielt sich die Hände an den Kopf.

„Wer bin ich?" schrie Sie plötzlich heraus. Methos und MacLeod wussten nicht so recht ob sie darauf antworten sollten, aber diese Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen.

„Du bist Ra´ul, Tochter von Fahmé, Schwester von Sierel," klang Dereks Stimme vom Flügel her. Er hatte aufgehört zu spielen und kam nun auf Ra´ul zu.

Ra´ul blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Und wo bin ich dann und warum sind sie alle hier?" zweifelte Sie. Ihre Stimme, ihre ganze Erscheinung hatte sich geändert. Sie war immer noch wunderschön, wirkte aber nicht mehr eiskalt, sondern verzweifelt.

„Sie haben einst einen Mann geliebt, der sie mit einem Fluch belegt hat, deshalb haben sie sehr lange geschlafen und nun wartet ihre Familie darauf, dass sie zu ihnen zurück kehren," ermutigte Derek sie.

Ra´ul begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und schrie kurz auf. Ihr Herz wollte den Fluch brechen, aber die Macht von Ariman war groß und so brach sie unter Schmerzen zusammen.

Derek fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden schlug. Im gleichen Moment schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn. Derek spürte, wie er ein wenig wacklig in den Knien wurde, aber er fühlte keinen Hass von Ra´ul. Sie brauchte einfach nur Hilfe.

Der Fluch zerrte an ihren eigenen Kräften und deshalb benötigte sie Dereks Stärke. Dieser ließ es geschehen, auch mit dem Risiko, dass es eine Falle sein könnte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich MacLeod von seinen Verletzungen erholt. Er nahm sein Schwert auf und kam vorsichtig auf Derek und Ra´ul zu.

Er sah ratlos zu Methos, weil er nicht wusste, wie er nun eingreifen sollte.

Auf eine Antwort musste er, aber nicht lange warten. Der Kampf der in Ra´ul stattfand war beendet und somit schoss schwarzer Nebel aus ihrem Körper und sie sank Bewusstlos in Dereks Arme.

Wie ein kleiner Wirbelsturm, tobte diese Wolke nun durch den Raum. Sie hielt in einer Ecke inne und formierte sich. Sie nahm die Konturen eines alten Bekannten an.

Vor MacLeod stand Ariman, in der Gestalt von James Horton. Er hasste dieses Gesicht, es war das Gesicht eines wahnsinnigen Fanatikers und das eines Dämons. Dann veränderte es wieder seine Form und nahm die Gestalt eines Wolfes an. Duncan ahnte, wenn es wirklich ein Fluch von Ariman war, dann konnte er ihn nicht mit Waffen besiegen. Er hatte Ariman im Geiste besiegt. Damals hatte er aufgehört, sich gegen die Vorstellung zu wehren, dass in jedem Menschen ein Teil des bösen steckt. Deshalb legte er sein Schwert auf den Boden und sah dem Wolf direkt in Augen.

„MacLeod was machst du, bist du verrückt geworden?" rief Methos aus dem Hintergrund. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sich MacLeod unbewaffnet vor eine blutrünstigen Wolf stellte.

„Vertrau mir," rief dieser, über die Schulter und ließ den Wolf nicht aus den Augen.

Der Wolf suchte etwas in ihm, er suchte nach Hass, Angst oder Selbstzweifeln. Als er aber nichts davon finden konnte wandte er sich an Derek, welcher immer noch Ra´ul, schützend in den Armen hielt.

„Zeigen sie keine Angst, Zweifel oder Hass," mahnte ihn MacLeod und Derek kam der Aufforderung nach. Auch bei ihm kam der Wolf nicht weiter und richtete seinen Blick nun auf Methos.

MacLeod befürchtete, dass Methos immer noch an der Existenz der Dunkelheit zweifelte und griff unbewusst nach seinem Schwert. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, dass der Wolf auch von Methos abließ. Er ging in die hintere Ecke, des Zimmers und begann laut zu heulen.

Das Haus begann zu beben. Derek und MacLeod konnten nur mit Mühe das Gleichgewicht bewahren und beobachteten den Wolf weiterhin. Sein Heulen wuchs an und wurde Ohrenbetäubend.

Aber mit dem verklingen des Heulen, zog sich der Nebel, außerhalb des Hauses zurück. Die Kuppel löste sich auf und fiel in sich zusammen. Der Wolf löste sich wieder einen Teil des Nebels auf und fegte durch das Wohnzimmer. MacLeod hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht, während sich Derek schützend über Ra´ul beugte. Methos versuchte den Kopf etwas abzuwenden. Dann wurde es wieder ruhig im Raum und die Drei sahen sich vorsichtig um. Es waren keine Anzeichen, von Zerstörung mehr zu erkennen und auch die Ketten, die Methos fesselten waren verschwunden.

MacLeod lief zum Fenster und konnte beobachten, wie auch der letzte Nebel in der Nacht verschwand.

Kurz darauf schlug Ra´ul, wieder die Augen auf und ließ sich von Derek aufhelfen.

Sie sah ihn dankend an. In ihren Augen zeigte sich noch ein wenig Ratlosigkeit, scheinbar wusste sie nicht, was jetzt aus ihr werden sollte.

Plötzlich wurde der Raum, abermals von Licht erfüllt. Alle hoben schützend die Hände vor die Augen.

Das Licht flaute, nach ein paar Minuten wieder ab und nach seinem verschwinden, standen zwei Frauen im Raum. Die eine war Sierel, die ihrer Schwester zur Begrüßung die Arme entgegen streckte.

Wie aus Reflex fiel Ra´ul ihr um den Hals und die Schwestern drückten sich fest aneinander.

Die andere Frau, wirkte wesentlich älter und schritt nun auf Derek, Duncan und Methos zu.

Von ihr ging eine Wärme aus, wie sie noch keiner von den drei je gespürt hatte.

„Danke, dass sie mir meine Tochter zurück gebracht haben," meinte sie mit einer Stimme, die allen ein behütetes Gefühl vermittelte.

„Sie sind Fahmé?" fragte Derek höflich. Die Frau nickte und blickte ihn aus ihren großen, warmen Augen an.

„Ihr wart alle, sehr tapfer und habt meine Familie wieder zusammengeführt, dafür gebührt euch unsere ewige Dankbarkeit," meinte Fahmé und winkte ihre Töchter zu sich herüber.

Ra´ul bedankte sich mit einem kleinen Kuss, bei jedem und entschuldigte sich noch für ihre Taten. Sierel folgte dem Beispiel ihrer Schwester und blieb nur vor Derek etwas länger stehen.

„Ich danke dir für alles, was du mir ermöglicht hast," flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu und wollte, anschließend von ihr zurück treten. Allerdings hatte Sierel noch etwas anderes im Sinne. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und ihre Lippen suchte seine, um sich dann mit einem innigen und langen Kuss, bei ihm zu bedanken.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließ sie ihn wieder los und freute sich über den überraschten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns eines Tages wieder, Derek Rayne," hauchte sie ihm noch ins Ohr.

Fahmé lächelte liebevoll und umarmte ihre Töchter. Aus dem nichts stimmte der Flügel das Lied noch einmal an und Fahmé verschmolz mit ihren Töchtern zu einer Lichtkugel. Sie bewegte sich kurz durch den Raum und dann durch das Fenster nach draußen, in die Nacht.

Derek, Duncan und Methos traten ans Fenster und sahen ihnen noch lange nach.

Die Kugel flog dem Himmel entgegen und wurde immer kleiner. Letztendlich leuchtete sie, als hellster Stern, dieser Nacht und alle hatten ein gutes Gefühl.

„Haben wir was verpasst?" wurden sie von einer Stimme erschreckt. In der Tür standen Nick, Alex und Joe. Nachdem der Fluch gebrochen war, waren auch sie keine Gefangenen mehr.

„Nichts wichtiges," grinste MacLeod verschmilzt und ging Joe entgegen. Methos folgte ihm und sie umarmten ihn.

Nick und Alex taten das gleiche mit Derek. „Meine Güte, das NICHTS muss wilder gewesen sein als ich dachte," blickte Alex Derek besorgt an, als sie seine Verletzungen sah.

„Ist halb so wild, Hauptsache euch ist nichts passiert," lockerte Derek ihr Besorgnis auf.

Alle gingen gemeinsam in die Bibliothek, wo Alex sich noch einmal um Dereks Hand und auch Schulter kümmerte.

„Ich brauche mehr Licht," fluchte Alex, als sie Dereks Hand säuberte und wie auf Befehl sprang der Strom wieder an und die gesamten Überwachungsanlagen arbeiteten wieder.

„Da scheint jemand auf sie zu hören," scherzte Methos und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte ihn an und begann zu kichern.

Nachdem Dereks Wunden versorgt waren, entzündete Nick ein Feuer im Kamin.

Alex holte Kaffee und heiße Schokolade aus der Küche. Sie platzierte alles auf dem Tisch, so dass jeder sich etwas wegnehmen konnte. Sie verteilte auch Decken, falls es jemanden kühl wurde. Anschließend setzte sie sich zu Methos, der es sich am Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte. Nick gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen. Duncan und Joe zogen sich zwei Stühle heran und beobachteten die Flammen, wie sie gierig jedes Holz verschlangen, das man ihnen gab. Derek machte es sich auf dem kleinen Sofa gemütlich und dachte, über die vergangenen Erlebnisse nach.

Diese Stille glich einer Oase der Ruhe und ohne, dass es irgendeiner gemerkt hätte, schliefen alle ein.

Als Duncan am nächsten Tag erwachte, war es schon weit nach Mittag. Methos, Alex, Nick und Joe lagen immer noch in ihre Decken gekuschelt da und schliefen. Nur Derek fehlte.

MacLeod schlich sich leise aus der Bibliothek und suchte die Eingangshalle auf. Die Dutzend Kerzen die, am Abend zuvor noch den Raum erhellten waren verschwunden und die Tür stand einen spaltbreit offen. Duncan ging nach draußen und sog den Duft, der Natur und das Licht der Sonne tief ein. Das war jetzt der Moment, in dem er wusste, dass der Kampf sich gelohnt hatte.

Er ging ein Stück auf dem prächtigen Anwesen spazieren. Als er ca. 20 Minuten gelaufen war, entdeckte er Derek. Er saß auf einer Klippe, den Blick aufs Meer gerichtet.

Er kam leise näher, aber Derek schien ihn trotzdem schon zu spüren.

„Gut geschlafen?" meinte er nämlich, als MacLeod noch hinter einem der Büsche war.

„Ja und wie geht es ihnen?" gab er zur Antwort, ohne seine Überraschung nach außen dringen zu lassen.

„Mir geht es gut."

„Was machen sie so allein, hier draußen?" Derek wendete den Kopf ein wenig ab und ließ seinen Blick, abermals über die Bucht gleiten. San Francisco lag in voller Sonnenpracht, die Golden Gate Bridge leuchtete regelrecht im Sonnenschein und sogar Alcatraz wirkte nicht so kalt wie sonst.

„Man muss irgendwie wissen, wofür sich die Kämpfe lohnen," entgegnete er dann.

„So lange man lebt, sollte man die schönen Augenblicke immer genießen, denn keine Stunde kommt je zurück," fügte er noch hinzu.

Duncan bedachte ihn, mit einem bewunderten Blick. „Sie sind ziemlich weise, für....," begann er. „Für was?" wollte Derek wissen.

„Für jemanden, der so jung ist," beendete Duncan seinen Satz.

Derek rückte ein kleines Stück und machte MacLeod Platz. Dieser setzte sich zu Derek und genoss, im Moment einfach nur die Tatsache, auf der Welt zu sein.

Für eine ganze weile beobachteten sie die Bucht. Die Sonne vollführte wahre Tänze auf dem Wasser und die Boote, in der Bucht wirkten farbenprächtiger, als normalerweise.

„Wann werden sie abreisen?" unterbrach Derek, die lange Zeit der Entspannung.

Duncan legte den Kopf etwas zurück. „Sehr wahrscheinlich noch heute."  
Derek nickte zustimmend und zugleich verständnisvoll.

Als sie zurück ins Haus kamen, war auch der Rest wach. Ihr Lachen und ihre Gespräche, aus der Küche konnte man schon beim betreten, des Hauses vernehmen.

Duncan und Derek gesellten sich zu ihnen.

Ein paar Stunden später, war es Methos der zum Aufbruch riet. MacLeod und Joe hatten immerhin noch einen langen Flug vor sich.

„Wohin verschwindest du jetzt wieder?" fragte MacLeod Methos.

„Oh ich hörte Paris, soll um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön sein," antwortete er und grinste MacLeod an.

„Wir können dich nicht zufällig mitnehmen," meinte er dann ironisch und ging nach oben um seine Sachen zu packen. Methos und Joe taten es ihm gleich.

Etwas später versammelten sich alle in der Eingangshalle. Da Methos Abschiede hasste, drückte er jedem nur freundlich die Hand und sagte, etwas Müde „Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Schade, dass sie mir ihre Unsterblichkeit doch nicht mehr richtig beweisen können!" meinte Nick belustigt, als sich MacLeod von ihm verabschiedete.

MacLeod sah ihn überrascht an, aber irgendwie dachte er, dass Nick wohl nie aufhören würde zu Zweifeln, wenn er es nicht sah. Das war wohl seine Stärke, immer skeptisch sein und nur das glauben, was er auch wirklich sah.

Duncan legte seinen Mantel ab und ging nach draußen.

„Haben sie eine Waffe," rief er Nick zu, als er ihn mit sich winkte. Etwas überrascht zog Nick seine Waffe und hielt sie MacLeod entgegen.

Die anderen folgten ihnen.

„Oh nein, sie werden jetzt auf mich schießen," befahl MacLeod. „Okay, ich glaub ihnen, aber ich werde sie jetzt sicher nicht erschießen," versuchte sich Nick herauszureden.

„Hey, mir wird nichts passieren, also los," forderte Duncan.

Methos war an die Seite von Nick getreten. „Na los!" ermutigte er ihn. Nick winkte ab und wollte die Waffe wieder wegstecken. Da ergriff Methos sie und zielte auf MacLeod. Nick wollte sie ihm wieder abnehmen, aber da drückte er schon ab und MacLeod brach zusammen. Erschrocken wollte Alex zu ihm eilen, wurde aber von Derek und Joe zurück gehalten.  
Nick bewegte sich auf ihn zu und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war nicht da.

„Das haben sie von ihrer Unsterblichkeit, er ist tot," fauchte er Methos an, welcher ihm ruhig die Waffe reichte.

Im gleichen Moment schlug Duncan die Augen wieder auf und begann zu Husten. Nick wich zurück und musste sich kneifen um das zu glauben zu können.

„musst du einem immer mitten ins Herz schießen," wandte sich MacLeod an Methos, als dieser im aufhalf. Etwas neben sich kam Nick wieder näher.

„Der Pullover ist ruiniert," beklagte sich Mac und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Loch, welches durch die Kugel entstanden war.

Er wandte sich Nick zu. „Ich sagte doch, mir passiert nichts," beruhigte er ihn und hob den Pullover. So konnte Nick nur noch das verschwinden der Wund beobachten.

Nick drehte sich zu Derek. „Du hast gewonnen ich zweifle nie wieder, an dem was du sagst."

„Schade, dass man so etwas nicht auf Sterbliche übertragen kann," witzelte Alex und klopfte Derek leicht auf die Schulter.

Duncan schlüpfte wieder in seinen Mantel und verabschiedete sich, auch vom Rest.

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder, aber dann unter anderen Umständen," meinte er noch, bevor er in den Wagen stieg und mit Joe und Methos die Heimreise antrat.

Derek, Nick und Alex sahen ihnen noch eine weile lang nach und gingen dann zurück ins Haus.

Einige Zeit später saßen Methos, Duncan und Joe im Flieger nach Paris. Derek hatte das Ticket für sie, über die Luna Foundation Reserviert. Deshalb saßen sie erster Klasse und hatten sogar einen Fensterplatz. Von dort beobachteten sie einen Wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang und sie freuten sie darüber, dass sie so etwas noch sehen durften.

Auf Angel Island hatte sich Derek mit Nick und Alex auf dem Dach zusammen gefunden.

Auch sie Beobachteten, wie sich die Sonne zu färben begann und waren für das Leben dankbar.

„Allein für so etwas, hat sich der Kampf gelohnt und dafür lohnen sich noch viele Kämpfe," sagten alles Sechs gleichzeitig. In Gedanken versunken. Sie ließen den Tag ausklingen und jeder fühlte sich, in seiner Haut sehr wohl.

Mit dem Bewusstsein zu leben, wie viel Böses es doch auf der Welt gibt, war und ist keine Strafe.

Immerhin wüsste man ohne das Böse nicht, was das Gute und Schöne ist.

Es hat, gibt und wird immer Dunkelheit geben, aber genauso wird es immer das Gute und Schöne geben, welches es verdient gerettet zu werden.

**Ende**

By Sirastar

57


End file.
